


SasuHina Big Flash 2020

by 365daysofsasuhina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Western, Blood, Blood and Injury, Carnival, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, No Uchiha Massacre, Pokemon Journey, Pregnancy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: A series of drabbles for the SasuHina Big Flash event hosted on Tumblr!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Day One || Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [SasuHina Big Flash 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849492) by [Tilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilim/pseuds/Tilim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still uncomfortable in Konoha, Sasuke can't help but try and ease his way back into some semblance of normalcy. His teammates aren't making things any easier, but...someone rather unexpected has been doing her best to help.

With the end of the war and the aftermath all around it, Sasuke finds that what he feels the most is _tired_. Between the fighting, the politics, and his own personal struggles, all he wants to do upon securing his freedom is lay down and sleep for a thousand years. No more risks, no more struggling...just some peace and quiet.

But unfortunately, life waits for no man, not even Uchiha Sasuke. So, while he spends a great deal of his time cooped up at home, he eventually finds he can’t do so forever. While he has plenty on his mind, and could think himself through an entire day, there’s more that needs to be done.

Like work.

Missions are hardly a challenge, and he only takes them occasionally. Enough to support himself. Otherwise, he’s not too keen on supporting a system within a village that’s so cruelly wronged him in the past.

...but that’s what he devotes all of his spare thinking time into: it’s not going to be this way forever. So in the interim, he does what he must.

But that’s not all he finds himself unable to avoid.

“Oi! Teme!”

Lying on his stomach on a couch, Sasuke’s eyes peel open, gaze already murderous as Naruto quite clearly pounds on his door.

“I know you’re in there, ya bastard! Open up!”

Teeth gritting in a snarl, Sasuke takes to his feet and wrenches the door open. “ _What?_ ”

Retreating half a step and looking ready to block a blow, Naruto hesitates a moment. “...jeez, what’s got you so crabby?”

“You, obviously. What do you want?”

“Well, uh...how to explain…” A finger itches at his chin. “The Academy’s putting on a fundraiser, and...I thought I’d ask if you could...help?”

“...help how?”

“Well the point is, it’s supposed t’be, like...a little carnival! Booths and all that. And you pay to play games or eat food or whatever. So, I thought, if you had some spare time tonight while it was going...you could maybe throw a few ryō their way…?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrow. “I can’t just make a donation or something?”

“Well, sure! But...c’mon man, that’s no fun! The kids have been working really hard on all their booths! And you know they’d be psyched to see ya!”

At that, the Uchiha’s expression painfully sours. “...I doubt that.”

“No, really! Look, I know…” Naruto sighs, a hand at his neck. “...I know it’s not easy. But these kids need people to look up to. And hey, you want people to know the truth, right? Well...where better to start than with kids? Before they get _other_ garbage in their heads!”

He considers that. “...anyone else going?”

“I’ve got a few others roped in, but some of us are on missions right now. Sakura’s going, Kiba, Shikamaru...I think Ino said she’d think about it, and Hinata’s going!”

Though unchanged in expression, Sasuke internally brightens just a hair. “...all right, I’ll come out for a bit. Just...don’t expect much. I don’t want to be out late.”

“Oh please, they’ve all got bedtimes, too. The kids, I mean! It’s not gonna run all right or nothin’. It’ll open at two! So, y’know, you’ve got a little time.”

“Fine. I’ll be there.”

Naruto’s blues go starry. “Thanks, man! It means a lot! Iruka-sensei’s really excited about it!”

Ah, that explains a lot. Nodding, Sasuke watches the blond retreat before shutting his door. A little carnival, huh?

...sounds cute.

After a proper breakfast, some kata, and then a shower, Sasuke deems himself ready. Dressed as casually as any other day, he meanders toward the Academy grounds to see - as Naruto promised - little aisleways of booths.

...huh.

“Sasuke-kun!”

Repressing a cringe, he turns to see Sakura waving him over. Beside her stand Naruto and Hinata.

“See? Told you he’d come!”

“I’m a man of my word,” he replies blandly as he approaches.

“So, where to first? Games, food…?” Sakura asks, digging out her wallet.

“Games!” Naruto declares, hands thrown into the air. “I’m gonna win all of ‘em!”

“Carnivals are known for their rigged games,” the rosette counters with a grin.

“Pshhh, they’re kids! How much could they do?”

Heading for the proper booths, Sasuke stands idly toward the rear of the group, watching with guarded eyes. He hasn’t been to the Academy since…

“See anything you want to try, Sasuke-kun?”

Glancing to Hinata, Sasuke then roves eyes over the games. Most are...pretty basic. A ring toss, catching fish with a paper net, hitting targets...but one catches his attention. A game of chance, it declares.

“What’re the rules?” he asks the kid behind the booth, who quails slightly at the sight of him.

“We’d like to play, if that’s all right.” Coming up beside Sasuke, Hinata smiles charmingly. “But...we don’t know how.”

Glancing between the two, the little girl offers a set of dice. “...w-we roll. Whoever gets the higher number wins. The more rolls you do, the...the bigger the pot.”

“What are your prizes?”

After a pause, she fetches a little bag of...smaller bags? “I...made treats. If you win more, you get a bigger bag.”

“Well I like treats,” Hinata chirps in reply. “How about...two out of three to start?”

Nodding, the student hands Hinata a die, and they both roll. Hinata’s stops on a three, and the girl’s a five. Again. This time, Hinata’s six to her two.

In spite of himself, Sasuke finds himself watching the last cast a bit nervously. Hinata’s die lands with a five facing up. But the other spins and spins on a corner, landing on...a six.

“Aw, you got me!” Hinata laughs, handing over the proper ryō. “Want to try, Sasuke-kun?”

Eyeing the prizes, he admits, “...I’m not a big fan of sweets…”

“Well, maybe you can win them for me! And I’ll trade you another booth’s prize later.”

Again he glances to her, a flicker of uncertainty in his gaze. “...all right. Two out of three.”

Looking far more wary, the girl hands him a die. His first roll is a four, hers a one. Then his two to her five.

“Sure these dice aren’t loaded?” he teases, hesitating as she swiftly shakes her head.

“N-no! I just bought them this morning, I promise!”

“It’s all right,” Hinata gently cuts in. “He’s only joking. It’s all a game of chance after all, ne?”

“...yeah.” Taking up his die, Sasuke waits for the girl before casting. He ends up with a six, brightening only to see...a second six.

A tie.

“...roll again?” he asks, looking up.

Clearly unsure, the girl rapidly shakes her head again, and just hands him the bag. “T-thank you for playing!”

“...hey, I -?”

“Thank you,” Hinata intercedes, a hand on Sasuke’s arm before guiding him away.

In spite of himself, he feels his shoulders wilt. “...I just…”

“It’s all right, Sasuke-kun,” Hinata murmurs.

“No, it’s not. I knew coming here was a mistake,” he hisses bitterly. “I knew they’d -”

“Opinions are some of the slowest things to change. Sometimes...they never do. But not all of them matter.”

Watching a gaggle of students crowd around Naruto, Sasuke finds himself surprised by the painful pang in his chest. “...some matter more than you think.”

Softening, Hinata lays a hand upon his shoulder. “...it might not mean much, but...I’m not afraid of you, Sasuke-kun. I might not know or...understand completely, but I hope you know I’m on your side.”

Looking to her touch, Sasuke makes to reply...but soon finds himself interrupted as Naruto and Sakura rejoin them.

“Whoa, win some candy? Nice!”

“It took Naruto ten tries to beat the ring toss,” Sakura offers with a smirk, ignoring as the Uzumaki tries to make excuses.

Shaking his head, Sasuke hears Hinata giggle beside him, clearly amused by Naruto’s pleading.

...it brings another feeling to his chest, but...not quite the same as before.

“I vote we try some food next!” Sakura then offers, cutting Naruto off. “You can buy me my portion since you borrowed ryō for that game, Naruto.”

“But -! Sakura-chan, I -!”

“You want anything, Hinata?” Sasuke asks, following as the other pair start to move.

“No, thank you - I think the candy will suffice,” the Hyūga replies, smiling. “I don’t want to get a bellyache. Besides, I’m happy you won it for me.”

Ever so lightly, pink blooms along the bridge of Sasuke’s nose. “...hn. You’re welcome.”

Maybe this was all a good chance to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everybody! Long time no see! Not gonna lie, it feels both good and yet a little weird to be posting on this blog again, haha! Since I wasn’t able to participate in SHM this year due to the schedule change and my own busyness, I’m super psyched to be able to do this event. Admittedly I’m a little on the slow side writing lately (I recently took nearly a month hiatus from my main blog), but I’m going to do my best to do every day that I can, and try and keep the same word count average I had during the year-long challenge. That said, there might be days I skip if it keeps to be too much. But I’m hoping that will not be the case!
> 
> Anywho, just a little canon-divergent fluff-angst combo. I tried something in a modern verse first but it…flopped lol, so we have this instead which I like a lot better. Poor Sasuke…he has a lot to come to terms with and face upon his return after the war. But at least he’s got someone in his corner!
> 
> That said, it’s very late and my eyeballs are not happy lol, so I’ll be back tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	2. Day Two || Contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows what it is to be hated for what you are, what you never had any choice in being. But maybe she can help him cope with suddenly becoming mankind's greatest enemy.

It’s funny how being different is typically such a crime...unless that difference makes you useful.

Since a young age, Hinata has known that the world would treat her unkindly for what she is. That her abilities beyond that of a typical human would see her cast aside, glowered at from behind window panes, and shunned from any social gatherings.

...except those that required her abilities.

Those like her vary widely. From power over elements to gifts like her own that give sight into the future, witches - known all over the world by other names in other tongues - have been at odds with humanity since the two sides were first introduced. And as long as humans remain so stubborn and ignorant, the odds of finding a peaceful middle ground are slim.

But despite all that, Hinata has done her best to settle in, growing familiar with the people of her village and their needs. Though not skilled in their magic, her love for plants sees a decent business in selling flowers or herbs. But what most come to see her for - hooded and cloaked to avoid being spied by their neighbors - are her visions.

For like her mother before her, Hinata’s eyes can see beyond what lies before them, discerning flickers and moments that have yet to pass. And while many are more than willing to scorn her for it...just as many are eager to use it when it pleases them. Even the leader of their little town has stopped by once or twice. It’s Hinata he has to thank for the wife he found with her help.

But that doesn’t encourage him to help defend her with his influence over the people.

Some would think it only fair for Hinata to meet their contempt with her own. But it’s simply never been in her nature. She can’t blame them for their fear, as birthed in superstition as it is.

After all...she isn’t the only thing they have to fear...nor she they.

For there is a third world at play in their lives. One Hinata has rarely had to venture into, despite being the so-called twilight between their darkness and the sunlight of humanity. By whatever grace, those who call themselves the Nightwalkers have steered clear of her and her little town.

But no peace lasts forever.

“Miss Hyūga! Miss Hyūgaaa!”

Startling in her sitting room, Hinata abandons her sewing to meet a small group of people at the door. Carried haphazardly by several of them is a man...and painting his pale form is a worrying amount of blood.

“He’s been attacked! One’a the lord’s sons! By a monster!”

That gets her eyes to widen. “...set him here,” she directs, sweeping clutter from her table.

His garments are torn, and immediately she can’t help a grimace. There’s a terrible bite wound to his throat, which seems to be where most of the blood is coming from. If this is what she thinks it is…

“I need space to work,” is her quiet command, glad her reputation at least means they fear her enough to do as she says. Cleaned rags are gathered, water set to boil over her hearth. Clearing the wound of blood and debris, her eyes flicker between it and the pale planes of his face. If she had to guess, this is a vampire bite.

But that alone doesn’t seal his fate. Even if he _was_ bitten...the monster’s infection could only take hold if they were in a frenzied state, pushed to their limits resorting to their basest form and instincts. He has a chance: he might still be human.

So, for now, she urges the others to leave so she can work uninterrupted. “I’ll send word when he wakes. Until then, I must tend to him, and quickly.”

Worried faces eventually turn and leave the way they came. Left in silence, Hinata begins doing her best to treat the bite. A brief friendship at a crossroads with a healer means she at least should be able to do this much...but much else will be beyond her skillset.

And if he _is_ infected...she’s going to have quite the problem to deal with in a few days.

But for now she focuses solely on her task. Carefully dabbing a poultice into the punctures, she then wraps the bite in clean linen, boiled and dried.

All the while, he barely stirs, eyes closed and sunken in pain. Hinata glances to him often, but there’s little to glean.

Not yet.

Once he’s cleaned and bandaged, she manages to drag him to a nearby settee, a bed too far to reach. Not as comfortable, but better than the table.

For now...all she can do is wait.

Gently, fingers lift his eyelids. Beneath are dark irises, pupils contracting in the light. But at this stage, it’s too early to tell either way.

He’s left to rest, her evening passed by cleaning up the lingering mess of soiled cloth and blood on her table. Taking a light supper, she watches him occasionally twitch, groaning and sweating.

...this isn’t looking good. But there’s nothing she can do...a frenzied Nightwalker’s bite means only one of two things: death...or change.

And the latter is considerably worse in almost every way.

With little else she can do for him, Hinata turns in for the night, the typical sounds of her yard in the dark accompanied by his ragged breathing and occasional whimper.

Needless to say, she sleeps very little.

And come morning, her fears are confirmed. Lifting his lids, her heart sinks at the sight of flickering crimson irises.

He’s Turning.

Retreating, she braces a hand at her lips, unsure what to do. Once his transformation is complete, he’ll be a force to be reckoned with, with new abilities and instincts he’ll have nearly no control over. A danger to himself, and to others...not to mention a monster in their eyes. Even his family is sure to fear and hate him, now.

There’s little room for pity in their hearts when it comes to those beyond their specie.

The merciful thing would be to kill him now while he’s defenseless, and tell the others the wound claimed him.

...and yet…

Looking back, she can’t help but feel revulsion at the idea. Taking a life...she’s never done so before, though she’s been told more than once to prepare herself for the inevitable. Is it truly right to kill him? Does the pain he’ll feel really outweigh any possible good?

...she can’t.

Instead, she digs through a chest in her bedroom, fetching chains she never thought she’d have need for: forged in silver. Just...something to subdue him until she can help him make sense of all this. Carefully, she fastens them from the main beam of her home to each of his limbs and around his torso, sat up against the wood as he suffers through the changes wrought upon him.

...that’s all she can do. She knows no one else capable within traveling distance before he wakes.

She’s on her own.

For another day, and another night, he remains barely conscious, slumped over save for where the chains bind him. Every so often, Hinata carefully guides water between his lips, glad to see him drink. And when she goes to check the bite along his throat...she finds it already healed.

It’s when the sun sets on the third day that something changes. Mending a torn apron, Hinata stills as the sound of ragged breathing ceases. In its place, a groan, followed by murmured nonsense.

...he’s awake.

Setting aside her task, she moves slowly to stand in front of him. His breathing is still labored, but quiet, form leaned back in exhaustion against the beam. Eyes are closed...but snap open as her floor creaks.

She stills.

For a moment, the eyes are dark...but instinct - fresh in his veins - sees them flash a bright, tantalizing red. But he doesn’t struggle, just...stares.

“...you’re Sasuke, aren’t you?” Hinata asks, tone soft to avoid riling him. “Son of the county’s lord Fugaku Uchiha?”

No reply, still staring.

“...you were attacked three day ago. Something...bit you. Do you remember…?”

Breaking his gaze, he glances aside, clearly trying to think. “...it’s all so...foggy…”

“Given what you’ve been through, that’s understandable. You see, sir...when you were bitten, it…”

Realization seems to dawn on him. For a moment, his face slackens in shock...and then wilts with somber understanding. “...am I...no longer human…?”

So, he knows. Her own form softening, she can’t lie to him. “...no. No, you are not. If what I know is enough to reason with, then...I believe you’ve become a...a vampire.”

“...a monster…”

“...do you _feel_ like a monster…?”

That lifts his gaze back to her face. “...I feel like...myself. But...strange.”

“Humans can be monstrous, too,” Hinata murmurs. “It is our actions that m-mark us as what we truly are. This...affliction does not define you, sir.”

“Sadly, no one else will see it that way.” His head leans back against the beam with a dull thunk, eyes closing. “...kill me.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it...it goes against my nature. I’ll not harm you. Not unless...you give me a reason.”

“Is being as I am not reason enough?”

“No.”

The blunt reply clearly takes him aback. “...I am a nightmare. A threat that lurks in shadows. No matter where I go, contempt will follow me. Forever shunned by those I once called kin. All at the hands of another monster…”

“You still have a choice.”

Unfortunately...it’s then a knock pounds against her door.

It seems the others tire of waiting for news.

Turning to the sound, Hinata gasps at the sound of crunching wood. By the time she about-faces, he’s already free, the bottom of the beam splintered and the chains pooled at his feet.

“...I can’t stay here...I can’t -!”

“Sasuke, wait -!” Reaching out, she manages to lay a hand along his arm.

And in place of what she sees, she’s granted another vision. A wood-shrouded cottage, a gravel path, and a woman smiling in the doorway. She looks like -?

The contact is then broken, and Hinata flinches at the shattering of glass just as the door swings open.

Behind her, the crowd of humans gawk, torn between staring at the window and the beam. “...w...where’s the lord’s son?”

Staring through the broken panes, Hinata swallows dryly, only able to answer, “...gone.”

But she knows she’ll see him again.

Her visions never lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! And done in much better time that --this morning-- last night! I have a nasty habit of writing at very peculiar hours, but I’ll try to get these done in better time so they aren’t buried lol
> 
> This time we’re going with my original monster verse, Of Monsters and Men! I actually have an (incomplete) mini series of sorts from the year-long challenge with this universe. It IS still on my list of things to make a proper fic out of, I just...completely underestimated how dreadful 2020 would be, so a lot of what I’ve wanted to do just...hasn’t gotten done OTL BUT! Someday, lol
> 
> This is more of an older setting, though I didn’t have an exact date in mind. And in all honesty it feels a bit rushed, a concept I’d do better with with more time and larger word count, but to avoid burnout I’m trying to keep these short. But if a prompt allows, I might do another part! I won’t be tying any of THESE drabbles to any previous events, but I’m not against things within THIS event being connected lol
> 
> Anywho, that’s all for today’s! Got other things to do tonight so I better skedaddle, but I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Day Three || Don't Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hinata finds herself paired with a Slytherin in her Potions class, she can't help but expect the worst. And while not what she expected, something...DID technically go wrong...

Another September...another year at Hogwarts.

Sitting in a train compartment with a few other Hufflepuffs she vaguely knows, Hinata mostly just daydreams about arriving at the school. Because despite the fact that she’s now a third year, Hinata has...well, very few friends. And with her nature as a wallflower, she’s often overlooked, anyway.

So, it’s mostly classes and learning that she enjoys during her time away from home. And, well...being away from home.

But she tries not to think about that.

Instead, her excitement grows the closer they get to the school. And by the time they make it to the carriages, she almost bounces on her seat after giving the thestral pulling it a greeting pat.

She’s always been able to see them.

...she has her mother to thank for that.

The Great Hall is just as she remembers it, as is the feast. Clapping for every new addition to her house, Hinata gives them shy smiles, reminiscing over how nervous she’d been before being Sorted. Her father had been hopeful for Ravenclaw, his own house.

But, as usual, Hinata disappointed him.

The common room of the Hufflepuff dormitory is lively that evening, Hinata sitting along the edge and watching with a smile as the new Puffs are given the grand tour. Bright-eyed and slack-jawed, it’s clear they’re just as in awe as she was.

But she turns in early, wanting to be on time for her first class in the morning. Excitement and wistfulness, she knows, will mean sleep will be hard to come by. All the same, Hinata closes her eyes and does her best to relax.

And next thing she knows...it’s morning! The first out of bed, she dresses and dashes for the hall to get her breakfast, looking over her schedule yet again.

Oddly enough, the first class of the day is Potions.

It brings about a duality in feeling. On one hand, it’s a useful class. Given she wants to be an Herbologist someday, knowing what many of the plants she’ll be working with are _for_ is good knowledge to have. But, on the other hand...the professor _scares_ her. A slippery, sharp-eyed person she _still_ doesn’t know the gender of. All she _does_ know is that Professor Orochimaru scares the living daylights out of her. Which, most days, makes learning in their class rather...difficult.

They’re also set to have said class as a double with the Slytherin third years. While Hinata does her best not to be biased, there’s a handful of them that, admittedly, give her a rather bad feeling.

Still...it’s a necessary evil, either way. She’ll make due. Nothing can beat down her determination to learn all she needs to know. Not even creepy teachers or jeering classmates.

So, once breakfast is over, she fetches her book, her cauldron, and her ingredients...and heads down down down into the castle dungeons for Potions.

Thankfully, she isn’t the first one there, nor the only Puff. They all give each other subtle, knowing glances. Even if they aren’t close friends, they’re still allies in this rather...unfortunate predicament.

Not long before the bell, the professor emerges from their office, looking them all over with thinly-veiled disdain, while a glance to their Slytherin students earns a thin-lipped smile. “Welcome, third years, to our first Potions lesson of the year. Luckily for you, we are to begin with a brewing. If you’ll open your books to page seven…”

With that, the lesson begins, and everyone follows along as the potion in question is detailed.

“Now, to encourage a little...cross-house friendliness, I want each of you to find a brewing partner outside your house. You will be graded on whichever potion turns out least favorable, so you must _work together_. Slytherins, I expect you to help your Hufflepuff colleagues.”

Several Puffs manage half-hearted glares at the obvious jab, but do as they’re told. Most pairs sit across from one another, clearly wanting to be as far apart as possible.

Hinata, finishing up her notes, finds herself to be one of the last without a partner until - of his own volition - one takes the other seat, making her jump.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hex you,” he drawls, setting down his things. “Are you Hufflepuffs always so on-edge?”

“I...I didn’t see you come over,” Hinata mumbles in explanation, turning a flustered pink. “...um...I’m Hinata,” she then offers. “Hinata...Hyūga.”

At that, his head snaps up, eyes wide. “...Hyūga?”

Oh dear, here we go. “Y...yes.”

“...pleasure. Sasuke Uchiha,” he greets, holding out a hand for her to gingerly shake. “I didn’t know there was a Hyūga in Hufflepuff.”

That gets her to shift a bit. “My, um...I have a cousin, he’s - he’s in Ravenclaw.”

“Neji, right? I’ve heard of him. Decent Chaser.”

“...you play Quidditch?”

“Team Seeker,” he replies with a smirk, clearly happy with his position.

“Oh...I-I don’t play, but um...I-I watch matches when I can. Mostly Neji’s and...my house’s.”

“Hufflepuff usually doesn’t fare well, does it?”

She quiets. “...I guess not. I...don’t pay the standings much mind. O-or houses. I just...keep to...myself…” Her tone fades to a somber silence.

To her surprise, Sasuke looks at her strangely, expression one she can’t read. “...it’s not for everyone,” he then replies nonchalantly. “What _do_ you like, then?”

“Herbology!” At her sudden, loud reply, Hinata flushes pink again. “I-I mean...I like...herbology…”

“Never been much good with plants myself,” he replies, beginning to measure ingredients as Hinata fumbles to do the same. “I like Potions. Transfiguration isn't bad, either.”

“Charms is...is one I enjoy.”

“Not really my speed, but that’s all right.” Rifling through his bag, he then frowns. “...do you have a spare rat tail, by any chance? I could have sworn I brought one…”

“Um…” Fishing in her own, Hinata hands him one.

“Thanks. I’ll pay you back.”

“It - it’s fine.”

“Fair’s fair,” he counters, sounding resolute as he adds it.

A bit taken aback, Hinata watches him for a moment before smiling.

Maybe not _all_ Slytherins are jerks.

They keep on for a time, double-checking one another’s work as they go. Sasuke’s right: he’s good at this, catching a few mistakes she nearly makes and making her blush in embarrassment every time. But for some reason he’s patient with her.

“All right, next is...powdered dragonfly chitin,” he notes, taking out a vial and unstopping it. “Apparently this makes it pretty volatile, so do it slowly, all right?”

Hinata nods, cautiously measuring the right amount and sprinkling it bit by bit into her cauldron. Small sparks fly every time it impacts, and she can’t help but flinch back.

And then, the unthinkable happens.

Sasuke sneezes.

Right over the top of his spoon.

Causing the entire load to fall in at once.

With a flash, a cloud of smoke and sparks rises up from the brew, drawing every eye in the classroom, including the professor’s.

Wide-eyed, Hinata leans back as the din clears, Sasuke coughing and trying to wave it away.

...his eyebrows are gone.

Clearly completely unaware, he squints against the smell of burnt potion, face sooty. “...see what I mean?” he manages to note with another cough.

“S...Sasuke…?”

“What?”

“Your…?” She hesitantly points at her own brow.

Reaching up, Sasuke feels at his, slowing to a stop as he feels not hair, but smooth skin.

The entire dungeon is silent.

Looking to Hinata in equal surprise, he moves his hand to point to her. “Don’t...you dare...laugh.”

Staring, stupefied, Hinata only feels the urge as he speaks, drawing her lips between her teeth.

“Hyūga…”

Her head shakes.

“I’m warning you.”

“Given that your potion is now completely ruined, mister Uchiha,” Orochimaru then cuts in, “you might as well go the hospital wing for those little burns on your cheeks. And seeing as your partner is finished with a…” The Slytherin head of house leans over her cauldron, looking mildly impressed. “...adequate potion, I will average your grades...and she can accompany you to make sure you don’t blow anything else up on the way.”

Looking entirely annoyed, Sasuke clears his cauldron with a wave of his wand, packing up as Hinata bottles a sample to be fully graded, then doing the same and scurrying after him.

“You don’t need to escort me.”

“But...but the professor said -?”

“The professor can kiss my ass,” Sasuke growls, making Hinata stumble at the sudden coarse language. “It was the last step! We both had it perfect! I just -!”

“I-it’s okay! Maybe...maybe we can have a do-over, if...if we ask nicely?”

“Tch, fat chance of that.”

Chastised, Hinata nonetheless keeps up, giving him the occasional glance. His face is still smudged with soot, but...she can’t take her eyes off his bare brows.

“Something funny?”

“N-no! I...I’m sorry that happened...do your cheeks hurt?”

“...a bit. I’ll be fine. Five minutes in the hospital wing and I’ll be right as rain. Maybe I’ll even get my eyebrows back.”

Before she can stop it, Hinata looses a snort.

“...I told you not to laugh.”

“I’m sorry, it just s-slipped out!”

To her surprise, then does the same. “It’s fine, Hyūga. At least you know what I meant about the chitin now, right?”

“Y...yeah.”

Thankfully they take Sasuke right in, and Hinata - not knowing what else to do until the period ends - lingers awkwardly outside until he’s released.

And with both eyebrows, to boot.

“You didn’t have to wait.”

“Well, um...I-I didn’t want to go back,” she admits sheepishly.

“Me neither. Think I’ll just get a head start to my next class.”

“That’s...a good idea.”

Glancing to her thoughtfully, Sasuke offers, “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Hyūga.”

That gets her to jolt a bit in surprise. “I...yes! I...I guess you will.”

“And I won’t lose my eyebrows next time.”

Her lips curl before she thinks to hide them behind a sleeve cuff.

Smirking back at her, he gives a mock salute. “Later, Hyūga.”

“...bye!” Waving as he retreats, Hinata checks her schedule. Transfiguration next, single class. Hopefully this one is a bit less...eventful.

...but...well, maybe she’s finally making a friend.

And a Slytherin, to boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well, so much for my doing these in decent time xD Here it is almost two am and I’m just posting...whoops.
> 
> Annnywho, some Harry Potter verse! With a shy Puff Hinata and a smug Slytherin Sasuke because of course. F in the chat for Sasuke’s eyebrows. Not gonna lie, this was fun to write xD I like this crossover, so I’ll try to do more of it if any further prompts make sense for it.
> 
> But on that note, I had a long day, so I’m gonna call it a night~ Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	4. Day Four || On a Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life on the road isn't easy, but...little pit stops like this one make it easier.

“YAH!”

Kicking spurs into his mount’s side, Sasuke leans up over the horse’s neck, releasing his reins to better keep hold of his rifle. Hooves thunder against the ground, dry and dusty in the dog days of Summer. Ahead of him, his target is just as desperate to build speed, glancing back over his shoulder to his pursuer.

Just a little closer…

Then with a bang and a whiz, a bullet flies by, followed quickly by more as the fiend draws a pistol, firing nearly blind behind himself in a last ditch effort to ward off his foe.

But Sasuke’s been in far too many fire fights to flinch. Instead, he finally launches a bullet of his own with a cracking report.

It flies true, burying into the man’s back with a cry of agony. For a moment he sits stiff in his saddle before falling to the earth. His own horse keeps running, and Sasuke makes no attempt to stop it. Instead, he brings his to a stop with a hold of the reins and a soft, “whoa”.

Blood pooling in the dirt, the rogue beneath him draws a few more rattling breaths before going still.

Seems he won’t be getting a confession, but in truth he doesn’t need one. All he knows is that this one’s face was on a wanted poster...and when Sasuke decides to take down a bounty, nothing stands in his way.

Dead or alive.

Dismounting, he goes through the man’s pockets, taking anything of note that the dead no longer need. A few dollars, a pocket watch, and a half-empty package of cigarettes. He doesn’t smoke, but he might be able to trade them to someone who does.

Making sure the target’s deceased, Sasuke then hauls him up behind his saddle, tying him down to take in to the sheriff’s office. For good measure, he folds the copy of the poster he took and stuffs it in the man’s pocket to make the last step all the easier.

He then climbs up into his seat, surprised to find the other horse come to a stop not too far off. With a flick of his lasso, he manages to catch it, leading it back toward town. Given his owner no longer has need of it...might as well sell it. He trusts his own mount too much to consider trading, and he doesn’t carry enough to need a pack animal.

The less he can get by on, the easier it is to keep moving.

The ride to town takes him until sunset, curious citizens gawking at the scene. Bounty hunters aren’t exactly rare, but a successful haul - let alone a dead one - still draws gazes.

Clearly about ready to call it a day, the sheriff lounges in a rocking chair along the front of the jail, sitting up as Sasuke approaches. “And what have we here?”

Rather than answer, the Uchiha grabs the body and tosses it on the veranda, whipping out the parchment and presenting it without a word.

“Hm…” With a boot, the sheriff turns the body face-up, comparing the face to the sketch. “Seems right to me. Give me a moment and I’ll fetch your reward, mister…?”

“Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Mister Uchiha.” Giving a nod and stepping over the corpse, the other man disappears for a few minutes before returning with a small wad of bills. “Two hundred and fifty dollars, as advertised. And our little town thanks you for your service. One less varmint runnin’ amok.”

Hand at its brim, Sasuke tips his hat respectfully before remounting. With that money, he can easily afford a room, a bath, and to restock on supplies before heading to the next town to see what work they’d have. But first...a little rest and relaxation for a job well done.

His horse plods easily through town, watching as it begins to button up for the evening. Wives scold late-returning husbands, children are ushered in before it gets dark...and patrons flock to the tavern for its late night lights and spirits.

Tempting, but he’ll want a clear head to travel come morning.

His plan, however, soon runs into a snag. Seems the inn is full.

“There’s a boarding house at the west end a’town,” the innkeep offers. “A bit more spendy, but it should do well for ya. Run by a real nice gal. Sits up on a hill, y’can’t miss it.”

Glancing in the offered direction, Sasuke spies what looks to be the building’s silhouette as the sun sets behind it. Giving his thanks, Sasuke follows the scant directions, finding himself at the base of a three story building. Curious eyes rove over it before lowering to the door. Horse tethered in what is clearly the property’s stable, he walks up and knocks.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually the door opens. And standing within it is a woman of shorter stature and fuller features. But what catches his eyes first are her own: a pale color, almost like subdued lilac.

She in turn looks surprised to see him. And given that he sees no evidence of other guests, Sasuke can guess why. “...evening, sir!” she then greets, flashing a demure smile. “Can I help you…?”

“I was told lodging was offered here?” he asks, glancing up behind her.

“Yes, this’s a boarding house. Are you in need of a room?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Thinking to remove his hat, Sasuke then offers, “Wouldn’t turn down a bath and a meal, either.”

That gets her to softly laugh. “Of course. No offense, but...you look like you brought half the road with you.”

“Oh, er…” Stepping back, he dusts at his garments. “Had a long ride.”

“Most who come through do. If you’d like, I can launder those for you.”

He pauses. “...I’d appreciate that, ma’am.”

“Oh, please - miss Hyūga suits me just fine.” She then opens the door wider, and Sasuke steps in, spurs clinking quietly. “I’ll get that bath started for you. Just leave your things outside the door and I’ll tend to them.”

“Sure it’s not a bother?”

“Not at all. I’m...sure you’ve noticed you’re the only patron at the moment,” she notes with a weary sigh. “So I’ve all the time in the world. If anything, a bit more to do would be nice.”

Still feeling a bit awkward at all the offered hospitality, Sasuke just nods, letting her show him to a room and then the bathroom. She heats the water on the stove, filling the tub and leaving soaps for his use.

Taking in his saddlebags, Sasuke unpacks one of few spare outfits he has, stripping down and leaving what’s soiled outside the door before slipping into the water.

Admittedly...he can’t remember the last time he had a _proper_ bath. Mostly just rinsing off in obliging rivers or rain barrels. So this? _This_ is a treat. And he’s going to be damn sure to enjoy it while he can.

Only once clean and the water cold does he emerge, toweling off and dressing. Upon cracking open the door, he does indeed find what he left behind gone.

Feeling a bit standoffish, he eventually makes his way back downstairs, following the scent of food. And there he finds Hinata setting the dining room table before glancing up to him.

“My, looks like you’ve shed ten pounds from lost dirt alone,” she notes, smiling again as he flashes pink across the tops of his ears and the bridge of his nose. “Forgive me, it’s...been a while since I’ve had a guest. Seems my manners need some dusting off, too.”

“No harm, ma-...er, miss Hyūga.”

“Well, best have your supper before it gets cold.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, before you arrived. No need to fuss over me, sir. Though that reminds me...I’ve yet to ask your name.”

“Sasuke Uchiha,” he replies upon taking a seat.

“Well, will you be with us long, mister Uchiha?”

“Just until morning.”

For a moment, disappointment flickers over her face, but is soon replaced by another smile. “Well, I’d best make the most of it, then! If you need anything else, just holler. I’ll be finishing up some chores. If you turn in early, I’ll offer a goodnight now.”

Sasuke just nods, watching her leave before taking a bite.

He’ll admit, it’s damn good.

Once his plate is cleared, he peeks into the kitchen, finding it empty and leaving his cutlery by the sink. Part of him wants to inquire after his clothes, but...well, she’s already doing him a favor. No need to appear pushy. Instead, he follows the lamplight up to his room and tucks into bed for the night.

To his honest surprise, rest comes quickly, and he sleeps well past sunup. He must’ve been more tired than he’d thought. Sitting up, he pauses at the sight of folded clothes atop the chest of drawers nearby.

Seems they’re all taken care of.

Redressing, he makes to pack them only to pause. She even mended a tear in his sleeve from a knife fight he won a few nights back.

Fingering the stitches, he mulls that over before putting everything back in its proper place and hauling the saddlebags down to the main floor.

“Miss Hyūga?” he calls, tone a bit muted in the otherwise-empty building. Sounds come from the kitchen, but he doesn’t want to intrude.

“Breakfast is almost ready!” she replies, offering no further explanation. So, in the meantime, he takes out his bags and greets his mount. Seems they’re just as well-rested, bright-eyed and nickering softly.

“Not much longer and we’ll be back on the road,” he assures them softly.

Back inside, he steps in just as his hostess goes bustling past. “One last meal before you head on your way,” she explains with a smile.

“What’ll I owe you?”

“A dollar typically gets you a day.”

“But you’ve -?”

His counter is waved aside, taking her own seat to dine with him. “As I said, the busywork is a blessing itself. It’s been quiet. The mine that saw so many men come through is all but dried up, so...most of my business is past. A little longer, then I’ll likely move back to the city. It was a fun little venture, but all good things come to an end, I’m afraid.”

Having no retort, Sasuke stands for a moment before joining her. They pass with small talk, the Hyūga woman telling of the town, and Sasuke of his choice in work.

“What an adventure it must be,” she offers wistfully, cradling her mug of tea as the meal comes to a close.

“It’s rarely boring,” he agrees dryly. “But not very steady, or comfortable.”

“I can imagine. But comfortable is often just that: boring,” she replies with a soft smile.

“A happy medium isn’t easy to find.”

“Well...maybe you will someday. At least you’ll have some freedom and excitement. I’ll be heading back to my father’s. Comfortable, but...well, it’s not exactly glamorous under his thumb.”

“Oh…?”

“He’s made his fortune in the oil fields,” she replies with a sigh. “So in reality, there’s little need for me to be here, but...I wanted to try and make my own way. But, as usual...I’ll end up right back where I started.”

Sasuke hesitates. “...I see.”

“But it’s nothing to cry over. I’ll make due. But I’ll miss it here. Meeting so many new people, hearing other stories…”

“Are you...running dry on funds?”

“Yes and no. I could keep pouring money into it, but...there’s just no point, now. Not with no one to pander to.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be. It was fun while it lasted. I’ll survive. I’m just thankful I got the opportunity.”

With that, the conversation mostly dries up, and Sasuke finds he has no real reason to linger. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he’ll reach the next town, and his next bounty.

...but part of him is sad to go.

Hinata tidies up after them, walking out to the porch as he mounts up.

“Thank you very much for your hospitality, miss Hyūga,” he offers genuinely.

“Thank _you_ for the business. But more so the company,” she replies, smiling.

“So...where’s home, if not here?”

“My father has a home in the capital. I’ll return there in a few weeks, likely to just get married off. But...I suppose that’s not a bad thing.”

For some reason, his chest tightens...but he offers no retort.

“If you ever find yourself in the big city, maybe we’ll cross paths again,” she then adds, regaining his gaze.

“...maybe. Probably plenty of crime in the city.”

“Where men go, evil follows.”

HIs lips twitch before giving a polite dip of his head. “Miss Hyūga.”

“Safe travels,” she replies, waving as he makes for the town center. Time to stock up, and hit the trail.

...who knows. Maybe sooner or later it’ll lead to the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay it’s late so I’ma be brief xD
> 
> Wild west AU cuz...reasons. While not really a fan of the genre overall, I do live really rural, so...it’s kinda ingrained into me lol. I’ve written one other piece in it but that was for another ship in another event I hosted last year. I’m no expert by any means xD
> 
> I doubt I’ll do more but I guess it depends on where the prompt list takes me, and I guess what you guys think? Buuut for now I’m gonna go sleep - thanks for reading!


	5. Day Five || Something You Heard a Friend Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sasuke is more than used to the rumor mill, Hinata is brand new to having words slung at her back like mud. But at least she's not being left to face it alone.

Rumors were quick to spread through the Academy like wildfire. Though scarcely through their first week of classes, the newest group of shinobi-to-be were already settling into new friendships, new rivalries, and new crushes...which meant speculation and assumptions abounded.

Admittedly, Hinata had yet to do...any of those things. Withdrawn and quiet, none of the other girls had bothered with her yet. Nor was she exactly decent material for a rival, given her lack of confidence or real skil. And as for crushes...well, one boy had caught her eye, but apparently she was in the minority.

While he hadn’t been as completely isolated as she was growing up, Uchiha Sasuke was still a relative unknown to most of the other children. Being part of a clan - especially one considered to be one of the four “royal” clans - typically meant socializing far more with your kin than outsiders. It was simply how most operated, though to differing levels of severity. Hinata, for example, had only met a few other up-and-coming heirs of other clans, and briefly.

Sasuke was one of them.

According to her father, they had distant shared roots, the Uchiha and the Hyūga. So out of the other children she’d seen - those like Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, among others - he’d been the most frequent. But even then, meetings between them were rare. Hyūga were simply withdrawn as a clan.

Hinata would later learn this was both out of secrecy, and a thinly-veiled feeling of superiority compared to other clans.

Hence her lack of surprise at seeing him again in their Academy class. She was already a bit...desensitized to him.

But for most of the other girls, especially those without clans, it was their first glimpse of the younger Uchiha heir.

And that meant quite a few of them immediately falling for his well-bred appearance.

While Hinata was in no way opposed to Sasuke in their youth, she just didn’t latch onto him like so many others seemed to. Whether it was that familiarity taking away whatever edge entranced the rest, or some other reason, she wasn’t sure.

But when the rumor began that he had a penchant for girls with longer hair, it just...didn’t phase her the way it did others. Most girls her age had short hair to begin with anyway. Hinata had her hime cut that she liked just fine. It was technically her father’s doing - something about a traditional style for young Hyūga girls. In truth she didn’t much mind what she looked like. But as time passed in the Academy, more and more girls let their hair grow longer, while Hinata - partially out of deference to her father, and partially out of a lack of caring much in the first place - kept her same old style, which led to the assumption she wanted nothing to do with him.

But then that fateful day arrived when the genin teams for their year were announced...and Hinata found herself assigned Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as teammates.

Needless to say, she was taken aback. Partially due to her long-standing crush on the former, and her complete lack of exactly that with the latter.

And sadly...it resulted in more than one angry girl from their year. While she wasn’t exactly what she would call _friends_ with any of them...the sudden shift in attitude from apathetic to antagonistic took her completely by surprise.

“I still can’t believe she’s on a team with Sasuke-kun…”

“Ugh, I know! It’s so unfair! I mean look at her - she _clearly_ doesn’t care about him like I do!”

“Or me!”

“Her hair’s even still short. How long have I grown mine out to get his attention, and now this! It’s almost insulting!”

Hinata did her best to ignore them, pretending she didn’t hear the biting words and accusations. She didn’t even _want_ Sasuke’s attention…! And now suddenly every mouth in their year was saying the same thing:

What a waste.

It echoed sentiments she heard so often at home - while differently rooted, still bearing the same message. And that proved to be harder to bear than she’d initially thought.

She’d even gone to Iruka to ask for a new assignment. Even if that meant giving up her being Naruto’s teammate.

But the decision was final. Barring something catastrophic, nothing could change the team assignments.

She was stuck with them.

So...Hinata was left with no other option. Grit her teeth, and bear it.

But that didn’t make it any easier.

A final straw was reached a day after training. Sakura and Ino had caught sight of her on her way home, and in what was clearly meant to be heard words, hashed over the same tired accusations.

And Hinata found she just didn’t have the energy to keep up her walls. Not after an entire session of hard work and the exhaustion it brought. Instead, everything they said slipped right past her armor, and nailed her in the heart.

Tears springing to her eyes, she’d sprinted past them, not caring where she was going so long as it was away from _them_.

And eventually she found herself slowing to a stop in one of the village’s park-like gardens. Still visibly upset and wanting to disappear, she curled up at the base of a tree and buried her face in her arms, as if she could truly vanish if she just made herself small enough.

But for better or worse, her plan failed...and she found herself discovered.

“Hyūga.”

For a moment she didn’t move, but then pale eyes peered up at her companion: none other than Sasuke himself.

“What are you doing out here?”

She almost considered ignoring him, but...well, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Taking out her temper on him - even in such a quiet way - wasn’t fair. “...I just...w-wanted to be alone,” was her lackluster explanation.

“You look like you’ve been crying.”

To that, she had no retort.

“Did someone hurt you?”

The question took her by surprise. What did he care? “...no…”

“Then why are you crying?”

The blunt inquiries saw a tiny spike in her temper. “It...it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does. It made you cry. That means it matters enough to do that much.”

...he was making too much sense. Wiping at her cheeks with a sleeve, she considered how much to say, and how much to leave out. “...people have...been saying untrue things about...a-about me.”

“Like what?”

She sighed. “...Sasuke-kun, why...why do you care?”

“Because you’re my teammate,” was his simple response. “If something’s bothering you, it’s going to affect our team.”

Her gaze flickered over his face, feeling like that wasn’t the complete truth, but having no evidence to the contrary. “...some of the other girls were...a-angry I was picked to be your teammate.”

“Tch. Jealousy.”

The term made her stomach squirm. “...it’s like they...they think that I _s-stole_ you from them. But I didn’t pick you as a teammate. N-none of us got to choose. So why take it out on me…?” Her tone began to break, eyes stinging once more as she fought the feeling.

“Because that’s the easiest way to take out their frustration. Which is cowardly. You had nothing to do with the team arrangements. Neither did I, or any of them. But they let their jealousy turn them into nasty brats. Don’t worry about it, Hinata.”

“I...I don’t, but…”

“But what?”

...okay, this was getting awfully close to something she did _not_ want to talk about. “...it’s just been a constant...this whole time. I’ve been t-trying to ignore it. And it worked for a while. I just…” A shaking breath escaped her. “...I’m tired today. I-I let it slip.”

His eyes flickered over her, clearly as unconvinced she’s being truthful as she’d been over his earlier claim, but just as unwilling to call it out. “...I’ll talk to them about it.”

“B-but -?!”

“If they won’t listen to you, then I’ll just have to take care of it myself. I can’t have a teammate being harassed and losing their grip.” Looking out to one side, it was clear he was trying to appear nonchalant. “Surely that’ll put a stop to it.”

Looking to him in obvious surprise - she never expected him to go that far for her sake - Hinata just...nodded slowly. What else was there to say?

“I’ve faced my share of rumors, good and bad,” he then murmured, surprising her further. “I know how bad it can get. Best we stomp this one out before it gets any bigger. If anyone else gives you crap...let me know.”

Brow wilting in lingering confusion, she simply replied, “O...okay.”

“So, who was it this time?”

“Er, um…”

“Out with it, Hyūga,” he demanded, but not unkindly.

“...Sakura-chan and...I-Ino-chan.”

“Tch, should have known. At least they’re big enough gossipers it shouldn’t take long for word to get around. If not...we’ll have to have another _talk_.”

With that, he simply turned and made to leave, and Hinata watched him go. By then she knew there was no convincing him otherwise, and...while she didn’t want to turn the situation into some dramatic affair or get the girls in trouble, she couldn’t help but hope it would stop - or at least lighten - the verbal abuse she’d been getting.

Left alone with her thoughts, Hinata stewed in them for a time before hauling herself to her feet. By then, the sting of their taunting had faded. And it was getting late. Break her curfew, and Hiashi would be even harder to deal with.

Otherwise...she’d just have to wait to see if Sasuke’s stern words would have any effect. The offer still left her feeling...uncertain. While he hadn’t been at all aggressive or dismissive of her, they were far from being friends. Him going so far out of his way seemed odd.

And yet something told her his unfeeling reason for doing so wasn’t the entire story.

But, she couldn’t really give any other evidence to the contrary, so...time would have to tell. Perhaps the Uchiha boy wasn’t as withdrawn as he made himself out to be. Mulling that over, Hinata gave a little shrug and began the walk home.

She could puzzle it out more in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is technically related to an idea I started during my year-long challenge, but...given it’s mostly just a concept and not really an established story, I figure that’s passable xD Aka, my team seven!Hinata verse, which I’m sure has been done before.
> 
> So this isn’t...quite accurate to the prompt since the rumors aren’t really from either of their “friends”, but...it’s late and I’m out of time and ideas so pretend it’s a sarcastic friends instead lol
> 
> I think what I love most about this concept is that it flips a bit dynamic of OG team seven on its head: rather than the girl wanting Sasuke, she wants Naruto...which I think opens up a lot of interesting possibilities that I...do not have time for in this drabble xD And I’m not sure I’ll ever fully flesh out this idea since...it would likely involve a LOT of canon bending and that sounds exhausting bahaha~
> 
> ANYWHO I need to get to bed, I had a long day full of toothaches, so...I’m gonna go crash. Thanks as always for reading! <3


	6. Day Six || A Grey Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both rain and thoughts can be heavy things...but it seems he has something to ward away both.

This has quickly become one of his favorite places to be.

While the wall around Konoha represents a lot of things he’d rather not think about, it provides a rather unparalleled view of the village as a whole. The Hokage monument may show more at once, but at that height people are little more than specks, and there’s something about watching them at a better distance that Sasuke’s come to enjoy.

Feelings are still mixed about the place he was born. Sasuke knows, now that his anger has cooled and his rationality given time to smother the coals, that there’s still much about Konoha that is innocent of the crimes committed against him and others. Civilians have no part in the politics. Your average shinobi is just trying to get by and protect their home. It’s the roots of the village - literally and figuratively - that contribute most to its rotten core. Those in power that abuse it, and do ugly things to keep their hold on said power.

...but he has a plan for that. It will just take time, and organization. For now, he’s working first on himself before he can confront all that made him the way he is.

It’s been weeks since the war’s end. Much is still in flux. Even reparations from Pein’s attack are still being worked on, supplies still scarce at times as the complete rebuilding of Konoha continues. Ironically, the wall - so useless in keeping out the most potent threat - was one of few things left intact.

It’s here Sasuke sits, and thinks, and watches. While it’s patrolled by Konoha nin and they gave him suspicious looks at first, most have grown accustomed to his harmless perch, and even give him space as he lingers. If anything, they know he’s more than capable of defending it if anything were to happen. Personal opinions aside, he’s still unquestionably strong.

Today, the weather is a bit overcast, threatening rain as thunder rumbles miles in the distance. Even now, the sound brings a strange, tight melancholy to his chest. Flickering pieces of his final battle against his brother are always brought to mind whenever he hears a storm. But as time passes, it fades ever so slightly. He’ll always mourn Itachi, and he still serves as one of the younger brother’s fiercest drives to changing Konoha into something worthy of Itachi’s sacrifice. But Sasuke makes no attempt to find cover as the sky darkens and the winds subtly pick up.

Someone else, however, takes that upon themselves.

With a muffled thwump, something drops across his shoulders, and Sasuke blinks in surprise, caught off-guard enough he doesn’t react violently, instead left a bit stupefied as the figure behind him comes around to a side.

Once he sees them, he manages to relax a hair.

“You’re going to get drenched here in a m-minute,” Hinata offers, lowering herself to sit along the edge with him. Sandaled feet dangle over the several-storey fall to the ground beneath them.

“A little rain never hurt anyone.”

“You still might catch a cold.”

That flattens his expression a few degrees. “I’m not scared of a cold.”

Pale pink lips curl in a smile. “No, but you should fear _someone’s_ reaction if she finds out, right…?”

At that, Sasuke scoffs, a hand pulling at the fabric he’s been cloaked in. A grey coat, seemingly waterproof if the texture tells him anything. Considering it a moment, he then pulls it on completely. “Thanks.”

She doesn’t reply beyond a nod. Her hands grip the edge of the wall, staring out over the village. “...I’ve never actually been up here.”

“Really?”

“No reason to be,” Hinata replies blithely. “But I saw you and thought I’d come up.”

“And bring me a coat?”

That earns a glance, tinged a bit worried. “Well...Naruto-kun let it slip you’re still a bit, um...lacking in supplies.”

“I’m not a charity case,” is his terse counter.

“I know that. It’s called being _nice_ ,” is her own rebuke, managing a hint of a smile. “Besides...it’s g-going to be getting cold, soon. They’ll be hard to find.”

He just gives a small sound of indifference, pulling at a cuff. It’s actually pretty nice. “...thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

The pair then fall into companionable silence, which is soon accented with the soft patter of rain upon the stone of the wall. Against his hood, they seem to whisper in his ear.

Hinata draws her own, leaning back slightly on her palms. “At least it’s not cold enough to snow yet…”

“Not a fan?”

“Mm...yes and no.” She goes quiet for a long moment. “...I guess it’s just an odd sign that time is still passing. It’s felt both slow and yet...really fast since the war. I’m not ready for Winter, but...that’s not going to stop it from coming.”

He glances at her, but offers no reply. In a way, he knows what she means. So many things are broken, disjointed, unsettled. The fact that the world itself is offering them no reprieve seems unfair, but that’s an entirely human notion.

“...is it true you might leave?”

The sudden change in conversation pulls his gaze completely. “Who told you that?”

“It’s just the word going around,” Hinata replies softly. “I think...some people are worried about it.”

By ‘some people’, he knows she mostly means his teammates. It’s true, he tossed around the idea of taking time to travel, observe the world, sort out his thoughts. Even now, it feels tempting. “...I don’t think I will.”

“Oh?”

“There’s too much to do here,” he replies, knowing it’s vague. “I don’t want to lose any time.”

It’s then she looks back at him, and Sasuke can’t help but feel ever so slightly unnerved. Even now, Hyūga eyes make him feel looked _through_ rather than looked _at_. Especially Hinata.

“...I see. Is it...anything to do with the council?”

A slight tick of irritation twinges in his chest. Seems the idea isn’t being made as confidential as he’d have liked. “What makes you think that?”

“Well...given everything that’s come to light -?”

“I don’t know yet. That’s...not exactly a simple situation,” he cuts in, not exactly eager to talk about it...let alone out in the open. “I’ve still got a lot to think about.”

Sensing his spark of temper, Hinata quiets, looking to her lap. “...sorry, I...shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Hn.”

“...but...I-I hope you know that...if you need any help, I’d be happy to give it.”

He gives her a dubious glance. “...why?”

“...a lot of reasons,” she offers, taking her turn to be vague. “Is it n-not enough to want justice to be done?”

“...I’m not exactly someone everyone else is eager to rally around,” he counters. “Just seems odd for anyone to want to do so of their own volition.”

“What Konoha did was a g-gross overstep.” To his surprise, her expression hardens. “Regardless of the politics...killing every single member of a clan - or...nearly - is a horrible way to handle dissatisfaction, and an imbalance of power a-and rights. It just...makes me wonder if something like that could have happened to any of the rest of us. I...I know I don’t have a grasp on the _entire_ history, but...from what I’ve heard, it still seems like the village made the wrong decisions, and for the wrong reasons. I just...want to make sure nothing like it happens again. And that...the ones who _did_ orchestrate it are made to face justice for what they did to you, and...your family.” She turns to him, face still set in stone. “You deserve at _least_ that much.”

For a moment, her vehemence takes him by surprise. “...how much _do_ you know…?”

At that, she hesitates. “...just...bits and pieces, really. I’ve heard some from Naruto-kun, and...others.”

Ah, right...apparently they have their share of overlapped acquaintances. He knows who’s really behind this, now. “...getting involved might get you in serious trouble.”

“Sometimes you need a little trouble to make things right.”

After a short pause, he snorts softly. “...can’t argue that,” he agrees, lips curling just a hair.

By now, the rain is pouring, and despite his coat, the rest of him is quickly growing soaked. And a glance shows her much in the same boat.

“...we should probably get inside. Can’t be catching those colds.”

Hinata lets slip a small laugh. “True...and I should head home.”

To his surprise, Sasuke finds himself disappointed at that. “Yeah, me too. Thanks for the coat.”

“You’re welcome. At least we know it works, ne?” She smiles at him. “Well...for part of you, anyway.”

The pair of them then slip from the wall, each landing safely on the ground below and parting ways. Hinata takes the streets as Sasuke decides to hop to the rooftops, mindful of his chakra to cling to the slick tiles. Once home, he shrugs out of his coat, pleased to find his head and torso completely dry.

Mulling that over, he hangs it outside to finish dripping before deciding to scavenge for some lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be brief cuz it’s late, and I have another piece to post right after this :’D As for why I’m late, been having major toothache problems that knocked me on my butt and delayed me, but I managed to grind out two days’ prompts today! Tho as a warning, neither are proofread because I’m in a hurry xD
> 
> Anywho, this piece! Mostly just a bit of scene-setting and dialogue between Sasuke and Hinata early on after the war in ALAS. Which, as a matter of fact, is being majorly replotted...not that I’ll ever write it, BUT...yeah. Hence the mention of Itachi still being dead, because in any possible rewrite, he would be.
> 
> But yeah! This is mostly just a bit of angst, a bit of fluff, a bit of slice of life. I really love just...writing little moments between them, honestly.
> 
> On that note though, I need to work on getting the next part up, so I’ll go for now! Thanks for reading~ (Also, going to get to comments tomorrow, I hope. I'm just too tired atm, apologies for the delays :'D)


	7. Day Seven || A House in the Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been dreading this day, when her past would come back to haunt her...and all for a future she has little want of. But at least she won't be facing it alone.

It’s been so long, she scarcely has memories of the place she lived before.

For nearly as long as she can remember, Hinata has lived here, in this little house in the country: a rural part of the province where she was born. By now, her guardian has passed, and the running of their little farm has fallen to her shoulders. It’s a humble, often impoverished life...but one she nonetheless enjoys.

She urges plants from the soil, tends to her livestock, and keeps up the little house. Everything she has is by her own merit, and a source of her own pride. Her hands are calloused and her body often aches...but there’s little she can’t tend to on her own. She bothers no one, and no one bothers her

Just as it was arranged.

Which is why, when the quiet of a sunny afternoon is broken by the clatter of hooves along the path, she looks up to the road with guarded eyes. Only a handful of other homes line this road, so any passersby are a rare occurrence...and usually make her wary.

Astride two mounts are a matching tally of men. One of long umber hair tied in a tail seems to look over the property with a grimace, as though the sight brings a sour taste to his mouth. By his garb, she can tell he’s part of the envoy...but even after all this time, she still recognizes her cousin, Neji.

The other, however, she does not know. Pale and striking, ebony locks are a mess about his face, eyes just as dark and seemingly veiled with an ever-present glower. His armaments and armor immediately mark him as a soldier, but not just _any_ soldier: one of the elite royal guard.

Dread weighs in her stomach, a number of worrying assumptions boiling in her gut. Standing on her doorstep and watching them approach, Hinata offers no greeting.

This _can’t_ be good.

Neji approaches at the fore, bringing up the reins of his horse and urging it to a stop. For a long moment, the cousins eye one another, clearly trying to place past standings into the present.

“...Hinata?” he then asks, tone curt and assertive.

“Neji,” is her own soft reply.

“Where is your guardian? We must speak.”

“Dead. Three years now.” At his surprised jerk, she asks, “Was no one made aware…?”

“You’ve...been on your own all this time?”

“And no worse for wear.” In her grip, the broom she was sweeping her entryway with shifts. “Whatever you needed to say to them, you can say to me, dear cousin.”

The title earns a hint of a flinch. “My...my orders were to -?”

“Seems your orders are a bit outdated,” the other man cuts in with a drawl. “I think you’d best adjust your strategy accordingly, messenger.”

As his mount sidesteps idly, Neji shoots him a glare. “...my words were meant for your guardian, but...I suppose in lieu of them, I will...defer to you.” He clears his throat. “...her highness, the princess Hanabi, has disappeared.”

At that, Hinata stiffens.

“While every available lead is being followed and every action taken to ensure her safe return, certain...arrangements are being prepared in preparation of great tragedy. If the heiress is lost, then -”

“Then you will settle for second best.”

The blunt rebuke begets another flinch. And beside him, the guard lets slip a hint of surprise.

Seems he had no idea what he was tagging along for.

Hinata spares him a glance as Neji recovers. He’s clearly part of the family that heads the Hyūga kingdom private guard, looking about her and her cousin’s age. Something tells her this is just as much a test for him as it is the rest of them.

“The...circumstances surrounding your exile are -”

“I don’t want to go over it all again,” Hinata cuts in, tone weary. “What I _do_ want is to hear what has happened to my sister.”

“That...will have to wait until we arrive at the capital, per his majesty’s orders.”

At the mention of the king, Hinata’s brows furrow just a hair, expression hardening. “...what will happen to this place?”

“What?”

“There are animals and crops here. I’ll not let them sit neglected if I’m to leave with you.”

Again Neij hesitates. “We...came here on the assumption there would be someone left in your stead.”

“Assumptions tend to make a mockery of everyone. Until arrangements can be made otherwise, I’ll not go.”

“But Hinata, you -?”

“If I really _am_ to become a princess again, then surely my word is binding, isn’t it?” There’s an edge to her voice that betrays her bitterness. “For three years this place has been the fruits of my labors, and my labors alone. I want it entrusted to someone who will give it equal effort. If you can’t do that much...then I’m staying. No matter what my _father_ thinks...this is my home. And after being free of him this long, I’m not so eager to bow to his every whim.”

With that, she steps inside, shutting the door with a decided thud.

Outside, the men stand at a loss.

“...and here you told me this was going to be easy,” the knight them mutters, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Neji scoffs, dismounting and adjusting his outfit. “When I last saw Hinata, she was a meek, spoiled child. Clearly that has changed...I was not expecting it.”

“Seems she was right.”

“Right?”

“Assuming _does_ make a mockery of everyone. Even you, duke.”

That earns him a heated glower. “Watch your tongue, Uchiha. Chosen guard or not, you’re in no position to needle me.”

“She’s doing a fine job of that herself, believe me.” Sliding from his own saddle, Sasuke tethers his horse to a nearby post and looks the house over. “...so what _did_ warrant this...separation of sisters?”

“It’s hardly your business, knight. This is a royal family affair.”

“Well _maybe_ if I knew more, I could aid you. Besides, I serve your _royal family_. Odds are I’ll learn it eventually once the gossipers get ahold of this.”

Neji heaves an irritated sigh. “...when Hinata was young, her father was convinced of her weakness. The second daughter, Hanabi, was deemed stronger...mostly due to her mother dying in childbirth. Convinced, Hiashi arranged for Hinata to be...removed to allow Hanabi the title of heiress. The elder daughter was taken here, in a remote part of the country, to be raised and kept secret. Unless need came of her, she would live out her days here while Hanabi was seated to take the throne.”

At that, Sasuke gives a derisive snort. “So...she _is_ considered second best. A backup plan.”

“Every royal family needs one in the face of...unfortunate circumstances.”

“And what of you?”

“What?”

“Here I thought _you_ were second in line as a first cousin. Doesn’t this make your bid for the throne all the harder?”

At that, Neji scoffs again. “I hardly want the title. Ruling is not my role. If anything...I pity Hinata for more than the insult of being a replacement heir.”

“But we still need to get her back.”

“Indeed. Given that neither hide nor hair of Hanabi has been found these past weeks...Hiashi has been forced to plan for the worst. If she _is_ dead, then we have no choice: Hinata must be reinstated as heir and take the throne upon Hiashi’s death.”

“And if she refuses…?”

The Hyūga sighs. “...then it would indeed fall to me. But as stated...I would rather _avoid_ that outcome if at all possible.”

“So your stake is personal.”

“In a manner of speaking...yes.”

Considering the door, Sasuke offers, “...we need to comply with her demands, then. Find a groundskeeper, then head back. Surely someone local can step up to the task. Problem solved.”

“Perhaps. I know not who to ask.”

“No...but she does. She’s lived here her whole life. Just a matter of getting her opinion. Let me take a crack at this, duke.”

Looking vexed, Neji simply waves him on.

Stepping up to the entrance, Sasuke knocks, waiting until given permission to step inside. “...your highness?”

Tending to flowers in a window, Hinata sighs curtly. “Don’t call me that.”

“Then...what would you prefer?”

“Just...Hinata. I’ve not been a princess for over a decade. Suddenly being treated as one irks me.”

“I can imagine.” Stepping further in, Sasuke then asks, “So...who here would best suit your homestead in your absence?”

“What?”

“Time is of the essence, my lady. The sooner we get you back to the capital, the sooner we can begin the proper proceedings. Surely you know someone here who can oversee your home in your absence?”

Watching him uncertainly, Hinata eventually nods. “...I do.”

“Then best we make arrangements.”

For a moment, a shadow of defeat seems to overcome her. “...I will send a message.” Caged near a window, a dove soon bears a message, carrying it beyond the pane as Hinata considers the knight curiously. “...are you my cousin’s guard, then?”

“Me? No. As a matter of fact, I’m to be yours. Neji’s is part of the search party for your sister, so...I’ve been spread a bit thin in the meantime.”

At the mention of Hanabi, Hinata wilts. “...is there truly no word on what happened…?”

“All I know - all _any_ of us know - is that she was taken in the dead of night. Since then, all efforts to locate her have been in vain. But we’re still looking. I doubt we’ll stop until a conclusion is drawn either way.”

Sighing softly, Hinata stares out the window. “...in truth...I’ve dreaded this day. Life here is hard, but...it’s all I’ve known. This is my _home_...my guardian my family. I don’t want to give it all up to start over _again_...pretending these strangers are anything but that: strangers.”

Not knowing what to say, Sasuke’s head bows. “...well...all we can do is face our duties, my lady. I’m determined to follow mine: you won’t face this alone.”

At that, she looks up to him, expression unreadable before managing a somber smile. “...thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...really random xD Probably not anything I’ll continue - I had a really hard time coming up with a scene for this prompt, so it’s really pulled out of thin air. I do like the concept of a royal / medieval arrangement like this, with Hinata being ousted for Hanabi, BUT...I have an ooold project I might reboot and do something with that’s similar, so...there’s that at least!
> 
> Anyway, it’s...very late, and I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so I’m gonna head off for the night. Hopefully no more delays and I can stay caught up the rest of the month! But, if I do miss another day at any point, know I’ll do my darndest to make it up in good time! I am determined to finish this event fully xD Buuut anyway, enough out of me: thanks for reading!


	8. Day Eight || Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her new training has been going well, but the team's first multi-day mission threatens to throw a wrench in it. Maybe she can get away with a little practice unnoticed...?

“All right team, we have a new assignment today!”

Having already been waiting for over an hour for their sensei at this point, the reactions from team seven’s members are...mixed. Naruto, having been prepared to give their sensei an earful, instead perks up in excitement. Sasuke just scoffs, assuming it will be - yet again - more akin to a chore than a mission. And Hinata, groggy from an early morning that...didn’t _need_ to be that early given Kakashi’s tardiness, simply blinks blearily at the man.

“Are we gettin’ a _real_ mission this time, sensei?!” Naruto demands, hopping from foot to foot. “I wanna do something _cool!_ Like...escort a princess, or assassinate a warlord, or -!”

“It’s nothing quite _that_ level, Naruto,” Kakashi cuts in, clearly amused as the blond wilts in disappointment. “However, it is our first mission outside the village.”

At that, Sasuke frowns. “...no it’s not. We’ve been out _twice_ already.”

“Yes, to farms just beyond the wall. We’re heading to a small civilian village to the northwest today,” Kakashi explains, causing all three of his students to perk up. “This time, we’ll be leaving Konoha _completely_ behind.”

“To do what? Tell me, tell me!” Naruto childishly demands.

“We have a rather important piece of cargo to escort. It’ll be on a wagon, and our role will be protection detail for the driver.”

“Important cargo…?” Sasuke’s brow perks. “Like what?”

“Unfortunately, it’s not part of our job to know,” Kakashi chirps, earning a scowl from his student. He holds the scroll of mission details aloft. “So, given that it’s going to be a slow journey with a cart to stick by, this will actually take us about two days. So don’t forget to pack a bedroll, some food, and a canteen for water. Meet me by the gate in half an hour. Our patron should be there by then!”

With that, the Hatake vanishes in a puff of smoke.

“I can’t...believe it…”

Hearing Naruto speak, his teammates both glance to him curiously.

“It’s...our first escort mission…!” Turning around, Naruto has stars in his eyes. “Can ya believe it?!”

Sasuke just snorts flatly. “Yeah. Escorting an inanimate object.”

“At least we’re not c-catching that cat again,” Hinata observes quietly.

“...true.”

“C’mon, guys! At this rate, it won’t be long until we’re climbing up into the big leagues!” Clearly enthused, Naruto starts making all sorts of wild gestures, most of which involving flexing. “It’s gonna be great!”

Watching Naruto with a tired smile, Hinata giggles into a cuff of her jacket, cheeks pink.

Expression unreadable, Sasuke in turn glances to her before turning around. “We all better go pack. Half an hour isn’t long, and be sure you don’t forget anything.”

“Yeah, yeah...bossy pants,” Naruto mutters.

“See you at the gate, Naruto-kun,” Hinata calls, turning and jogging back toward home.

“Okaaay!”

Back in the Hyūga compound, she quickly sorts through her supplies. For a while now, she’s been practicing how best to carry any necessary supplies for longer missions, knowing she’d need it eventually. And now, the time has come!

Looking over her pack one last time, Hinata struggles to hold back a yawn. Her new training has really been wiping her out, but...she’s making good progress. Part of her is a little sad they’ll be on the road overnight, as it means missing her usual window for practice. Maybe she can just...sneak away for a bit and no one will notice?

But then she remembers her time limit, throwing her pack over her shoulder and making for the gate, calling a brief goodbye and explanation to her father.

He won’t really care, anyway.

She makes it with a few minutes to spare, unsurprised to see Sasuke already waiting for her. Nearby, a cart does indeed linger, driven by oxen as the courier goes over his papers with the guards at the gate.

“Hinata,” Saskue greets as always, arms crossed as he leans against the open gate.

“No sign of Kakashi-sensei or Naruto-kun yet?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

A shake of his head.

Well, they’ve a few minutes to wait, then.

“...hey, Hinata.”

“Hm?”

“The Byakugan can see through things, right?”

She blinks. “...yes?”

Clearly trying to appear nonchalant, Sasuke then asks, “...what’s in the cart?”

Another blink, and then she brightens. “Oh…!” Glancing around, as though fearing reprimand, Hinata then activates her kekkei genkai.

Through the wall of the cart, she spies...a chest? But even as she focuses, she...can’t see what’s inside. “It, um...it seems to be a chest of some kind.”

“You can’t see in it?”

“No…”

“...huh. Seems a bit odd, doesn’t it?”

“W-what does?”

“Entrusting something that a Byakugan can’t see to three genin and a jōnin.”

Hinata hesitates. “I...guess so.”

But before they can puzzle it further, Naruto announces his arrival, and Kakashi isn’t far behind him. Papers organized, the team sets out, wagon jostling and creaking alongside them.

Kakashi takes the rear, Naruto and Sasuke at the front. And Hinata positions herself in the middle, occasionally scanning with her Byakugan for approaching threats. Yet by nightfall, the village a short distance ahead, nothing of note happens, and they pitch tents.

Kakashi has his own, the trio of genin set in another as the driver sleeps inside the cart. And after a great deal of discussion (well, more like arguing), they settle with Naruto in the middle before blowing out their lantern for the night.

But about half an hour later, one of the genin gets up, and leaves the tent.

Their departure doesn’t go unnoticed, however...and another follows.

Glancing around their campsite suspiciously, Sasuke doesn’t see her anywhere. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom…? He considers just going back to bed, but...something just feels _off_. So he decides to go on a little patrol. For the most part, the woods are quiet...but then something sounds in the distance. Like...running water?

A short trek leads him to a small river, a waterfall no taller than Kakashi being the source of the noise. Mentally mapping it to fetch water in the morning, Sasuke starts to turn to head back...only to notice movement.

He quickly falls into a crouch, a kunai drawn from his leg pouch. Heart beating in his throat, he carefully peers up past some boulders that line the pool beneath the falls.

In the dark, with only limited moonlight, it’s hard to make out the figure. But whatever or whoever it is, they tread out onto the surface.

...shinobi, then.

But they’re rather short, and Sasuke finds himself wishing he could awaken his Sharingan and take a look at their chakra. At the very least, they don’t appear threatening.

In fact, as he watches...they start to...dance?

Or at least...that’s what it looks like. But the feeling of chakra makes the hairs on his arms stand up, and water starts following their movements. This isn’t a dance, it’s more like...some fancy style of taijutsu. But with...chakra?

Isn’t that sort of like…?

Craning to get a better look, Sasuke squints against the darkness, trying to see just who this is. But so intense is his focus...he loses his grip on his kunai, and it clatters down the slope of stone before plopping into the pool.

At once, both he and the mystery figure stiffen. Sasuke ducks back behind the rocks. Well, so much for being stealthy…

By the time he looks back out...they’re gone.

His brow furrows sharply. What _was_ that? _Who_ was that?! Part of him thinks to report it to Kakashi, but...well, nothing about the situation seemed hostile. Just...weird.

...and…

Making up his mind, Sasuke returns to camp. And with a brush of his hand, he opens the flap of the tent.

Hinata’s there, curled up with her back to Naruto and apparently asleep.

...huh. Maybe she _did_ just have to go to the bathroom, and he found himself on some wild goose chase. Mulling it over a moment longer, Sasuke then just shrugs, retakes his spot...and does his best to fall asleep.

And on the other side of Naruto, Hinata stares at the wall of the tent, eyes wide and face warm.

...that was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty, on to the second week! This harkens back to the team seven!Hinata idea, mostly because the filler scene with Naruto in place of Sasuke came to mind first with this prompt, and I couldn’t say no xD So, here’s an alternate version!
> 
> Also, what’s in the chest...? No idea, it can be anything you want, it was just random sideplot nonsense lol
> 
> Aaanywho, I had...a very long day, so I’m gonna go crash~ Thanks for reading!


	9. Day Nine || A Cat Walks By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stray cat is no big deal, but...this one is acting mighty suspicious...

Normally, the sight wouldn’t really catch his attention. Bustling as the city is, there are still a share of stray animals out and about, looking for scraps or friendly hands to offer tidbits. Maybe even feel generous enough to take them home.

But something about this just feels...off.

Doing his homework as he always does at the little table outside the cafe, Sasuke finds himself tasked with a reading passage from his literature class. Boring, but at least it’s not that hard. Blinking owlishly as he takes in the text on the page, his lackluster gaze is immediately tempted by something more intriguing: movement.

Glancing up, chin resting against a curled fist, he takes notice of...a long-haired brown cat. It saunters along the lip of the opposing sidewalk, which is surprisingly empty for early afternoon. The tall buildings that flank both sides mean there’s not a scrap of sunshine despite the strip of clear blue sky above them. In the lurking grey down below, nothing really seems out of place.

And yet…

Watching it curiously, Sasuke sees as it sits just above a storm drain, sweeping tail flicking idly, paws aligned neatly with the edge. It almost seems like it’s...waiting for something. Furtive eyes - which Sasuke notices are a strange, pale color he can’t quite put a name to - seem to glance side to side.

...do cats usually do that?

Frowning, Sasuke just...stares as the cat continues to sit, eyeing its surroundings so...oddly grumpily.

And then, without warning, it gets up...and keeps walking right by the cafe.

For a moment, Sasuke weighs his choices. He can...pretend that didn’t seem as odd as it did, and just sit here and keep doing his homework. Or...he can get up and follow it.

Chewing his lip, he glances in where his aunt is still working. Surely she won’t mind, right…?

“I’ll be right back!” he calls just in case, not giving her a chance to refuse him. His book closes with a slap, fleeing his table and taking off down the road.

By now, the feline has slipped around a corner, Sasuke skidding to slow and trying to find it. A more trafficky route, pedestrians block a great deal of his view, but...there! Weaving around ignorant legs, the cat keeps going, oddly calm in the sea of human feet.

That only drives Sasuke further. Apologizing as he pushes his way through the crowds, he struggles to keep the animal in his line of sight until it takes yet another turn into a narrow alley.

Peering into it...Sasuke finds it empty.

A bit out of breath, his brow furrows. Where did it go…? There’s no turns, and it couldn’t have made it around another corner, could it? His eyes flicker up, wondering if it climbed something.

And then he hears a clack.

Perking, Sasuke eases into the narrow gap between the buildings. It’s oddly cold, and he feels the hairs on his neck and arms stand on end.

And then, he spies a wrought iron gate tucked into an inlet he couldn’t see from the street. That must have been what he heard. Did someone let the cat through…?

“...anything?”

He freezes. Someone’s talking…!

“No, nothing. Seems we’ve been stood up again.”

A delicate sigh permeates the quiet. “Well...at least it w-wasn’t a trap.”

“Which is why I insisted on going first. After last time -”

“I know, I...I know. But we have to make money _somehow_...I don’t want to have to fish through any more dumpsters…”

“I’ll keep stealing if I must.”

“But -!”

“It’s wrong, but we must take care of ourselves. Until more work can be found. I won’t let you come to harm just because this city is -”

As he struggles to see who’s beyond the gate, Sasuke flinches as his foot nudges a bottle. Beyond, he barely makes out a pair of silhouettes: one of a child his age, and another of a cat.

But in the next moment, it changes. Suddenly, the cat is gone. And in its place is...another child? They posture protectively in front of their companion, who quails back in surprise. “Who’s there?!”

At the harsh, hissing tone, Sasuke flinches. How can he explain…?

“Neji, i-it’s okay.”

“But -?”

“Look, they’re just a kid!” There’s a pause. “...maybe...you were followed?”

“Impossible,” the first voice scoffs.

“I...saw a cat acting strange,” Sasuke decides to offer. Being truthful should help, right…? “I just...wanted to see what it was doing.”

The silence sours only to be broken by a wind-chime giggle. “...seems you _were_ followed,” the more feminine voice teases, earning a scoff.

“I’m sorry, I...didn’t mean to bother anyone. Did you guys see that cat? Or where it went?”

Another pause. “He’s, um…” The voice hesitates, and then someone steps forward. A girl, around Sasuke’s own age of thirteen. Dark hair cut short, she has the same pale eyes as that cat! “He’s here.”

“Hinata, I don’t think -?”

“I-it’s fine, Neji. Come on.”

Behind her, the other figure lingers...and then steps forward. Pale eyes, and...long brown hair…

...wait…

Sasuke balks in surprise. “...y...you’re the cat?!”

Arms folding defensively, the boy - he...thinks they’re a boy? - narrows his gaze heatedly. “Nosy brat, aren’t you?”

In spite of himself, Sasuke bristles. “Well it - er, you - were acting funny!”

“It was still none of your business.”

“Neji was o-out on my behalf!” the girl cuts in, physically stepping between the two nervously. “He’s...he’s my familiar. And...my cousin.”

Sasuke blinks in disbelief. “...what?”

“It, well...i-it’s a long story. You see, we -”

“Don’t tell him anything, Hinata,” the one called Neji interrupts sharply, an arm held out to blockade her. “We can’t trust him!”

“But -?”

“I’m not gonna hurt anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Sasuke retorts, arms folding. “But it _is_ weird a couple of kids are out here alone. Let alone...changing into cats, and going through people’s garbage. You know that can get you in trouble, right?”

At that, Neji’s face alights an embarrassed red. “How much did you -?!”

“Neji, please,” Hinata counters softly, instantly quieting him. “...maybe...m-maybe he can help…?”

“ _Him?_ Help? How?”

“Tell me what you’re doing out here first,” the Uchiha mutters.

The pale-eyed pair exchange a glance...and then Neji concedes with a short sigh, retreating.

“...we come from a long line of witches and...companions,” Hinata begins softly. “One side of the family being gifted in magic, and...the other side meant to protect them. I’m from the f-former, and...Neji is from the latter. For a long time, we would offer our skills in exchange for money, but…” She wilts. “...anymore, we’re treated more like criminals.”

“Lady Hinata was attacked last week,” Neji cuts in, tone hot with anger. “Someone lied, saying they wanted our help, only to try and hurt her. We barely escaped…”

“We offer h-honest work for honest pay,” she mumbles, wilting. “But not everyone s-sees it that way. So we haven’t been able to f-fend for ourselves.”

“Can’t you go home…?” Sasuke asks, confused. “Why are you out here on your own? Aren’t you my age…?”

“We’re meant to go out on our own for a year at thirteen,” Neji explains. “It’s a kind of...training. Surviving on our talents. But that’s an old tradition, no longer suited for a changing world…”

“M-my father won’t let us return until the year is o-over.” Hinata’s tone starts to bubble, threatening to cry.

“Hiashi is a cruel man,” Neji confirms, tone softening as he puts an arm around his cousin’s shoulders. “So we’ve been making due however we can...even if it’s not pretty. Our pride can survive what our stomachs cannot.”

Sasuke, all the while, slowly looks more and more ill at ease. Sending _children_ out on their own? At this age, and for an entire _year_ with no help?! Given the struggles he’s faced himself - losing his parents years ago, his widowed aunt taking in him and his brother on top of her own son and disability - he can understand struggle, but this…?

Looking the pair over, he then makes up his mind, jaw setting. A hand reaches out and takes Hinata’s, much to both of the cousins’ surprise. “C’mon.”

“But -?”

“C’mon!” Offering no other explanation, he starts towing her along. Neji, shocked, shrinks back into his familiar form, tucked safely in Hinata’s remaining arm as she stumbles after Sasuke.

Back down the street they go, around corners until they see the cafe. It’s getting late, but the doors are still open. “Aunty Manami!” Sasuke calls.

Crutch under one arm, the woman makes her way outside, expression stricken and then wilting with relief. “There you are! Where’ve you been?”

“Uh...long story. Hey, is the kitchen still serving?”

“Yeah, for another half an hour - you hungry?”

“No, but...my friends are.” He then pulls Hinata up beside him, the girl pink and clearly flustered.

“...oh!” Manami blinks. “Well, sure. What’ll you have, sweetie?”

“...I-I -?”

“Can she look at a menu, first?”

“Yeah, one sec.”

As she disappears to fetch one, Sasuke guides Hinata to his table. “What are you doing?” she whispers harshly. “I...I don’t have any money!”

“I’ve got an allowance,” Sasuke counters.

“But -!”

“It’s fine. I never spend it, anyway.”

Floundering for words, Hinata wilts as Manami reappears.

“Here you go, kiddo.”

“...thank you.”

Smiling, the woman then glances to her nephew, jerking her head to make him follow her back inside. “So...what’s _really_ going on here, Sasuke?”

“...she got kicked out of her house.”

“What?!”

Without revealing too much, Sasuke spins a half-truth. “I just...wanted to help. She’s been trying to find work but no one’ll take her on.”

Sighing deeply, Manami watches Hinata through the window, Neji standing his front paws on the table from her lap and seeming to read alongside her. “...I have an idea.”

“Wait, what -?”

Gesturing for him to be quiet, Manami heads back outside, startling Hinata as she approaches. The pair talk, voices too muffled for Sasuke to hear. But then the girl threatens to break down into tears again, Neji perching protectively around the back of her neck as she jumps up and latches onto Manami tightly.

What the…?

It then seems like Hinata places her order, and Manami steps back in, looking smug.

“...what did you do?”

“I offered her a job.”

“What?! But -?”

“It’s fine. There’s an empty room over the storage building she can use. I need someone quicker on their feet than me, anyway. She can be my missing foot,” she jokes, swinging her half-missing leg idly.

“...you really…?”

“I know we’re struggling, but one more mouth to feed won’t break us,” Manami insists, waving aside his concern. “For now, she needs something to eat. We’ll figure out the rest tomorrow.”

At that, Sasuke can’t help a small feeling of guilt. _Technically_ , including Neji, there’s _two_ more mouths...but hopefully it won’t make too big of a difference. He’ll just...defer his allowance back to his aunt for a while. Without her knowing, of course.

He doesn’t need it.

Heading back outside, Sasuke gives a sheepish smile. “...well, guess that’s happening, huh?”

Hopping back to her feet, Hinata seems to fight back tears. “...thank you…!”

“It’s okay, really -”

“No...t-this is…” Lacking the words, she just bows her head shyly.

Atop her shoulders, Neji blinks slowly.

“...well...consider it payback for being nosy,” Sasuke then offers nonchalantly, glancing aside. “Guess you have Neji to thank, really.”

Straightening, Hinata blinks before giggling, a hand reaching up to scritch at his ears. “...yeah. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is...technically yesterday’s prompt, I’m behind. My darn toothache just got the better of me u_u Not sure if I’ll catch up tonight but I’ll try!
> 
> Anyway, if anyone can guess what movie this is based off of, you get ten internet points because it is my all-time favorite movie xD A bit changed around, but...well, I didn’t want to copy it exactly. But I’m still calling this a crossover verse for lack of anything else that fits lol
> 
> Manami is an OC of mine, Mikoto’s older sister and Shisui’s mother! In canon she loses half of a leg during the Nine Tails’ attack, so...I usually have her that way in other universes, too. She’s a very sweet bean, I love her ;w; In modern verses she usually takes Itachi and Sasuke in after their parents’ death, like here.
> 
> Anywho! Gonna take a break and see if I can must up another one before passing out for the night lol - if not, I’ll just try again tomorrow xD Thanks for reading!


	10. Day Ten || Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than swimming on a hot Hi no Kuni Summer day? Not much, honestly. But maybe having some friends along counts as an improvement.

“Last one to the Naka’s a rotten egg!”

Feet thump loudly against the engawa, shaded from the scorching afternoon sun.

“W-wait for me! Nīsan!” Lighter steps follow at a stumbled pace.

Looking over his shoulder as he chases after Shisui, Itachi smiles. “Come on, Sasuke.”

“B-but -!”

“Gotta get fast if you’re gonna be a shinobi someday!” Shisui calls back, turning and making a face with hands waving by his head only to disappear in a flicker.

“Tch, showoff…” Deciding the race is hardly fair if his cousin is resorting to shunshin, Itachi instead waits for Sasuke to catch up at the end of the porch. “Here, I’ll carry you.”

“No, I can do it!” the younger brother insists stubbornly, marching past his brother’s proffered hand with puffed cheeks.

Amused by his stubbornness, Itachi just chuckles to himself before following.

Summer is here yet again, and that means another miserable season of heat in Hi no Kuni. And with it being the last one before Sasuke starts at the Academy this coming Spring, the trio of Uchiha youths intend to make the best of it. So far they’ve been swimming, fishing, and even training on the river that runs along the rear of the clan compound. Sasuke’s still learning to keep his balance atop the water, but he’s bound and determined to learn before starting his classes.

He’s going to be the best in his year! Just like his brother was, and Shisui before him! _That’s_ what it means to be an Uchiha.

But for now, training isn’t on the agenda: instead, it’s a day devoted purely to dipping into the cool flow of the Naka. Both Shisui and Itachi have time off from missions, and that means spending it instead with Sasuke.

Shisui, as predicted, arrives first, skidding to a stop off of a final flicker. Beneath the sun, the water glitters like sapphires. “Whoo! Looks great!” With a shrug he sheds his shirt, sandals kicked from his feet only to dance around on the hot sand along the bank. “Ow ow ow!”

“Get in!” Itachi encourages from behind, laughing as his cousin hops _atop_ the water rather than _in_. “You know, for a supposed genius, you certainly have your questionable moments.”

Over his shoulder, Shisui shoots a pouting glare. “Shuddup, Itachi.”

Waddling over with his pair of arm floaties, Sasuke grins at the water. It looks so good…! “Nīsan, can I get in?”

“Sunscreen first,” the elder brother instructs, covering every inch of Sasuke left bare beyond his t-shirt and swim trunks. “Don’t need a sunburn, hm?”

“Shisui-nī didn’t put any on,” Sasuke grumbles, holding still for his brother nonetheless.

“That’s because Shisui is an idiot,” Itachi replies lightly, ignoring a holler of indignation from his cousin.

“I don’t burn, I tan!”

“Then I expect no complaints from you by the end of the day,” Itachi counters, straightening as he finishes with Sasuke. “There you go - be sure to be quick, the sand is hot.”

Sasuke nods obediently, shuffling as close as he dares before removing his shoes and hopping into the lazy current before his toes broil. Instantly, cool relief from the blazing sun washes over him, laughing aloud at the splash he makes.

“Hey there!” Shisui greets with a grin, splashing back and earning a happy squeal from his little cousin. “Gonna practice your suiton?”

Rather than reply, Sasuke starts duking it out as best he can, batting at the water’s surface in a duel. Of course, he’s no real match for Shisui, and soon finds himself soaked as the latter laughs.

“C’mon, you can do better than that!”

It’s then Itachi joins them, smiling. “Bullying my little brother, are you?”

“Whaaat? No, we’re just -!” With a yelp, Shisui cuts off as water washes over him at Itachi’s urging. Sputtering, he wipes his face before demanding, “What was that for?!”

“Reparations,” is all Itachi offers, boosting Sasuke atop his shoulders as he wades in deeper.

“Reparations my a-”

“Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke.”

Turning, the trio find Fugaku standing on a bridge nearby, overlooking the water.

“Tōsan,” Itachi quickly greets respectfully. “Is something wrong?”

“We have guests today,” his father replies.

“...oh. Should we -?”

“As a matter of fact, they’re here to enjoy the water as well.” Fugaku then allows a rugged grin. “The Hyūga children will be here soon. Do keep an eye on them.”

Itachi brightens in surprise. “...yes, sir.” As the patriarch leaves, he turns to Shisui. “...did you know about this?”

“No, not a clue. Surely the Hyūga have, like...a pool or something, right? They seem the type to splurge on something like that.”

“I’m honestly not sure. Perhaps not, if that is why they are really here. Though it might be subtle clan relations in disguise.”

At that, Shisui shrugs. “Well, doesn’t hurt either way.”

Still atop his brother’s shoulders, Sasuke asks, “Are we still gonna go swimming?”

“Yes, Sasuke. We can stay. We’ll just have...company. Is that all right?”

The shy boy hesitates a hair. “...yeah.”

“Don’t worry, Sasuke. It’ll be fine,” Shisui assures him with a grin. “One of them’s gonna be in your class next year, right? Maybe you can make friends early!”

He considers that, quiet.

Twenty minutes later, a small entourage arrives: three children - one a toddler - escorted by a young Hyūga woman. 

“Are you the Uchiha heirs?” she calls from the riverbank.

Itachi, as always, takes charge, closing the distance and bowing respectfully. “I am Fugaku’s eldest son, Itachi. This is my brother Sasuke, and our cousin Shisui.”

She manages a light smile. “I am Hyūga Natsu, the girls’ caretaker. Neji, their cousin, is with us today. Your father arranged for us to visit and make use of the river during this hot day.”

“Of course. Would you like someplace to sit, Hyūga-san?”

“Oh, I’m all right -”

As Itachi negotiates with the eldest of them, Sasuke watches the middle pair from the water. One is a boy, tawny-haired. The other a girl, short and clearly nervous. He’s met them on occasion before when their clans interact, but...he’d hardly call them friends. Neji and Hinata, respectively: and little baby Hanabi, about a year old if he recalls correctly.

“Come on in, guys!” Shisui calls from behind him, making him jump. “Water’s great!”

Neji, dressed nearly the same as Sasuke (sans the flotation devices) looks to the water critically, not replying. Hinata, on the other hand, almost shies from it in her frilly one-piece.

“Don’t worry, we’re here to keep an eye on you. No one’s getting swept downriver on my watch! I promise it’s safe. Want a hand?”

As Shisui indeed offers one, Neji seems to sniff proudly, easing into the water on his own to midriff height and just sort of...standing there.

Hinata, on the other hand, remains frozen in place.

“C’mon, Hina-chan! Nothing to be afraid of!”

Looking anything but reassured, she nonetheless eases forward until her toes are at the water’s edge, still in their sandals.

Watching her unreadably, Sasuke then paddles his way forward until he can stand, walking slowly up the bank and...offering a hand.

Pale eyes dropping to it, Hinata then looks back up to him, confused.

“...it feels nice,” is all he offers, tone a bit muttered with a pout as he glances aside.

She hesitates, glancing to Neji only for him to pointedly ignore her. Natsu, still talking with Itachi, is also out of reach. Shisui, behind his cousin, gives encouraging thumbs-up. So, after one last mustering of courage, Hinata reaches out...and takes Sasuke’s hand.

Ever so slowly, he convinces her to walk out into the water until it’s up to their navels. Hinata’s eyes constantly flicker around, as though expecting some great disaster. Is she scared of water or something…?

“There, see?” Shisui offers, wading his way over. “Nothing to be frightened of! We come out here all the time. It’s safe as can be!”

Watching Hinata as she does her best to relax, Ssuke offers a nervous smile as she looks back at him.

“Here, watch this!”

Feeling hands in his armpits, Sasuke’s eyes go wide as his cousin plucks him out of the water. “Shisu-!” Then with a _toss_ , he finds himself thrown out into the deeper water.

Everyone stops to watch, including a flabbergasted Itachi.

Weight carrying him down beneath the surface, Sasuke’s cheeks puff with held air, arms waving in an attempt to carry himself upward. Between that and his floaties, he soon breaches with a gasp, water dripping down his head.

“See? He’s fine!” Shisui laughs, not noticing Itachi and his killer intent stalking back into the river.

Paddling back as the other pair start bickering, Sasuke’s feet soon find the bottom and haul him back to Hinata’s depth. Her expression is extremely scandalized.

“A...are you o-okay?!”

Shaking his head to rid himself of some water, Sasuke thunks a palm to his temple to empty an ear. “Yeah, I’m fine. He does that a lot when nīsan isn’t looking.’

“But...wasn’t that s-scary…?”

“The first time, yeah. But then I got used to it. I swim real good now,” he boasts.

“I...I’ve never gone s...swimming before.”

“Really? Not ever?”

She shakes her head, hands curled at her chest.

“It’s really fun, though! Want me to teach you?”

“...um...d-does that mean I...get thrown…?”

“Nah, not until you get good at it.”

“There will be _no more throwing_ ,” Itachi then offers, stepping up with what is clearly a forced smile as Shisui nurses a bruise on his ribs. “We can sit here on the bank if you prefer, Hinata-chan. So long as we are in the water, we can stay cool.”

“O...okay.” Tucking in a shallow spot, she hugs her knees, watching as Shisui floats lazily in an eddy in the current, around and around.

Sasuke sits beside her, observing as Natsu gently lowers Hanabi’s feet into the very edge. “...sorry about scaring you.”

“It...it’s okay. It w-wasn’t your fault,” she mumbles.

“I promise swimming’s not scary. Shisui’s just an idiot,” Sasuke parrots from his elder brother. His lips lift as Hinata giggles.

“M...maybe next time I’ll try. But...it’s still nice sitting h...here.”

“Yeah…” Sasuke leans back on his palms. “So...you’re gonna come back again?”

“Um...m-maybe. If my father says it’s...it’s okay.”

“...that would be cool.”

She glances to him, large eyes curious. “...yeah...it would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it’s...very late, but I got this done! And both it and the previous one are longer than I intended...so much for keeping things short xD
> 
> Aaanyway, this is just some fluff. While it could be considered canon since it’s pre-massacre, I pictured this in a non-massacre verse. Which I’m usually not very big on writing since it’s almost...boring in a way? But I figured it would add to the wholesome factor xD
> 
> While I personally associate Hinata with water (I mean...I make her a water type trainer in my Pokémon verse, a water mage in my fantasy verse, a waterbender in my AtLA verse...lol), I can also see her being rather sheltered from anything “dangerous” and unnecessary when young, including swimming. I have a feeling it’d be something covered in the Academy at the very least, given that walking on water is a shinobi skill, and surely using water for stealth approaches and whatnot. But here she’s a wee babe, so we’ll say she’s not learned yet for fluff’s sake xD
> 
> But on that note, I really gotta go sleep, it’s...super late, whoops. BUT I’m caught up again! Will likely fall behind again before this is over but I’ll keep chuggin’ along - thanks for reading!


	11. Day Eleven || Total Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of her father's parties gets to be too much, Hinata finds a place to hide. But it might be stranger than it seems...

Noise, noise, there’s always only _noise._

No matter how many times she tells her father she _hates_ these social gatherings and publicity preening parties, he still strong-arms her into coming. You’d think as an adult herself now she’d finally find the guts to tell him no, but...well, a childhood and teenage years of a controlling parent that forced obedience through a constant threat of removing what you hold dear birthed a fear of that power still lingering after maturity.

...or so she tells herself.

Hinata Hyūga knows she’s mostly just a pushover no matter _who_ it is she’s dealing with. Whether it’s her father, or her cousin, or even her little sister. Making waves and starting arguments just...isn’t in her skillset.

Hence why, more often than not, she ends up at her father’s obnoxious gatherings. His business in the medical technology industry means rubbing all the right elbows. And while Hinata’s choice to pursue journalism isn’t exactly in line with his expectations or standards, he still portrays her in the best light he can...in order to make _himself_ look better.

And through all of that, his company...and its stocks.

For most of her time at these get-togethers, Hinata sticks to the walls, socializing only when necessary and otherwise trying to be as unnoticeable as possible, and evade such interactions in the first place.

But for some reason...tonight is just more than she can handle.

Not only is there music pulsing through speakers, but conversations, laughter, and even some shouting fill the air to a staggering degree. Ugh, she can feel a headache coming on...maybe she’ll just -

“Hinata.”

...wonderful.

Turning to her father, Hinata forces a smile. “Yes?”

“I’ve been talking to a young up-and-comer who would like to speak to you about a possible piece you could write about his company.”

She blinks. “...a piece?”

“Yes, a degree of publicity to help him get things off the ground. Say a few nice words, interview him...that sort of thing.”

Immediately, something in Hinata’s stomach churns. This sounds a lot like a piece of bribery, and that’s the _last_ thing she wants to get herself into. “I...could look into it.”

“He’d like to speak to you now.”

Oh no...no, not now. Not with her head spinning and senses overloading. “I...I’m sorry, I’ve been fighting a headache, and -”

“It will only take a few minutes, Hinata.”

“Could -? Could you give him my email, and I’ll just -”

“No, _now_.”

The brazen order actually makes her catch herself in a lurch. Her vision is swimming, her skin feels clammy - she has to get out of here, _now_.

So, without a word, she holds up a hand and just...stumbles forward toward the door.

“Hinata…? Where do you think you’re -?”

For once in her life...she ignores him. With a push, she urges the door open and steps out into the cool air of the city evening. It washes over her like a relieving tide.

But it’s not enough. If she doesn’t move, he’ll just drag her back inside.

So she flees.

Turning to the right, she keeps on down the sidewalk, heels clicking. Thankfully she’s so used to them, even an unsteady gait born of dizziness doesn’t twist her ankles. A few curious passersby give her strange looks, but none make to stop her.

Good.

It’s late enough most other doors are locked and lights out, but by some grace she finds a place alight and open. An old brass handle turns in her hand, letting her into...wherever. At this point, it doesn’t matter. Anywhere is better than there.

Once in, she pushes the portal closed, leaning against it and heaving a weary sigh.

...and then notices something odd.

It’s completely and utterly silent. Such a change from her prior surroundings, her ears begin to ring.

Lifting her head, she takes in the building properly. At first glance, it appears to be nothing more than a second hand or antique shop. The building itself is also old, with crown moulding and rich wooden floors, worn but shining. The smell of old paper permeates the air.

Feeling almost like she’s stepped into another world, Hinata then realizes the door has a glass panel, through which she can be seen. Hefting upright, she moves between rows of shelves to better hide herself from view. And, with nothing else to do, she starts looking through the merchandise.

In truth, it...doesn’t look like much. Random knick knacks, decor, old-fashioned tools and kitchenware. It’s like someone went through every grandmother’s house and looted them, putting whatever they can find into the bins and rows.

It’s...bizarre, and not at all what she expected to find on the same street as the fancy hotel her father almost always rents for his parties. But at least that means it _should_ be one of the last places Hiashi or his goons think to look for her. She walks slowly down the aisle, wondering if something might catch her eye while she’s here.

“...what are you doing?”

Jolting with a gasp, Hinata turns to see she’s no longer alone. At the head of the aisle where she came from, a man about her age eyes her almost suspiciously.

What an odd way to treat a customer, but...well, on second thought, she’s a little _overdressed_ to be shopping for...whatever this stuff is.

“I, um…” How to explain…? “Someone was...following me, so I stepped in. Are...are you open?”

“...yes,” he replies after a pause, clearly weighing her story. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, yes - I’m fine. I’m sure they won’t think to look for me in -” She catches herself, not wanting to be rude. “...here.”

That earns a hint of a snort. “Well...I’m open another half hour, so...stay as long as you like until then.”

“Thank you…” She watches him turn back and vanish from view.

A nagging in the back of her mind sees her follow.

“May I...ask what your store is called? I, um...I m-missed the sign on the way in…”

“Curiosities.”

“...is -? Is that the whole name?”

“Did you expect something more?” he counters, stepping behind a register at the rear of the room.

“I...guess I didn’t know _what_ to expect.”

He leans on his arms, looking her over. “...I find things that are unwanted, and try to find the person who’s meant to want them,” is his cryptic explanation.

“People look for -?” Again she cuts off, realizing she’s...about to be very rude. “...I’m sorry. I’ve, um...I’ve never been to an antique shop before…”

“That’s not _exactly_ what this is, but...a close enough guess.”

Something about his refusal furrows her brow. Is he...hiding something? “How do you find these...curiosities?”

“Most are happenstance. Some I look for specifically. Though those sorts of wares are kept in the back.”

“Because they’re...valuable?”

“To the right people, yes.”

Another pause at his odd reply. “...I should introduce myself,” Hinata then backpedals. “I’m Hinata. Hinata Hyūga.”

“Sasuke Uchiha. And what do _you_ do for a living that’s clearly above the par of a humble shopkeeper?”

His jab makes her go pink. “...I’m, um...I’m a journalist.”

“Hm...you have the air about you. Maybe that’s why you ended up here.”

“...I beg your pardon?”

“It’s _Curiosities_ ,” he replies, a grin curling one corner of his mouth. “Only people who are looking for something tend to find their way to my little shop. And journalists are _always_ looking for something. A new story, a new point of intrigue.”

“Well, this...place _is_ rather intriguing,” she agrees, glancing around again.

“One way to put it, yes.”

“As is the man behind the counter.”

His smirk seems to grow, and for a flicker of a moment, as his head tilts, Hinata swears there’s a ruby-red shine to his otherwise dark eyes. “I’d argue that my wares are the true point of interest, but...I can’t deny another’s observations.”

Suddenly, Hinata feels her inner writer coming out. “So...is this a family shop?” she asks casually.

“You could say that. It’s been in the line for quite some time.”

“Anyone else help run it?”

At that, Sasuke seems to hang up for a moment, and an unreadable look passes over his face. “...no, just me.”

“...was that a bad question?”

“No. I...had an elder brother, but...he passed some time ago.”

Shocked sympathy wilts her features. “...I’m so sorry.”

“It’s in the past. Feels like it was centuries ago now, but...well, even old scars can ache.”

She mutes for a long moment. “...seems awfully quiet.”

“Yes, my clientele tends to be...sporadic. Or by appointment.”

“Appointment?”

“People call looking for something in particular, and I...acquire it. We then arrange to meet.”

In spite of herself, Hinata gives a soft laugh. “Sounds suspicious.”

“Any business dealing is, in the right light. But I can assure you, it’s all perfectly legal.” His smile begins to return.

Opening her mouth to speak again, Hinata hesitates as a buzz sounds in the little handbag she’s miraculously kept ahold of. “Oh, sorry...my phone…”

“No apology needed.”

Bringing up her mobile, Hinata grimaces at her father’s name.

“...unwanted conversation?”

“Unwanted lecture,” she sighs, muting it. Guilt and apprehension grow, but...she’ll find some excuse. Her headache _is_ gone, but...well, Hiashi won’t have to know that. “Still, I...should probably be going. It’s getting late, and...I’m doing l-little more than pester you.”

“Pester away. As you said, it’s quiet...a bit of conversation is nice now and again. Perhaps you can do a proper piece about the place another time, since you seem to find it so _curious_.”

His quip earns a laugh, then a pause. Right...there’s that _other_ piece her father wants her to write.

...she’ll think about that in the morning.

“It was nice to meet you, Sasuke. Um...thanks for letting me hide out in here,” Hinata then offers sheepishly.

“Of course. I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting a gown-clad maiden in tonight, but...you’d be surprised what other sorts of characters I end up with in here.”

“You’ve already sold me on the place, you know,” she replies with a smile. “No need to keep whetting my appetite. I’ll be back.”

“Just being thorough,” he replies, giving a wave as she peers out the door, and then trots back the way she came. “...hm…”

With a trill, a feathery figure alights upon a stand that rests atop the counter.

“Yes, yes...she’s gone. Thank you for behaving yourself.”

A bird of gold and auburn plumage blinks vermillion eyes at him, a small comb of fire flickering along her regal head. But as Sasuke gives it fond strokes, it doesn’t burn him.

“Yet...I wonder…” Looking back to the door, he seems to sink into thought. “It’s very rare we get anyone el’tahl in here. Maybe she has some ven buried in her bloodline, hm?”

In response, the phoenix gives another melodic flow of notes.

“You liked her, did you? Well, that’s all the convincing I need. We’ll have to see how deep she manages to dig when she comes back. But for now, time to call it a night.”

With a snap, the lights extinguish, lock bolting shut at the front. In his hand, an orb of revolving fire lights his way through the back door. Here, objects clearly not meant for unenlightened human eyes glow, spin, float, and hum.

“...how deep, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very late because wow my toothache is...unreal. I’m so sorry, guys. It’s also not what I first envisioned but sometimes characters just veer you off course! I was going to have this be vampire-themed but instead we got...this!
> 
> Which is...technically another crossover with a work of my own. DL is mostly a medieval-fantasy sort of world, BUT I do have one story in it so far that’s modern. And Sasuke is being directly crossed with one of the characters, but uh...it’d take a lot to explain and possibly spoil things so we’ll just leave the mystery intact xD
> 
> Anyway, I’m...totally exhausted and technically still in pain. Might be going to a dentist tomorrow, no idea, so...I dunno when I’ll get more done since I’m still behind. Thank you for your patience - I WILL finish this event one way or another, it just might be delayed because life things, woo. Buuut on that note, I’ll be heading off. Thanks for reading!


	12. Day Twelve || A Joyous Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expecting one's first child is something you can never fully prepare for. Not even Uchiha Sasuke.

To call the past several months nerve wracking feels like an abysmal understatement.

The marriage and alliance between the kingdoms Uchiha and Hyūga was, in itself, a momentous occasion, with a great deal of planning and negotiation between the two families. While Sasuke was not technically firstborn and thus heir, his ill and fragile elder brother was unsuited for a union. So while Hiashi had at first objected to the inequity of the involved parties - his first daughter and Fugaku’s second son - the alternative turned out to be something less favorable. So pride was swallowed...and the match approved.

The meeting between the newly betrothed was...stiff, as one could expect. The lady Hinata was shy, withdrawn, and reserved. Her belittlement and chokehold by her father meant she had nearly no confidence in herself: an asset to be used to benefit the kingdom, nothing more. So, she had expected the same treatment from her groom-to-be. Surely all he would want from her was an heir.

But Sasuke, despite his standoffish nature, was in truth a caring man beneath his wary wall. With the threat of losing his brother ever-hanging over his head, he had learned to keep everyone at arm’s length. He too assumed his future wife would want little to do with him, especially given his preference to maintain a healthy distance, for his own sake.

And yet, the pair slowly found common ground. Their similar natures, if not birthed from differing circumstances, led them to feel at ease in one another’s company fairly quickly. Secrets were shared, alongside worries and fears...and hopes. And both found that their betrothed was nothing like they had pictured.

Like most assumptions...they were wrong.

So, unlike a great many arranged marriages, theirs was looked forward to, anticipated even. Hinata was very much the blushing bride, having fallen quite deeply for her husband. And Sasuke had found himself entranced by Hinata’s patient sweetness.

When wedding bells rang in the Uchiha capital city, it was a joyous occasion indeed. Even commoners were given the day to watch from any distance they could manage, cheers ringing out for what many hoped would be a prosperous union for both lands. The Uchiha and their vast expanses would give the crowded Hyūga much room to grow. And in turn, the swollen Hyūga coffers would help ease the Uchiha country’s war debts from a generation past, with peace settled heavily over them.

Of course, ruling two united kingdoms would not be easy, no matter their honeymoon bliss. Both had been raised with their roles in mind...but with the matrimony settled and only one step left to complete, both fathers hounded their heirs even harder. Knowledge of trade, alliances, laws, and customs were hammered into their heads.

After all, there was no telling what tomorrow could bring. They would not be able to rely on their fathers forever. Someday...the full weight of responsibility would fall to _their_ shoulders.

But that left one final piece of the royalty puzzle:

Heirs of their own.

The topic had, admittedly, been pushed to the wayside for a time as the new union settled and their duties expanded. But as a new normal was reached...it was unavoidable. Both had been rather unsure, neither having the opportunity as protected heirs to build their own experiences. It would be something they would have to discover together, as all things between them would be. While awkward at first, it led to new boundaries being expanded, new things learned about their deepest selves...and in some ways, the shallowest.

Sooner rather than later, the journey became just as sought out as the destination. And while it could continue as long as it needed to...they found their first milestone rather early.

Hinata was with child.

As soon as it was confirmed, news spread faster than any wildfire. Both lands, then one, immediately began speculating on every aspect. Boy or girl? Dark eyes or pale? Personality like their haughty father, or benevolent mother?

But no one was more ruffled over the matter than Sasuke himself.

Hinata’s own mother had been lost in childbirth with her second daughter, Hanabi. Any inkling, any possibility of the same befalling his wife kept him up at night. Almost daily, he had his kingdom’s healer - the same seeing to his brother, still living - examine Hinata for any possible sign of worry.

“Please sire,” she had tried to assure him with a weary smile. “Nothing will slip past my gaze. But all of this mother henning may do more harm than good. We must let nature take its course. I will keep a close eye, but pestering her so often begets stress...and stress is the ultimate threat.”

So, Sasuke had done his best to be patient. As time passed and Hinata’s body changed with the growth of their offspring, he could only marvel at it...and be thankful it wasn’t his burden to bear.

And then, come late August...it began.

They had been carefully strolling in the garden, Sasuke’s grip on a parasol to shade his love from the sun. And in her gait, she almost waddled rather than walked. But the exercise did her good, she claimed. Sitting and doing nothing was boring her to tears.

And here, he knew they would be safe...and within a decent distance to the healer should things take a sudden turn.

And indeed they did.

Mid stride, Hinata had stopped, eyes widening.

“...what is it?”

Taking Sasuke’s arm, she gently replied, “...it is time.”

His heart leaped to his throat, but he gave only a stiff nod, escorting her back inside and calling for the physician.

From there, he was asked to wait outside the chamber despite his arguing.

“This is a stressful time, my king. Your...agitation will only worsen her own. As soon as she is stable, we will of course open the door. Until then, we ask you sit, and think...and pray.”

Needless to say, that...irritated him. But he knew his temper and worry were ruthless...perhaps it _was_ best to wait. So he’d taken a seat, bowed his head...and did his best to calm, hoping some of that peace could reach his wife and help her through.

Her cries were like knives in his heart. He knew it was far from pleasant, but...at that moment, more than any other, he wished he could take her place to spare her.

_She’s strong...she can do this. Be patient...be calm…_

And then, a moment of silence...broken by a wailing cry.

It awoke a feeling in Sasuke’s chest unlike anything he’d ever known, eyes wide and heart stilling.

A few moments later, and the door indeed opened to reveal the aftermath. The sight of his wife’s blood was unsettling, but...so it went with all new arrivals. She was pale and yet flushed in the face, panting and coated with sweat. But a weary smile still pulled at her lips at the sight of him.

“A boy,” the healer murmured, presenting the newborn to his mother first.

She cradled him gently, staring with eyes that reflected unfathomable affection, pride, and love. “...Tenkai,” she murmured, in tandem with their predetermined choice.

“Tenkai,” Sasuke agreed softly. “...welcome to the world, my son.”

He had thought his wedding day had been the happiest of his life. But this...nothing could compare to this joyous moment. Here was the fruit of their love and their labor: the next step in the converging paths of their lives. And already Sasuke knew...he would do whatever it took to protect the tiny life in his wife’s arms.

There would be nothing he would not do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day! I’m...still behind, but I actually did have a tooth pulled today, so...it was spent mostly recuperating from that~ But I wanted to get at least one done so I wouldn’t fall any further!
> 
> Anywho, a bit of a royalty verse! I did a few pieces of this for the year-long challenge, but didn’t really have much of a plot in mind, admittedly. So I thought a vague connection wouldn’t be hard to follow for any newcomers.
> 
> On that note though, I am...very tired lol - so I’d best head off for the night. Thank you for reading, and I’ll see you next time!


	13. Day Thirteen || Show No Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not afraid of Konoha, or anyone in it. He's not. He just knows none of this is going to go well.

“Sasuke...when was the last time you left the house…?”

Looking up from a scroll he’s reading, Sasuke gives his cousin a questioning glance. “...why?”

Arms folding, Shisui perks a brow at him. “Because it seems like the entire time I’ve been back, you’ve been holed up in here like a mouse under three feet of snow. Doesn’t seem much like the Sasuke I knew.”

At that, Sasuke sours a few degrees. “You know damn well I’m not the _Sasuke you knew_.”

“I don’t mean in regards to growing up and the trauma you faced. I mean in terms of shying from something difficult.”

“...excuse me?”

The elder Uchiha looks him over thoughtfully. “...why are you here, Sasuke?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“I mean _here_. In Konoha. I’ve been playing my fair share of catch-up, but from what I’ve heard, it sounded like you were dead set on razing this place to the ground not too long ago. Then suddenly you changed your mind? Why?”

“Not really something we can discuss with a light chat,” Sasuke counters, eyes dropping back to his reading.

“Because it seems to me,” Shisui goes on, clearly ignoring the cue to drop the matter, “that you’re scared of something.”

There’s a long pause before Sasuke looks back up. “...I’ve heard a lot of stupid things in my time, but that takes the cake, Shisui. What the _hell_ do I have to be scared of?”

“You tell me,” is the simple counter.

“I’m not _scared_ of anything here.”

“Then why aren’t you doing _anything_ beyond hiding away in here?”

“I’m not hiding -!”

“I’ve heard how you’ve been avoiding everyone you knew like some kind of plague. And I know I don’t know how things went with most of them...and those I _do_ know of, not nearly as well as you do,” Shisui offers, holding up a hand at Sasuke’s tensing. “...but it seems pretty obvious to me you don’t want anything to do with them. But my question is...why are you still in Konoha if it seems to be making you so _damn miserable?_ ”

“...that’s rich, coming from you. Konoha’s underbelly _stole your eye_ and left you for dead, and you haven’t done a damn thing to change things.”

“I was fifteen when that happened, and things were a _lot_ more unstable than they are now,” Shisui rebukes. “Now I am _all for_ taking out some trash, but not in the ‘burn Konoha to the ground’ kind of way like you suggested in the past. There’s some rotten shit in this village, even after Danzō and Hiruzen have been removed. But there’s also a _lot_ of innocent lives and people just trying to survive. Which I think you’ve come to realize. And I think that’s also why you came back at all: to try and salvage what’s left of the place you remember as a kid. There’s still things in Konoha worth fighting for. But you don’t seem to be doing much of anything about it.”

“I’m -!” Sasuke’s mouth clamps shut, suddenly aware he’s not sure what he wants to say. “...we’ve both got our own shit to sort out. You spent half your life alone, blind, and bearing a hell of a lot of dirty secrets. I spent mine following every wrong path and person willing to take advantage of me. I killed my brother. I let Orochimaru and Obito and Akatsuki use me to try and find what I was looking for in all the wrong places. It’s been, what...a few weeks since the war ended? Sorry if that’s too much _time_ to try and sort out everything that’s happened the past ten years.”

“I’m not saying for you to drop all inhibitions and pretend nothing ever happened,” Shisui retorts, exasperation in his tone. “But the thing is, you’ve got to take that first baby step _sometime_. The longer you put it off, the harder it’s going to be. I know you have issues with your classmates. Some...a hell of a lot more than others. But isn’t there _anyone_ you can think of to at least make that initial effort with? Anyone at all? And no, neither of _us_ count,” he adds as Sasuke opens his mouth a bit _too_ quickly.

Shifting to a half-hearted glower, Sasuke looks aside. Truthfully, given how much he retreated from others not long after even _joining_ the Academy...he’s given very few of his classmates any thought beyond those who ended up on his team. And for now, they are the _last_ people he has any inclination to connect with. “...I don’t know. I didn’t exactly make many _friends_ growing up.”

“Shocking,” Shisui counters flatly, ignoring his cousin’s scathing look. “...tell you what. Just...go out for the afternoon. You don’t even have to _talk_ to anyone. But gods above Sasuke, you have to experience more of Konoha than this house. You want to save it, right? Change it for the better? Then don’t be such a stranger to it. People are already wary of you given your status of missing nin, no matter your reasoning behind it. The more you hide away and give them the cold shoulder, the harder it’s gonna be to convince them that what you want to do here is for the betterment of the village. They’ve got work to do to re-earn your trust...but so do you. Otherwise you’re gonna come off as an asshole shoving his weight around without really _knowing_ Konoha. You ‘abandoned’ it. So come back. _Truly_.”

“Tch…” In all reality, it was Konoha that abandoned _him_ , but...he knows Shisui is right. He’s not _scared_ of the villagers, but rather...apprehensive. As his cousin notes, he isn’t on the best of terms with them, nor them with him. He’s already so damn tired, so worn from all he’s gone through. The thought of picking up yet another cause, another battle, has been daunting.

...but he’s not _afraid_. He’s not about to let Konoha think it scares him.

So, after a moment of silent internal debate, he rolls up his scroll, tying the parchment shut before getting to his feet. “...fine.”

“Atta boy. Show no fear, eh?”

That earns a cool glance, but no verbal retort as he heads for the door and into the large, empty expanse of the clan compound. To his annoyance, the autumn sunlight actually makes him squint.

...maybe he _has_ been cooped up too long.

Mentally preparing himself for the glances, gawking, and glowers, Sasuke follows the forming path between the lone Uchiha household...and the village proper. Thankfully it leads into quiet residential neighborhoods first, and not the noise and bustle of the village belly.

Even so, a few residents look up from their yards and their porches. He considers cheating a bit and using a henge, but...that largely defeats the purpose. Instead, he ignores the eyes on him and just...keeps going, winding his way around the quieter parts of the village.

Hi no Kuni is just on the brink of tumbling from Autumn into Winter, a definite chill in the air. Mulling over the fact that it will be snowing soon, Sasuke almost misses a soft inquiry of his name.

“...Sasuke-kun?”

Stopping a full pace later, he blinks before turning. There’d been a subconscious tightening of his muscles at his name and the suffix, fearing Sakura. But the tone was too soft, too gentle to be her demanding bark for attention. Instead, he sees someone he admittedly almost forgot existed: Hyūga Hinata. One of his classmates from back in the day. But despite her aging since he last even looked her way, he never forgets a face. “...Hyūga,” he offers in reply.

At his acknowledgement, she steps a bit closer. Her outfit is accented by a long coat and a scarf. “...sorry, I…” A pause. “...at first, I...wasn’t sure it was you. I haven’t seen you much since the end of the war.”

 _You haven’t seen me at all,_ he wants to counter, but thinks better of it. She’s just trying to be polite in addressing his complete ghosting. “I’ve been staying home a lot.”

“...I see. Going for a walk…?”

“Though I’d get some fresh air.” The meaningless small talk is slowly bringing an itch in the back of his mind, demanding he leave. But this is what Shisui was talking about: dipping his toes back in. And who better than someone he barely remembers, let alone has any reason to detest?

At his reply, she smiles. “It does a person good,” is her agreement. “I was just on my way back from visiting Tenten-chan. She lives out here, in the residential district.”

...he’s not sure what to say to that. “...I see.”

“...I…” Another pause - is she always so hesitant when speaking? “...forgive me if this is a little, um...forward, Sasuke-kun. But aren’t you...cold?”

He blinks. In truth he _did_ completely skip over any preparation for his little outing, too engrossed in Shisui’s nagging. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I have a spare -?”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

His blunt, almost callous reply earns a flinch back, clearly not expecting it. And for some reason, Sasuke finds himself immediately regretting it...but unsure how to take it back.

“...o-okay. Um...well, I...guess I’ll leave you to your walk.” Somehow, her voice seems even softer, almost...sad? “Have...have a good afternoon, Sasuke-kun.”

He grimaces as she walks past him. _Fix this, idiot!_ “Hyūga.”

She pauses, glancing back.

For a long moment, jaw clenched, Sasuke battles with himself over what to do. And to her credit, Hinata waits patiently, if not without a fair share of confusion. “...I...wasn’t snapping at you.”

Large, pale eyes blink. “...I understand -”

“No, I…” He sighs, a hand running back through his hair as he thinks. “...I’m still...adjusting. And...I’m not very good at... _this_.” A hand gestures vaguely, not...really explaining what _this_ is.

But Hinata seems to comprehend, brightening just a hair, turning to face him fully. “...it...must be strange,” she agrees gently. “I know we, um...we never really spoke. And I regret that. Surely being here is difficult for you, given…” She fades out, appearing unsure how much she should say. “...but I just...wanted you to know that you’re welcome here. I can’t speak for...for everyone. And maybe not everyone feels that way. But Konoha is your home, so long as...you choose it to be. And I hope things improve for you. If you need anything, please just let me know. I’d be glad to help.” She offers another smile, this one far warmer than the first.

In spite of himself, Sasuke stares at her for a long moment in genuine surprise. “...thanks,” is all he can muster in reply.

“I hope to see you around more often,” Hinata adds, hands folding at her front. “Don’t let your apprehension hold you back, Sasuke-kun. Everything is changing. And...you should be able to take part in it, too. You helped protect this chance at change, after all.” She then gives a small, polite bow. “Enjoy the rest of your walk.”

Still not sure what to say, he nods in return, watching her go. That was...not what he expected. And in a way, he can’t help but be thankful that was his first encounter: odds are anything else would have been far worse. Mulling it all over, he eventually decides to then cut his adventure short. Not very long, but...well, he wants to keep it from being ruined by anything else. And he can always have another go some other day.

...maybe he’ll have a chance to try that again and not be so...well... _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh, still not fully caught up, but...at least falling no further behind? :’D
> 
> This is a bit random and not precisely what I was aiming for when I started, but...I think it turned out all right. I’ve never written Sasuke and Hinata’s very first encounter post-war. Ones soon after, but not the first. Not sure I got it quite how I wanted, but I mean...this is a random event drabble, not the fic itself. So I guess I can forgive it xD
> 
> One of the key things about SH to me is 1. Sasuke’s lack of interaction with Hinata pre-war, and thus having no qualms about her, and 2. Hinata’s sweet nature and what I’m sure would be understanding once she heard even the barest of details concerning what he went through...let alone everything she ends up knowing (down the road) in this story. You bet your bonnet that as a member of a large Konoha clan, and someone of import in that clan who had her own share of difficulties with both internal and external politics, she’d be one of the first to rally with Sasuke for change and justice.
> 
> But that’s just my two cents, and at 2am no less, so take them with a grain of salt :P
> 
> On that note tho it is definitely time for bed lol - thanks so much for reading, and I’ll see you next time!


	14. Day Fourteen || Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to accept working with your greatest enemy, no matter the sting to your pride...or your honor.

He’s trained his entire life for this.

For as long as he can remember, Sasuke has been taught the ways of his people: those of them who, into years long past, have striven to defeat mankind’s greatest enemy.

Monsters.

Woven into their culture as gods and spirits, the true faces of many kami, yōkai, and other inhuman beings are in fact little more than creatures of nightmares that have haunted humanity for uncounted eons. They steal, they kidnap, they murder...and they must be eliminated.

The Uchiha have been hunters for uncounted generations, at least back to the fabled warrior Madara, who was claimed to have slain a kitsune of nine tails. And now, with his training nearing completion, Sasuke is to join the ranks of his kin as a true hunter of those who call themselves Nightwalkers.

But first...one final test.

Hunt a monster. All on his own. And bring back its head as proof of his valor and victory.

Of course, their methods aren’t as...publicly acceptable as they were in the days of old. After all, these creatures can appear human, and do their best to hide their true nature among real men. To do battle with one in a public place would see human officers called. And explaining their mission would be a breach of their secrecy and vows.

This will be a test of more than just his skills in the hunt. He must remain undetected, and not bring risk of exposure or shame to his clan.

But he’s ready.

As he prepares to depart - barred from returning until he brings back his prize - several of the men of his family gather to see him off. His brother, father, and cousin all give confident smiles.

“Make me proud, my son,” Fugaku offers, chin raised.

“Hai.”

“Just stay focused, and stay safe,” are Itachi’s words, replied to with a nod.

“Kick ass.” Shisui gives a rugged grin.

At that, Sasuke snorts. “I’ll do more than that.” It’s then, with little left to say, he takes his leave, the gate shutting behind him.

From here on out...he’s on his own.

Unlike his ancestors heading out on horseback with silver naginata, Sasuke’s equipment is far more modern: a motorcycle, and a pistol...along with some knives and shuriken, a tantō strapped along the small of his back under his coat. All pure silver.

Parts of the old ways are still the best ways, after all.

Mounting up and revving the engine, he leaves his family’s removed home in the foothills behind. Despite the risks of running alongside humanity, it’s far easier to find a monster hiding in plain sight within cities and towns than anywhere wild. Like rats, they follow civilization wherever it goes, hoping they aren’t the unlucky ones caught in a well-stocked trap.

But one of them is about to see their luck run out.

Passing through a few small villages, he eventually finds his target: a decent city of about a hundred thousand souls. A vast majority of which are truly human...but at least a small fraction are anything but.

To begin, he makes his way through the belly of the place. Despite their reclusion into the dark of night, monsters are still attracted to the lights of downtown. Spotting one isn’t easy...but that just means he’ll need to do his homework.

Most initiations take at least a few weeks of careful study, stalking, and only after all the hard work, slaying. He hardly expects to be home in time for breakfast. Instead, he finds himself a decent hotel room...and then goes on foot.

He lacks a werewolf’s keen nose or a harpy’s sharp eyes. Finding a fake among the crowds isn’t easy for a human, even one with his training. It only gets you so far when your body is limited in ways a monster’s is enhanced. There’ll be no shortcuts.

Entering a variety of nightlife business, he observes. Asks questions of the staff. Searches for telltale signs. While there _are_ the rare places that are majority or even purely Nightwalker, finding one is like finding a grain of rice in the snow. His far better bet is finding a loner that risks going to _human_ places, instead.

As confident as he is...he’s not sure he could take on an entire hornets’ nest by himself, anyway. There will be time for raids when he’s a little more experienced, and not on his own.

Adapting to a nocturnal routine is a bit difficult at first, but soon enough he’s walking the night streets like one of _them_ , rising with the setting sun and sleeping once it rises. Slowly but surely he familiarizes himself with his surroundings.

And then, after biding his time...he catches a break.

A woman. She’s been frequenting a laundromat, open-late market, and a few other shops...but only after dark. Possible to explain with a night shift, but he doesn’t buy it. And after tracking her home to an apartment, he’s all but certain she’s not nearly as human as she appears to be.

She’s Nightwalker. He’d bet his favorite katana on it.

Now all that’s left is to pick the proper moment to confront her, confirm her specie...and kill her.

Leaning against a building across the street, he watches through the windows as she goes about doing her laundry. Dainty hands fold garments of white and various shades of purple. Already her groceries sit in a chair nearby, ready to be hauled back home with her clothes.

But she won’t be making it there tonight.

Patience ever his virtue, Sasuke moves only as she steps out. Her route is entirely on foot. That’ll make things easier. No trains to navigate. All he needs is the quiet street her small apartment building sits on. He’s already taken care of the security cameras that cover her path. As soon as she’s in range, he’ll strike.

Tailing her is easy. For being one of _them_ , she doesn’t seem too anxious. Might be a powerful one, then...or just naive. His family often targets this town for their work, and any Nightwalker worth their salt knows it. Perhaps she thinks herself too small a fish to be bothered with.

But any monster is still a monster.

Rounding the final corner, Sasuke feels his muscles quiver in anticipation. If all goes well...he’ll be home in a few hours with his honor intact and place among his clan secured. He just needs to -

“Kyah!”

Startling at the cry, too lost in his thoughts, Sasuke mentally curses his lapse in attention and refocuses. The woman’s bags are scattered across the roadway.

She’s...being attacked?

Blinking in confusion, Sasuke rests a hand on the hilt of his blade. Where did they -?

“Lookie lookie here...a tasty little morsel! And you’re even Nightwalker...that’ll make it even better!”

Turning to a nearby recessed alcove into a building, Sasuke spots them. A long-coated figure holds his target by the throat, her feet kicking a foot off the ground.

“L-let me go!”

“Shush now. Just need a taste, then I’ll be on my way. If you don’t squirm, it won’t be five minutes, beauty. No muss, no fuss. I’ll even lick you clean, heh heh heh...”

“I said...let me _go_ …!”

In less than a blink, her form changes. Arms become wings, lower legs scaling and growing talons. With a kick, she forces the man back several paces.

“Gah! You little bitch…!” He holds his middle, and Sasuke notices the sharp smell of blood. Seems her claws struck true. “It didn’t have to be this difficult! Might just kill you now for the trouble!”

Immediately, Sasuke finds himself torn. Vampires are a far bigger threat to humans than a harpy. But if he attacks the vampire, odds are she’ll get away! He’ll still have a prize, but -?

Unfortunately, it’s then he’s noticed. “Great, another liability…!” The bloodsucker bares sharpened teeth at him. “This one smells human...not as fancy as my feathery feast, but I won’t turn down a second helping...!”

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke then draws his short blade, the silver glinting in a nearby porch light. “I’m afraid I’m not your typical easy pickings, monster. Your thieving of blood ends tonight.”

Red eyes widen. “...a Hunter…?”

As the vampire hesitates, Sasuke glances to the harpy, still catching her breath along the door and partially Shifted. They lock eyes, and Sasuke realizes he’s about to do something very stupid...but two against one is better than a duel.

By unspoken agreement, they both launch forward. The harpy, closer, wraps her avian feet around the vampire’s upper arms. Wings flutter to keep her airborne and hold him in place.

“What the hell are you -?!”

With as much speed as his human body can muster, Sasuke streaks forward, plunging his weapon into the monster’s already-torn gut as one hand grips the handle, the other at the butt and pushing it to the hilt.

A howl of unspeakable pain breaks out in the night before cutting short, the blade withdrawn and instead slashing an exposed throat. Reduced to gurgles, it eventually fades as the harpy releases her grip and lets the corpse fall.

An eerie silence falls over the street.

Panting, Sasuke stares at it for a moment before looking up. Blood has splattered over the woman’s form, now fully human again as she sags in the aftermath of panic and adrenaline.

...he could probably take her.

And yet, something stays his hand.

...he’s never heard of Nightwalkers attacking other Nightwalkers before.

Fear is still plain on her face, speckled with crimson. Her shoulders shake. If he were otherwise unaware...he’d think her human.

Deep in his mind, something cracks: a resolute belief suddenly seems...flawed.

Swallowing harshly, she looks to him in return. Something in her sobers. “...are...are you going to kill _me_ , too?”

A moment of silence. “...I was,” he admits. “...I followed you here.”

“...but…?”

“...but you’ve clearly had enough excitement for one evening,” Sasuke replies, leaning down to clean his blade on the vampire’s coat before sheathing it. Another knife is drawn in preparation for beheading him...but he hesitates, not wanting to scare her.

...why should he care if he scares her?

She, too, looks confused. “...but I thought -?”

“Want me to change my mind?”

“N-no!”

“Then get out of here before I do,” he retorts, making his next action obvious to give her a chance to avoid it.

Clearly skittish now, she skirts around him and hastily picks up her things before fleeing to the nearby gate to her building.

...and then she pauses.

Taking out a waterproof canvas bag to hide away the head (and keep the contents from leaking), Sasuke turns to her.

“...w...what will you do with...the rest of him?”

“...clean up crew’ll handle it. Which means _you_ need to get inside before they get here and see you.”

Expression torn, she still lingers.

“...do you have a deathwish, or what?”

“I-I just…” She bites her lip. “...thank you.”

“...for?”

“For...saving my life. I wouldn’t stand a c-chance against someone like...s-someone like him. I...I owe you.”

“Not sure a Hunter is someone you want a debt with.”

“Debt is our highest form of currency,” she murmurs, earning a furrow of his brow. “We - Nightwalkers, that is - we take it v-very seriously.”

“I don’t _want_ anything from you. It’s bad enough I’m thinking about letting you live. I’m breaking my _own_ code right now!”

She flinches. “...may...may I ask your name…?”

A curt sigh escapes him. “...Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.”

“I’m H-Hinata. Hyūga Hinata. Someday, I’ll...I’ll repay you.”

“Just forget about it, and get inside,” he hisses, shooing with his hand. “Any of my _friends_ see you out here, _they’ll_ kill you. And I won’t stop them.”

After one last pause, she gives an awkward dip of a bow before retreating inside, her things all a jumbled mess in her arms.

Watching her go, Sasuke just sighs as an unmarked van pulls into the street. From it, several Uchiha underlings emerge and begin the task of removing the scene.

“Sasuke-sama,” the driver greets with a bow. “It’s good to see you. You succeeded, then?”

Wordlessly, Sasuke holds aloft his satchel.

“Excellent. I can radio ahead and let them know you’re coming?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Very well.”

Mood inexplicably soured, Sasuke returns to his room, ending his rent and hopping astride his bike for the way home. A heaviness weighs in his gut.

He knows where she lives.

Knows her name.

He should tell someone so they can finish her off, or just do it himself.

...and yet…

...this isn’t good. His first official hunt, and he let a Nightwalker get away. No one knows, but... _he_ does. Regret simmers in his chest.

...but so too does a kind of relief settle over him.

If anyone in his clan ever finds out...he’ll likely be stripped of his rank at best, and outcast at worst. To let one of their destined enemies escape alive is an unspeakable shame.

...but how was he supposed to kill her when she looked at him like that? With those big, _stupid_ eyes…?!

Sighing curtly in his helmet, he banishes the thought. Just...forget about it. Take your victory. Leave the rest behind and never look back.

...and pray she never finds you and tries to repay that debt.

It just might cost you everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I’m now TWO days behind but...hopefully this being longer makes up for it? ^^; I was gonna try to catch up more today but GOLLY it was ridiculously hot and I spent most of the day melted in my chair, blegh. And it’s gonna last at least two more days so don’t expect much from me until then kjdfjhg
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Longtime readers likely know my monster verse, BUT. I switched up roles again! This time Hinata’s the monstie, and Sasuke the Hunter. But he just can’t harm a hair on her pretty little head, no matter what verse they’re in xD
> 
> I’d ramble more but it’s honestly still hot and I’ma just...go bake to death in my bed, lol
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


	15. Day Fifteen || Turnip Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With how busy everyone is nowadays, Hinata isn't about to miss an opportunity to catch up with her friends and enjoy some good food! Sasuke might not get to go, but...well, sometimes you just need a little girl time.

For the first time in _far_ too long, Hinata is having a girls’ day. And not just _any_ girls’ day, but a potluck to boot!

With everyone’s busy schedules, getting a day to align to allow the four of them to meet up has been ridiculously difficult. Between Sakura’s haphazard shifts at the hospital to Ino’s work with the interrogation department to Tenten’s shop, coordinating has been a nightmare. Hinata, for her part, has tried to be flexible. Her work with Sasuke and the rest of the Hyūga to keep the civilians of Konoha safe hasn’t exactly been easy, but her new husband does his best to accommodate her.

So, _finally_ , after weeks of near-misses, they have a day: Saturday. And Ino, with her connections to Konoha parks’ botanical group, managed to arrange a private spot in one of the village’s largest public gardens for the afternoon.

It’s going to be perfect!

And Hinata has gone all-out. Rising at the crack of done to have it finished in time, she’s made an old recipe of her mother’s: homemade turnip soup. Alongside from-scratch cinnamon buns, she’s sure to contribute to the miserable fullness they’ll all be feeling by the end of the day. She packs up bowls and utensils for her share, double checking she has everything she needs.

“Ready to go?”

Turning to Sasuke, she gives him a bright smile. “I think so! Sorry you can’t come…”

“It’s called a girls’ day for a reason. And I’m not sure I’d fit in, regardless.”

At that, Hinata pouts. “Of course you would. But...maybe you and the rest of the guys could have a day to get together…?”

Sasuke’s expression immediately sours. “Not sure I’d enjoy their idea of a ‘fun’ evening. Probably pigging out on greasy food and cheap beer.”

A giggle escapes her. “You’re probably right...still, I feel bad.”

“Trust me, I don’t feel slighted.” A hand threads fingers in her hair, resting against the rear of her head to steady her as lips gently press to her brow. “Go have fun.”

She beams softly. “Okay...I left you a portion of soup for supper, okay?”

“Thanks, Hinata.”

“Bye!” Giving a little wave, she packs up her things and heads out the door.

As per usual, the Konoha Summer has been hot. And today is no exception. Despite her demure style, Hinata has deemed a sundress necessary attire for the heat. White with a bit of lilac floral print, it’s still decent enough for her tastes. Reaching her knees with a medium neckline, the straps are several inches wide. Enough to keep cool, but not _too_ much for her self-conscious self. Flat white sandals replace her typical on-duty boots. She even went so far as to paint her nails a soft lavender color.

And to top it all off, she’s got a wide-brimmed white hat to shade her face, accented with a purple ribbon.

...okay, maybe she put a lot of thought into this outfit, but...she wants to look nice! Especially since Ino always looks pretty...while Hinata’s not usually the dress-up sort, there’s a sort of unspoken sizing up whenever the four of them meet. Tenten pretends not to care with her tomboy attitude, but even she has her feminine moments alongside rough-and-tumble Sakura.

She just...wants to fit in, is all. Doesn’t matter how old they get, they’re still victims of their own vanities...some just more than others.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, Hinata brightens as she spots her friends. Sakura and Ino are already present, Tenten nowhere yet to be seen. “Hi guys!”

The pair turn and smile back. “Hinata-chan!” Ino greets jovially, waving her over. “Wow, you went all out, huh?”

“W-well, I...I really love to cook,” she explains sheepishly. “I brought soup a-and dessert!”

“I thought I smelled cinnamon,” Sakura agrees with a grin. “You’ve always made those!”

The pink in Hinata’s cheeks gets a little darker. “They’re...my favorite…”

“Well, I’m trying to watch my diet but I think I can cheat just _one_ ,” Ino replies, arms folding. “No one can pass up Hinata-chan’s baking.”

“Chyeah!” the rosette agrees.

“Any word from Tenten yet…?” Hinata then asks, setting her basket of goodies and wares on the table.

“Sadly she had to back out last minute,” Sakura sighs. “Apparently some important officer under the daimyō just sent in an order for a dress sword, and she needs to fill it as soon as possible.”

The Hyūga wilts a bit. “I see…”

“I swear, we’re just cursed to always have at least _one_ person unable to come,” Ino sighs, taking a seat and draping one leg over the other.

“Someday we’ll manage it.” Taking out a large pitcher of premade tea, Sakura pours them all a glass. “We can put some of all our stuff together and take it to her place for her after, so she doesn’t miss out.”

“Oh, g-good idea!”

With that, the typical small talk begins as food is dished out: catching up on all the goings-on in their lives. Sakura moans about how busy the hospital remains. “The more hours the more pay of course, but it hardly leaves me any free time! I’m almost as bad as Naruto now with how little I’m home,” she pouts, leaning her chin in a hand.

“Well, at least neither of you are sitting there alone too often,” Ino replies, sipping her tea.

“Yeah, but I’d rather we _both_ just have more time off.”

“You know, you both control your own schedules.”

“We’re both workaholics,” is Sakura’s sheepish admission. “Someday we’ll slow down a bit, but right now we’re in our primes!”

“I know what you mean,” Hinata offers politely. “Sasuke and I hardly ever take time off. Even with all of the Hyūga we have signed up for the community watch force, it seems we’re always needed somewhere.”

“Well, Sasuke’s the founder after all. Since Shisui’s working with the Hokage, he’s really the only Uchiha people can rely on themselves.” Ino tilts her head curiously. “And you might not be heiress by name, but your clan still has massive respect for you and your abilities. Of course they’d rely on you, too.”

At the compliment, Hinata’s head ducks demurely, blushing. “...I suppose so…”

“How’s Hanabi been holding up?”

“Well! She’s, well...she’s bored with her lessons, but she’s always been a bit...easily distracted,” Hinata laughs. “But she takes her role seriously. And I know she’s relying on Neji-nīsan for guidance.”

“Any lingering problems with him?”

“Thankfully no, he recovered very well.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Sakura sighs. “One hell of a risky procedure, but...well, we all know how stubborn _she_ is.”

“...I’ll never be able to repay her,” is Hinata’s quiet reply.

“Not sure a debt is the point, though. Besides, the main thing is he’s okay. Now if only he’d get off his high horse and propose to poor Tenten already.”

“He wants to! It’s just, um...complicated. Clan traditions and all that.”

“But what about you and Sasuke?”

“That was mostly excused due to the alliance,” Hinata sighs. “There’s only two Uchiha left, but...he’s technically still clan heir, so my father convinced the council it was still proper. It took some convincing for him too, though.”

“Ugh, so glad I don’t deal with any clan nonsense,” Sakura mutters lowly, stirring the last dredges of her soup. “Seems like such a pain.”

“Depends on the clan,” Ino offers with a shrug. “None of my team, despite us all being heirs, were pushed into marriages into the clan.”

“The Hyūga are probably the most, um...antiquated clan in the village,” Hinata admits with a disappointed set of her lips. “I have to wonder what Hanabi will do when the time comes…”

“Oh I doubt anyone’s gonna tell _her_ what to do, the little spitfire.”

“Probably not, but that will still cause q-quite the stir.”

“Your clan’s had lots of stirrings since the war. It’s good for them,” Ino quips, taking a bite of cinnamon bun. “I still can’t believe it took so long to abolish the houses…”

“Well, after Neji-nīsan’s actions, it couldn’t really be ignored anymore,” Hinata agrees quietly.

“Then your big role in the ousting of the rest of the old council. Now _that_ was awesome.” A wide grin grows over Sakura’s face. “I’ll never forget that.”

“Indeed. I’m just glad Sasuke and his family got the closure they were denied for so long…” Hinata’s eyes drop to the table somberly. “It still b-breaks my heart to think about it.”

“...yeah…”

A muted silence falls over the group of them for a time.

“...well, I don’t know about you two, but I’m full of both food _and_ gossip,” Ino then announces, leaning back with a satisfied sigh. “Amazing soup _and_ buns, Hinata-chan.”

“T-thank you!”

“You’ll have to share the recipes!”

“You can’t cook to save your life, Dekorīn,” Ino laughs.

“That’s what practice is for, Ino-buta!”

Smiling sheepishly, Hinata waves a hand. “I-I’ll get you both copies.”

Tidying up after themselves (and putting together Tenten’s box, which Ino agrees to deliver), the trio stand and chat a little longer before parting ways. Evening is settling over the village, and Hinata sighs contentedly in the cooling air.

It was a nice day.

Arriving home, she calls out her arrival, Sasuke replying from inside.

“You’re early.”

“...am I?”

“I thought you’d be gone longer is all. Had your soup.”

“Oh! Was it good…?”

“Very. You’ll have to teach me.”

At that, Hinata gives a smile. “...I’d be happy to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, some slice of life fluff! Not so much centered on Sasuke this time around, but Hinata can always use more love. As can her bonds with the other girls! Still bugs me how little we got to see them all interact in canon...
> 
> Otherwise though, a simple little piece, nothing too special~ Another hot as heckie day so that’ll be all from me for now, but once the heatwave’s over I want to try to catch back up again lol
> 
> On that note though, I’d best head off for the night. Thank you for reading!


	16. Day Sixteen || Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the road, a couple of travelers take shelter from the rain and happen to cross paths with some...interesting characters.

Not every night is fit for travel.

Hooves gives muffled thuds along the well-worn dirt road. Above the pair of riders, a clear night sky has slowly been clouding, blotting out the stars as the weather subtly shifts. The summer evening is cool, a breeze winding its way through the trees that line the path.

“Another mile or so, and we’ll be upon the inn I mentioned,” the lead rider announces, glancing over his shoulder to his companion. “A suitable place to rest for the night.”

“Must we stop?” is the quiet counter question. “Surely we can make it by daybreak if we press on.”

“We may, but then we will be exhausted and sore from so many hours in the saddle. It’s best we take the time instead to give ourselves a well-earned respite. A few hours will make little difference. The day will be the same, and we’ll not need to waste daylight on sleeping.”

Lips slightly pursing, Hinata nevertheless offers no further argument.

“Besides,” her cousin then offers, glancing skyward as a few leaves begin to bounce around them. “I believe we are in for some showers, lady Hinata. It won’t do for you to get drenched and catch cold.”

“...very well.”

Urging their mounts to a swift trot from their steady walk, the pair hurry the last stretch before reaching the inn. Horses tethered in the adjoined stable, they step in and breathe sighs of relief.

Within, the main floor is largely taken by a tavern. Though the hearth is empty of flame, the atmosphere is still warm and pleasant, the lighting a cheery glow from lanterns and candles. Tables are filled with boisterous patrons, many indulging in spirited drinks before conceding for the night. At the opening of the door, several glance up but offer no greeting, returning to their own conversations once curiosity is sated.

“It is not... _entirely_ suitable,” Neji mutters, eyeing the common rabble a bit warily.

“It will do fine. Not everything must live up to my _father’s_ expectations,” is Hinata’s gentle counter, stepping further in as her cousin follows. “We are warm, dry, and will soon have full bellies and a place to sleep. There’s little else to ask for.”

Not looking as convinced, Neji nonetheless keeps to her side, his wary expression making it more than clear he won’t tolerate any interference as they approach the barkeep.

“Have you any free rooms?” Hinata inquires, ignoring Neji’s hawkish gaze behind her.

“Aye. Have y’need of one, or two?”

“Two,” Neji cuts in, earning a roll of Hinata’s eyes at his prudishness.

“Would you not feel better keeping a close eye on me?” she counters, glancing to him.

“Two rooms,” is his simple insistence.

She sighs. “...two, please.”

The keep then slides as many keys across the bar, each engraved with a number. “Take a seat anywheres y’like, and you’ll be served. May be a tad slow - the weather seems to be swelling our walls this evening.”

“It’s no trouble - thank you.” Pocketing the keys, Hinata heads for an empty table along a wall, settling primly on her seat. “...do you need to be so tense?” she then chastises Neji. “You’re attracting more attention than you’re s-scaring off.”

“Common places make me nervous.”

“It was _your_ idea we stop here. I thought it better to press on.”

“I’ll not have you nodding off tomorrow when we meet the other dignitaries,” is his rebuke. “Even if it means going without rest myself.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Honestly Neji, you can be so -”

“Begging your pardon my lord and lady, but...have you need for these extra seats?”

Both Hyūga turn to see a third figure standing at the edge of their table, gesturing to the empty chairs opposite them. Just beside him is a fourth. Both of raven hair and ruddy eyes, Hinata can quickly tell what they are.

Thankfully she recovers from her surprise faster than Neji, and smiles at the pair. “We’ve no need, no - empty chairs are vanishing by the moment. Please, sit.”

Even as Neji glances to her incredulously, Hinata ignores him and watches the pair of young men. The latter seems to be about her age, the other a few years older. “Much obliged,” he offers with a smile of his own.

Hinata offers a nod in return.

“Forgive me, but...I could not help but overhear your conversation. Are you by chance headed to Salustia as well?”

In spite of herself, Hinata blinks. “I...yes, we are. I am vying for a position under Auquiana. Are you…?”

“Ignitrios,” he replies. “Our family has direct ties back to the original blessings. My father insisted we try our hand. Speaking of which…” He holds his out. “Itachi, of the Uchiha. And my younger brother, Sasuke.”

“Hinata of the Hyūga. And my cousin, Neji. Forgive his expression, he is...wary to be so far from home.”

“As are we...we have rarely left the city of our birth. But such a chance could not be passed by so easily.”

“Precisely. Perhaps we can make the last leg of the journey come morning together? Given we’re all headed the same place.”

“An excellent idea. I must admit, it’s comforting to introduce ourselves in a more...secluded venue. I suspect the meeting proper will be quite daunting. Knowing we are not completely isolated will be a comfort.”

“A good point!” It’s then Hinata looks to the younger brother curiously. “Are you vying for a position, or…?”

“I’ll be content either way,” is his reply, tone low and soft. “If I’m chosen, so be it. If not, I’ll still be an attendant for my brother.”

“That is Neji’s hope: to be my aide should I be chosen. But that all remains to be s-seen, of course. I’m sure I will be far from the only hopeful.”

“My brother is heir - I have little doubt he’ll take the role,” Sasuke replies, and she can’t help a smile at the pride in his tone. “He’s far better suited for politics, anyway. I’ve not the patience for them.”

“They can be quite daunting, yes. But I am eager to try and make a difference. My clan has long been divided, and...I have hopes of unification should I be accepted.”

At the idea of division, Sasuke’s brow furrows in obvious curiosity. But before he can ask more, a server finally finds them and asks for their orders. The group then fall back into easy conversation, Neji soon finding a conversational partner in Itachi as Hinata speaks to Sasuke.

“Have you ever been to Salustia?”

“Once, when I was very young,” Sasuke replies with a shrug. “I remember little of it.”

“I’ve never been...but I’ve heard it’s breathtaking. So much white marble and beautiful architecture. And the statue of Luxeria…! I cannot wait to see it with my own eyes.”

“That’s about all I _do_ recall, admittedly. It’s far larger than you imagine it to be. And looks like it could leap to life at any moment.”

“Wow...I’m all the more eager, then! And I’m glad we won’t arrive alone. I’m fearful we’ll get lost…!”

“The castle sits atop a knoll and overlooks the entire city. If you ever get lost, just head there and reorient yourself. It’s where we’ll all be for the majority of the time, anyway. All roads eventually lead to it. At least that’s what my brother says - he recalls more than I.”

“Another wonder to behold, I’m sure.”

“We never got that close, so I can’t tell you. But it was beautiful even from a distance.”

Sinking into daydreams, Hinata rests her chin in a hand, watching rain slither down the window beside her. She can’t help but hope the weather will be clear when they arrive - to see the capital in anything less than a sunny day will surely be a grave disappointment. Hopefully Luxeria will bless the day with sunshine...with a little help from Ignitrios, of course.

Maybe it’s fate she’s met some of the hopefuls under the banner of fire. Still...she’ll pray to Auquiana to stop the rain nonetheless.

...but at least it helped drive them all here.

Once full of both food and gossip, the four part ways and head to their rooms until morning. Neji, as always, gives Hinata stern instructions to best protect her space.

“I’ll be fine,” is her weary insistence. “Besides, you are _right_ next door. Should I scream, you’ll be a moment away.”

“Damn right I will be,” is how he leaves it with a grumble, bidding her goodnight before shutting the door.

Readying for sleep, Hinata sits for a time atop her bed, listening to the rain with closed eyes. For a moment, she can pretend she’s home in her room in the familiar showers of her coastal city. But the ambient noise beneath the rain is still too telling to ignore.

She thought she’d be more nervous, but...maybe meeting a few others and realizing they’re just as human as they are has helped quell any unease. It’s a big day, but...she has faith it will go well. At the very least, even if she _isn’t_ chosen to represent her element, she’ll have an experience of a lifetime. Seeing the Luxerian capital, meeting so many other el’ven people…! Something she’d never get to do under her father’s thumb back home otherwise.

And maybe, just maybe...she’s already made some friends to hang onto once it’s all said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I am...not sure what this is, plot-wise xD I was at a bit of a loss for what to write. Not much actual ship content, my apologies. Seems I’m not as entirely over my burnout as I’d hoped, eh heh~
> 
> Anywho, just some fantasy verse nonsense, really. Uchiha and Hyūga crossing paths on their way to the same destination~ I doubt I’ll ever do a full fic of this crossover since I’m already doing one that’s more OC-centric. Got plenty of other ideas anyway, once I’m in a better place to sit and do so :’D
> 
> Buuut it’s late, I’m wiped, and better call it a night. Thanks for reading~


	17. Day Seventeen || Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick jaunt down to the store for a random snack craving. Nothing special about that, right?

Lying on her bedroom floor, Hinata stares up at the ceiling, occasionally giving an owlish blink. The little glow-in-the-dark stars and planets she stuck up there when she went through her _space phase_ are still there, their oddly pale yellow-green dim and listless in the daylight hours of morning. About how she’s feeling right now, as a matter of fact.

It’s quiet today. Like it is every day. And _has_ been everyday for...gosh, how long _has_ it been, now? She’s lost count.

Lost count of the days since everyone disappeared.

Not just her father and her sister, either. _Everyone_. One day Hinata simply woke up...and found she was the absolute last person on earth. Or at least...she’s yet to encounter a single other person. And it’s been months, at the very least. The phone never rings. No cars drive by. Turning on the television shows the same programs as per usual, but they’re all reruns. And the news stations are just endless cycles of advertisements.

Online is much the same. Nothing updates. But nothing completely stops, either. Somehow she still _has_ power, internet, phone connection...it’s odd.

She goes to the store a few blocks away. Everything is still there. And nothing is going bad. The produce still looks the same as the first day she went.

At first...it was extremely hard to wrap her brain around, as one would likely expect. Theories clogged her brain for days. Was she actually in a coma, dreaming all of this? Was she dead, stuck in some weird limbo? Had she simply...lost her mind?

And then the thoughts of absolute loneliness. Never seeing her family again. True, she didn’t have the best relationships with either of them, but...to have any chance at that changing ripped away made her realize how much she’d truly wasted a very final opportunity.

In the end, however...there was simply acceptance. Deciding to, at least until she reached some unspoken limit, to just...try living. See how far she could get.

And so far, it’s been...okay. While she can’t explain (and maybe doesn’t _want_ to explain) the seeming lack of passing time beyond a day and night cycle (how else could nothing be rotting?), other things change. The weather still varies. It just rained yesterday, and it’s a balmy seventy-two degrees today according to her phone, and sunny. And thought it’s not been quite long enough to confirm seasons, Summer _does_ seem to be conceding to Fall.

Which makes her wonder how _that’s_ going to go. There’s been no shut-off in the power, but what if something happens? She’d never know how to fix it! Maybe just...find someplace where the power was still on. Or steal a generator. Eventually though she’ll run out of gas, right…?

Many of the rules of this new (?) world escape her.

But for now, those life-changing questions aren’t what’s on her mind.

...she has a craving.

For a few moments longer, she maintains her position on her floor. But then enough will musters up, and she sits upright with a grunt before hauling herself to her feet. Putting on some shoes, she then leaves the house and heads down the road.

The door she leaves unlocked. How’s she going to get robbed, being the last person left? And that way, no ever worrying about locking herself out, either.

...it happened once last year when Hanabi was out of town with a friend and her father on a business trip. Most embarrassing reason to talk to her neighbor ever.

Plugging in earbuds to her phone, she keeps one ear open, just in case. Otherwise, her favorite pop songs play in the background of her walk, humming absently. A few times she’s mustered up the courage to sing out loud, given no one is around to hear. But even being completely alone...she’s still shy.

Twenty minutes sees her at the supermarket. Not bothering to take a cart, she instead tries to remember what aisle she needs, wandering down the front and reading the signs above each. What category does it fall under, again…?

Lost in her musing, she actually squeals out loud in surprise at a sudden crashing sound.

W...what…?

Frozen in place and barely daring to breathe, only her eyes flicker in search of...something. Anything. It sounded like it came from the back of the store...maybe some animals got in? Those, at least, she’s seen plenty of. Squirrels in her backyard, cats sunning themselves on porches. She tries not to think of all the abandoned pets with no one coming home for them anymore.

But in the subsequent silence, she doesn’t hear the scurrying of surprised feet like she would expect of anything inhuman. Instead...an impressive string of oaths and swears reaches her ears.

...no, it...it can’t be…

Throat suddenly dry, Hinata weighs her odds. On one hand...it could be someone friendly! Maybe she’s not as alone as she feared! But...on the other...they might see her as a threat, and kill her. Or do...other horrible things to her.

Loneliness can leave one wanting, after all. Or just drive a person to a sick, brain-rotted edge.

Eventually, she overcomes the absolute tension in her legs and shuffles forward a few inches, doing her best to remain absolutely quiet. There’s now just vague rustling sounds as...whoever it is rummages through...whatever they’re doing. Part of her still wants to run screaming, but her curiosity about another person existing in this unreal reality is just a bit more convincing.

She peers down each aisle as gingerly as possible, finding each empty as she gets closer and closer to the noises. And with every step, the nerves in her gut wind tighter and tighter in apprehension. Could this _be_ any more suspenseful?!

Finally, reaching the _last_ aisle, she lets one eye look past a display of chips before withdrawing with a hint of a gasp.

They’re there! Whoever they are!

Calming her racing heart just enough, she then glances back around. An entire display of boxes - of what she can’t tell from here - has been completely obliterated, creating a huge spill of cardboard across the back corner of the store. And right in the middle of it is a person.

Clearly scavenging for certain types of...whatever those are, they stuff the occasional box into an oversized duffle bag slung over their shoulder. Seems someone else is making a supply run. Looking at another box, they weigh the option before tossing it nonchalantly.

...for some reason, that makes her frown.

Once the bag is full, however, the person in question starts heading back her way.

Panic.

Withdrawing and not knowing where to go, Hinata dances in place for a long moment before ducking behind a “pixelated” display of cases of soda depicting the local football team logo. From there, she watches as the stranger walks right past her.

He looks to be about her age. Messy dark hair, fair complexion, typical clothes of boys she’s seen at her highschool. But she doesn’t recognize him...not that she’d know everyone anyway, her school and city are pretty big. Or maybe he’s from out of town, passing through and gathering more supplies.

The possibilities are endless, and she’s only getting more curious.

Once he reaches the doors, he slings the bag to the floor and...picks up another one? Where’d he get all these things, anyway? Then back he comes, clearly on a second round as he ducks into another aisle.

Realizing she’s safe, Hinata makes to follow, creeping up to the same aisle.

Only to scream when he comes back out.

Seems he took a wrong turn.

To his credit, he doesn’t shout back. Rather, he stumbles back with a wheeze, going ghostly pale as Hinata manages to trip over her own feet and fall on her backside.

“P-please! Don’t kill me!” she cries, arms lifting to shield her face.

“W...what?”

Hearing his own panic, Hinata risks a glance. He just...stares at her in obvious confusion.

“...I...I thought, um…” Well now she’s embarrassed. Heat floods her face. “...it’s just been so...so long since I…?”

“Christ lady, you scared the shit out of me,” he then cuts in with a heavy sigh.

“S-sorry!”

“The hell were you doing?”

“Well, I...I came to get -?” Oh hell, that’s not important. “...I heard a noise, and...saw you. I haven’t seen another person in...in months. I wasn’t sure what to expect, I guess.”

“...you too, huh?”

She blinks.

“Everyone else just up and disappeared on you?”

“Y...yeah. I thought -?”

“You were the last person on earth?”

“...mhm.”

“Me too. But it seems there’s at least two of us. Which makes me wonder if there’s any more.”

“I honestly thought this was all some strange dream...maybe I just h-hit my head and fell into a coma.”

“Yeah, same here. But then I started getting hungry and no one but me was gonna feed me.” He gestures to his bag. “Hence a supply run.”

“Yeah, I...I know how those go.” After a pause, Hinata sheepishly gets back to her feet, posture withdrawn. “...I’m Hinata, by the way.”

“Sasuke. I’d say nice to meet you, but uh...kinda biased given your the first face I’ve seen in months.”

At that, she can’t help a giggle. “True. Still...I’m g-glad to know I’m not alone. Where do you live, if...you don’t mind me asking?”

“Like eight blocks west of here.”

“I’m three to the north.”

“Makes you wonder how we haven’t crossed paths until now, huh?”

“Yeah...weird.”

They fall into an awkward silence.

“...W-well, I...I better let you get back to…” Hinata gestures to his bag.

“Hey, you wanna share numbers?”

At that, she jolts. “... I -?”

“Just in case we want to talk or something. Not like we have anyone else to chat with, right? And we might need help at some point.”

“Oh...g-good point. Um…” Fiddling with her pockets, she pulls out her phone and trades her digits. “Sasuke, right?”

“Yeah. And Hinata?”

“Mhm.”

“Cool.” He tucks his mobile back into his sweatshirt. “Guess I’ll, er...talk to you later.”

“Guess so. Um...b-bye.” Giving a very awkward little wave, Hinata steps past him and just..scurries for the door, heart once again pounding in her chest as she hurries back up the road.

If...if this Sasuke guy is still here...who else could still be around? Suddenly everything she’s assumed for the past few months is thrown into doubt. A few blocks apart, and it took them this long to cross paths. How many more could there be…?

Or is it just them?

So shook up is she, Hinata doesn’t realize - until she’s back in her house, leaning wearily against her front door - that she didn’t actually get what she went out for.

...well...maybe next time.

She’s had enough excitement for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have...no idea what this is kjdfdjhg just a cliche “last two people on Earth” idea that hit me completely out of nowhere xD The actual prompt has very little to do with it beyond never being revealed because...reasons.
> 
> (I dunno what she wanted, she wouldn’t tell me lol)
> 
> Anywho, I guess not...much else to say? Random piece is random, but hopefully still enjoyable! I need to start doing these at better times but I always write better at night...and today was busier than I expected. Take all my excuses :’D But on that note, I’ll see you guys later - thanks for reading!


	18. Day Eighteen || Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has his first official case as a monster hunter. Now, hopefully he won't cross paths with that harpy he spared...

“I have an assignment for you.”

Having only just stepped into his father’s office, Sasuke pauses. That...wasn’t what he expected. “...what is it?”

“We’ve gotten a report of a possible target,” Fugaku begins, watching as his son takes a seat opposite him. “Same city you did your final trial in, actually.”

That earns a flicker of interest, sitting across from Fugaku. “Do we know what kind?”

“Werefox. _Kitsune_ if you believe the old tales. Apparently it’s been running some kind of illegal gambling ring in the back alleys of the city, and it’s starting to attract attention. There’s worry of exposing the involved monsters to humans and causing an incident. Obviously...we don’t want that.”

“So, simple single-target elimination?”

“And any others you come across. If you’d like, we can provide a partner or more backup. But for now the main issue is the fox. The rest will likely disperse once it’s taken down, and we can pick them off as we go.”

In spite of himself, Sasuke does a mental check. The woman he met during his trial - the harpy he’d targeted, only to instead kill a vampire who attacked her...and who he then let go free - didn’t seem the type to play odds. Which is good. Less of a chance he’ll run into her, then. Her insistence that she “repay” him still has him worried. Partly because he _cannot_ let _anyone_ know he let a monster go free. And partly because - given his line of work - she’d probably just get hurt.

...not that he should care. He just can’t let that secret get out. He’d likely be renounced by his clan if it did.

All of that passing in a blink, he looks back to his father. “I’ll go solo. One fox shouldn’t be much of a hassle.”

“They’re just as wily as their natural counterparts,” Fugaku warns. “Be on your guard - it will likely try to outwit you rather than fight you.”

“Good thing I’m clever, then,” Sasuke counters with a smirk, relinquishing his seat. “I’ll call for backup if I need it.”

“Don’t mistake cleverness for cockiness,” is his father’s final quip as the door closes.

“Who says I can’t have both?” Sasuke then murmurs to himself, going to ready his gear before hopping on his motorcycle.

The ride to the designated city isn’t far, and once he arrives, Sasuke checks his phone. The intel team has sent him any additional details they could find, including a decent radius where the gambling seems to be taking place. Sadly there’s little info on the fox save for a very general description. Tanned, with blond hair and blue eyes…? Odd, but not entirely unheard of. Might be a foreigner. He’s not sure about their percentage rate of foreign-blooded or even immigrant Nightwalkers compared to those native to Japan. Might be an interesting subject to study.

But not tonight.

One thing that _does_ catch his attention though...is how the harpy’s address falls into the very edges of the fox’s supposed territory. While again, he doubts she’d be involved...he has to wonder if the vampire who attacked her _was_. Crimes tend to go hand in hand, after all. Maybe he was only there because of this fox.

...not that he cares. But it’s a potential connection.

Maybe he’ll just...interview her. See if she’s heard anything. And maybe that intel can be enough for her to get that _ridiculous_ idea of debt out of her head.

Then he won’t have to worry about it anymore.

Revving the engine again, he follows a still-familiar route, lingering in his mind from the time he spent for his Hunter trial. The Summer night, unfortunately, is failing to cool much due to the cloud cover, and once he stops his bike, the thick city air makes him sweat.

To his annoyance, the street makes him nervous. It was here, after all, he faced his first vampire, and without any warning. While he didn’t have to fight it alone...the memory still makes him antsy, much to his chagrin. But he steps past the gate to her building and...realizes he doesn’t know what number she’s in.

Shit.

Subconsciously biting his lip in thought, he backs up a bit and stares at the windows. The building isn’t very big, but he really has no way to figure out which one she’s in without -

“...Uchiha-san…?”

Stuttering for half a moment, he then turns to see none other than the harpy from before behind him, clearly making her way home. Her brow is wilted in concern, obviously not expecting to see him. “...er, yeah.”

“...are you…? Are you looking for me?”

Already the grating of interviewing and holding conversation flares up. “Yeah...I thought I’d try and ask you a few questions about a...case I’m working on.”

To his surprise, she brightens a hair. “Of course. Would you...like to come in?”

“No, I need to get going as soon as I can. It’s just a few questions.”

“All right…” Adjusting her posture in preparation to stand a while, she tilts her head. “W-what do you need to know?”

“Have you heard or seen anything about a gambling ring around here? My intel shows that your apartment building might be within the area the leader’s been seen in.”

“Gambling…” she muses quietly to herself. “Not, um...that I know of…?”

“Well, do you know anything about a werefox in the area? Blond, blue eyes…?”

She blinks. “...do you mean Naruto?”

Sasuke blinks back. “...Naruto?”

Immediately, Hinata balks slightly, realizing what she’s said. “...I-I mean...I do _know_ a...a werefox. But, um…”

“He matches the description?”

She flinches. “Y...yes…”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“Look, he -! He’s not a bad person, he -”

“We got wind of him because he’s running illegal gambling,” Sasuke cuts in, arms folding. “Apparently his targets are both Nightwalkers _and_ humans. He’s putting himself and others at major risk of being exposed and causing an incident.”

“...well, I…” She sighs. “....I did hear that...he was scolded by an Enforcer a few days ago.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen. “...an Enforcer…?”

Ohhh shit.

Hinata gives a worried nod. “Warnings aren’t, um...very common from them. I was hoping he would have listened…”

“When was this?”

“I think...two days ago?”

“Hm...well, maybe my intel is out of date, then,” Sasuke murmurs. “...but I’ve been given orders to eliminate him.”

At that, the Hyūga pales. “W...what? But he was just -?”

“ _If_ he’s given it up, then maybe I can...work something out. But his actions _were_ , at the very least, running him along a very dangerous edge. Enforcers are to you guys as we Hunters are to humans: we protect our side from exposure. If they think he was screwing up, can you blame us? You _know_ their next step would be execution. Like you said...they don’t usually _do_ warnings.”

To his surprise, her expression starts to crumble toward tears. “...he’s an orphan,” she whispers. “He o-only got mixed up in that s-stuff to get by. Humans are easy targets for foxes - they’re clever enough to outsmart them, of _course_ he’d be tempted…! But he’s not a bad person, Uchiha-san. Please don’t hurt him…!”

Sasuke grits his teeth, irritated to find himself unsettled by her blubbering. “...do you know where we can find him?”

“W...why?”

“So I can try scaring some sense into the idiot. Maybe between me and that Enforcer, we can get him to actually straighten out,” he mutters. “I won’t kill him unless I absolutely have to, okay?”

She doesn’t look convinced.

“...don’t you trust me?”

At that, her expression slackens in surprise. And to his own...she gives a small nod.

“...look, you help me with this case, we’ll call ourselves even, all right?” Sasuke then offers. “No more of this...debt stuff, okay?”

“But -?”

“I told you, having that hanging over your head concerning someone like me is dangerous. I’d rather it go away sooner than later. Consider it your life for someone else’s.”

For a moment she looks ready to keep arguing, but then softens. “...all right. I’ll show you. Just...don’t hurt him.”

“I won’t so long as he doesn’t give me a reason to. And there better be no funny business - I know how foxes are.”

For a moment, her lips lift in a smile...but then fall as she remembers _why_ they’re having this discussion. “...follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and late but jkdfhjdg I’ve been busy and kinda down, my bad, guys. I wasn’t sure if I should do sequel pieces in this event but eventually just said screw it lol - and yes, I already have a day in mind for a followup, so this won’t be an eternal cliffhanger, I promise!
> 
> More role-swap monster verse...stuff lol - Sasuke’s sure dealing with this harpy more than he planned to ;3 But what’s this? Another monstie? And it’s Naruto, no less...interesting...:3c
> 
> Anyway, I’ve got a hellishly long day ahead of me tomorrow - no idea if I’ll get a piece done or not OTL As said before, I WILL finish this event one way or another, just...probably late. Hoping I’ll catch up but no holding my breath, lol - so for now, goodnight, and thanks for reading~


	19. Day Nineteen || A Beautiful Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way for sisters to bond than over a bit of wedding dress shopping? After all, Hinata needs an expert opinion for how she'll look marrying Sasuke Uchiha.

“...are you sure you want _me_ to go with you?”

“Of course. I asked you, didn’t I?”

“Well yeah, but...I mean…” A hesitation. “...we haven’t exactly...been that close.”

“Which is _why_ I asked you, Hanabi.” Looking over from the driver’s seat, Hinata gives her little sister a smile. “...a lot of things in my life have been changing lately. And I want this to be one of those things that changes. You and I have a lot of lost time to make up for...don’t we?”

The younger Hyūga sibling gives a sheepish glance. “But this is, like...a _really_ big deal.”

“Mhm.”

“So shouldn’t you ask some girlfriends or something to go with you?”

At that, Hinata hesitates. “...I...don’t have too many of those. Besides, you know all about this sort of thing, don’t you?”

“...I do?”

“You know, what’s…” Hinata pauses, searching for the right word. “...what’s _in_ and whatnot.”

That earns a snort. “Didn’t think you’d care much about that, honestly.”

“Well, maybe...I should.”

“Nah. You should just get what you want. I mean...you’re only gonna wear it once. Who cares if a wedding dress is _in?_ It’s about looking how you wanna look on your wedding day!”

Mulling that over as she turns off the highway, Hinata eventually nods. “...you’re right. See? This is why I brought you along.”

“Pffft, keep saying that. Wait until I recommend you wear something hot pink and mini.”

At that, she blanches. “...that is _not_ happening.”

“Pink is the new black, right?”

“And wedding dresses are meant to be neither!”

Hanabi just laughs as they pull into the right lot, the bridal shop looming up as Hinata parks right at the front. “But white is _boring_ , ‘nata.”

“It’s also traditional,” is the sniffed reply.

A brown brow perks. “...says the one going against her father’s wishes in marrying this guy, huh?”

Hinata gives a cool glance. “Father has no dictation over what I’m going to...to do with my life anymore.”

“...yeah. I know. And that’s awesome. Now come on - let’s go get you a fancy dress!” Hanabi hops from the car, momentarily glued to her phone as they walk inside.

Immediately, two employees greet them with wide smiles. “How can we help you?”

“Sis is gettin’ married!” Hanabi announces with zero decorum, making Hinata jolt in embarrassment. “And now she’s gotta look the part!”

Thankfully the clerks just both laugh, and then start prattling on about current trends, classical looks, and many other things Hinata mostly tunes out as they become overwhelming, instead looking at various gowns as they’re given a quick tour.

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Um...not really,” she admits sheepishly. “Just something on the more...traditional side. Nothing short, or...oddly colored.” A pointed glance is given to Hanabi, who snickers.

“Well, that still boasts a wide array of choices! We have a complete guide to all our current gowns here.” One clerk hands her a rather large three-ring binder, which Hanabi immediately snatches. “Or you can just start browsing and see if anything catches your eye! First, however, let’s go ahead and get your measurements marked down so we’ll know how to tailor it for you.”

Immediately embarrassed at all of the touching and looking, Hinata does her best to hold still as every aspect of her person is jotted down. One associate then disappears as the other starts showing off various gown styles.

“This was all the rage last spring - the lace is intricate and yet not too busy, so it’s elegant without being _over the top_ , as they say. And it has an optional train that can be up to ten feet!”

“Oh, um…” Hinata’s brow furrows at the thought. “I...probably don’t want much of a train, actually.”

“Sure! It’s a bit of a fading trend, so you probably won’t see many in our collections anyway.”

Nodding, Hinata then hesitates. “Can I just...take a look around for a while?” _Alone?_ she thinks to herself, finding the employees a bit...stifling.

“Of course - just let us know when you find something or if you have any questions.”

Smiling briefly to be polite, she can’t help a small sigh of relief as they round a corner into another aisle of gowns. “My goodness…”

“Gotta love being mobbed, huh?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s how it was last year when I went prom dress shopping.” Seated on a stool, Hanabi looks up from the catalogue with a deadpan expression. “You’d think _I_ was buying a wedding dress with how much fussing they did. Like...man, it’s not that deep.”

“Deep?” Hinata asks as she flickers through a rack of dresses.

“Like...it’s not that important. I’ll wear it once and then donate it to Goodwill or something.”

“Or keep it for other formal events.”

“Nothing for school though - I don’t wanna be caught dead in the same dress twice.”

That earns a skeptical look from the older sister before she buries back into the gowns...and then pauses.

...oh.

Revealed from the cluster of dresses is one of a shining, simple fabric. No lace, no beads, just...effortless elegance. Strapless, it has a shawl-like top that drapes back down over the torso with a moderate A-frame skirt.

...it’s perfect.

Taking the hanger out, Hinata lets it drape freely, falling more and more in love with it as she looks.

“Hey, did you -? Whoa…”

“...do you like it?”

Setting the binder aside, Hanabi hops from her perch and gets closer. “That’s really pretty! Kinda basic, but like...in a cool way.”

As if summoned, one of the clerks reappears. “Did you find something?”

“...I think so. Can I try it on?”

“Yes, of course!”

It takes a little finagling (Hinata going crimson as her bust fails to fit), but they manage to squeeze her into the gown. Hanabi, from her spot, gives a grin and two thumbs up before beginning to take pictures with her phone.

Turning to the mirrors behind her, Hinata examines each for a different angle. It really is perfect. Simple, elegant...nothing ridiculous. Just...a dress to wear on the happiest day of her life, when she finally gets to marry Sasuke Uchiha.

“...I’ll take it,” she then affirms, earning a clap from the attendant.

“A beautiful choice! We’ll get it fitted to your measurements right away and call you when it’s finished! You’re going to have a lucky beau with his jaw on the floor when he sees you in it.”

Smiling softly at her reflection, Hinata simply nods.

The sisters take their leave once all details are settled, returning to Hinata’s car and heading back out onto the road.

“You looked so frickin’ pretty, ‘nata.”

“Thank you, Hanabi.”

“Can I show my friends?”

“I guess there’s no harm in that.”

“Yeah, it’s not like any of them know Sasuke. He’ll never see it.”

“...you really think it suited me?”

“Chyeah. He’s gonna flip when he sees you in it. But like, in a good way.”

That earns a snort. “...I hope so.”

“I _know_ so. Like you said, I’m the expert.”

“...thank you for coming with me.”

“Sure! Need help picking out anything else?”

“Hm...I’m not sure. But if I do, I’ll let you know.”

“Sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’msofarbehindI’msosorry. Basically I had a very hellish weekend and just...didn’t have heart to write for a few days. Technically it bled into today but I wanted to get at least ONE piece done @~@ Hopefully tomorrow I can grind more out, it just...depends, aha~
> 
> BUT ANYWAY! About the actual drabble, lol - a wee scene in modern featuring the sisters. No Sasuke for once! But I always need to give Hinata (and Hanabi) more love, and some sister bonding. And what better way than dress shopping together
> 
> The dress I tried to describe is actually linked in the Tumblr post here: 
> 
> https://365daysofsasuhina.tumblr.com/post/627407526873513984/sasuhinabigflash2020-day-nineteen-a 
> 
> Hopefully I did okay in words, but there’s the picture just in case! It just felt very ‘Hinata’ to me lol
> 
> Anywho, I’d best call it a night. Apologies again for falling so far behind, life is just...blegh, aha. I’ll try and catch up soon - and if not, we’ll just run a few days late! But either way, thank you for reading~


	20. Day Twenty || Soap Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are mess factories, so of course a bath is necessary every now and again.

Having a new baby in the house isn’t... _quite_ as scary as Sasuke thought it would be. All of his months - if not years - of agonizing over his worthiness of being a father, of bringing another Uchiha life into the world, left him dreading the moment as much as he looked forward to it.

And yet, in the end...he’s unendingly glad he decided to take that plunge.

Uchiha Tenkai comes into the world on August twenty-first, at a healthy weight and length. Hinata emerges palid and yet flushed, breathless and smiling at the first cries of her firstborn. A soft crown of jet-black hair, and squinted views of matching eyes.

An Uchiha, through and through.

Hinata, of course, holds him first, Sasuke hovering at her shoulder and staring, expression unreadable and perfectly blank. It’s like his emotions are holding their breath, awaiting...something.

And it comes when the newborn is placed into his arms.

Everything else disappears. His eyes go impossibly wide and just...take in the image. Finally, it all seems to sink in. Just what this is. What this means.

He is a father. And this tiny being, this...shining example of innocent, untouched life is his to protect, and shape, and mold. To make into a better tomorrow. A brighter future. A man he himself would aspire to be.

“...Tenkai,” he murmurs, as if greeting the child properly to the world.

That was several months ago. And though Sasuke’s reverence has not diminished, it has been...tempered.

Babies are messy. Babies are loud. And babies are a lot - _a lot_ \- of work.

And right now? Tenkai is all three.

Hinata has been called in for clan business with the Hyūga this morning, leaving Sasuke to feed their son. But Tenkai isn’t happy with his mother’s absence, and refused his food until - with a lucky swing - he managed to splatter the dish of food resting atop his highchair _all over_ himself, leaving only the held-aloft spoon intact as Sasuke just...stared in disbelief.

So now, Tenkai is getting a bath. And a scolding.

“If you ever do that again, I’m shipping you off to Naruto’s house,” he begins, scrubbing the toddler’s goop-ridden hair and ignoring his protesting whines. “You can go live with Akane. Be her little brother and let her drive you nuts every minute of every day. _Then_ we’ll see how much you regret your actions. We’ll see how much you’d give to be here, being a good little boy who eats his food without a fuss.”

About a month older than Tenkai, Sakura and Naruto’s little firecracker Akane is already proving to be a potent mix of both her parents’ most...notable qualities. Their volume, and their screaming for attention to name a few. The little redhead, just like her predecessors, is already driving her Uchiha counterpart up the wall whenever the toddlers are put in the same room together.

Hinata thinks it’s cute. Sasuke...isn’t sure that’s quite the right word.

But his threats are largely ignored, a bit beyond the babe’s scope of understanding yet. All Tenkai knows is that his father is displeased...and that he’s sopping wet with a frothing of bubbles in the kitchen sink as Sasuke clears off the remaining baby food from his person.

His onesie, however, is going to have to go in the wash. Once he’s clean, Sasuke’s just going to dress him in a new one and...try this whole breakfast thing over again.

“Um...did I miss something?”

Glancing up at his wife’s voice, Sasuke simply replies, “Tenkai decided he’d rather wear his food than eat it.”

After a beat, Hinata giggles into her sleeve. “I see…!”

Left to his own devices for a moment, Tenkai takes to splashing in the water, sending soap bubbles flying and amusing himself to the point of giggles.

“Well, thank you for cleaning him up. I’ll handle the laundry portion, if that will make you feel better.”

“It would. At least laundry doesn’t fight back.”

Hinata snickers again, taking up the soiled onesie and setting to wash it before bringing Sasuke a replacement alongside a fresh diaper.

“Thanks.” Sure he’s gotten every last speck of pureed prunes, Sasuke hefts his son from the sink and towels him dry, strapping the nappy into place before adding the clothes atop it.

“There! A nice, clean, handsome boy,” Hinata praises, accepting her son as he reaches poutily for her.

“Sometimes I swear he doesn’t like me.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Hinata assures her husband, giving him a look. “Babies just...take a special touch. I got some practice with Kurenai-sensei and Mirai-chan before he came along. You didn’t.”

“Hn…”

“Don’t be sour. You’ll get the hang of it one of these days!”

“By the time I’m done, he’ll be finished with baby food anyway.”

She gives him a cheeky smile. “Then you won’t have to worry about it anymore! Unless we have another one.”

At that, Sasuke actually blanches. “...you...want to have more?”

“I wouldn’t be against it, but...for now, I think one baby is enough to deal with, ne? Given that he’s left you bested at breakfast…?”

There’s a hesitant pause. “...yeah.”

“I’ll give feeding a try, okay? Why don’t you get around to your own food in the meantime? I can tell you haven’t eaten yet.”

Nearly pouting, Sasuke gives in and starts brewing his morning coffee, still feeling the drag of rising early. There’s been little to no sleeping in since Tenkai arrived, days off or not. But as he leans against the counter and watches his wife encourage the toddler to eat, he finds he doesn’t have a trace of true annoyance or disdain in him.

It’s a struggle...but the good kind. The kind he’s lucky - privileged, even - to have after all that came before it.

So while he might get his patience tested when an entire bowl of prunes ends up splattered everywhere but in his son’s mouth...he knows such moments will be a thing of the past sooner rather than later. They’ll soon be lost in a tide of new memories as Tenkai grows like a little weed.

So, he’d best cherish them while he has them.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, I know, but...I’ll be honest, I’m getting pretty burnt out. So some if not all of the rest of these will likely be a bit shorter than my typical. I want to get them done and caught up!
> 
> Anywho, just some SH family fluff, featuring the ALAS firstborn Tenkai! He has a little sister down the road named Chikyū, but she’s not quite in the picture, yet. But we do get a wee peek at Tenkai’s foil, Uzumaki Akane. A little spitfire, indeed!
> 
> On that note tho, I need to head to bed. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I’ll see you in the next piece!


	21. Day Twenty-One || A Dark and Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trainers are trapped in a severe lightning storm, Sasuke and his Jolteon are on the case to help keep them safe!

It is, without any exaggeration, a dark and stormy night.

Sitting in the Pokémon center, Sasuke watches the rain pelt against the windows, the silhouettes of Fuchsia’s buildings blackened out every time a strike of lightning flashes. The rumble of thunder follows every fork.

So much for his visit back home being a smooth one.

He considered just heading straight for the house, but something convinced him otherwise. Maybe something about the weather just...feels like it would make arriving home a bit _much_ right now. He’d rather handle the rush of his mother’s smothering and the interrogation by his father over his journey’s most recent leg during a calmer morning.

As he always does when resting for the night, he’s let his team out to stretch and sleep outside their pokéballs. The six of them are circled around his table...save for Jolteon, who’s currently curled up on his lap, ears flickering every time lightning strikes. The center is currently empty beyond himself and the nurses.

At least, it _was_.

With a mechanical hum, the automatic doors then slide open. For a moment, the storm seeps in with all its violence, rain and wind hurling through until the entryway closes.

Sasuke blinks at the sight of his father, brother, and cousin.

“Nurse!” Fugaku calls, already striding through the building as he seemingly ignores anyone else.

“Yes?”

“I need you to prepare for an influx of trainers.”

“O-of course! Is something wrong?”

“This storm came up at just the wrong time,” the gym leader growls. “A tour group is currently trapped in the Safari Zone. The staff are working on getting them back, but the lightning is making it dangerous. As soon as we get them out, they’ll be coming here for shelter.”

“Understood! We’ll be ready! And our Pikachu are prepared in case the power goes down, so don’t worry about that, Fugaku-sama!”

Nodding curtly, the man turns and finally notices his younger son. “...Sasuke?”

He just nods.

Shisui and Itachi both perk up in surprise.

“When did you get in?”

“Half an hour ago or so. Thought I’d wait out the weather and stop by in the morning. But it seems you guys need some help.”

Expression grave, his father nods. “Indeed. I take it you heard the news?”

“Enough of it.” Nudging his partner, Sasuke stands as Jolteon hops to the tiled floor and stretches. “We can help ground some of the lightning for the search party.”

“Excellent. I’ll let you head out, then - Itachi and Shisui are heading the effort. Follow their lead.”

Giving another nod, Sasuke orders the rest of his team to stay inside before running after the other Uchiha. “How’d the group end up in the park in this weather?”

“It came up fast from the sea!” Shisui calls back in reply. “By the time we knew what was happening, they were too far out in the park to make it back on their own. They’re currently in a small building out in the park itself, but the power’s out and there’s worries it’s not safe. The sooner we get them back into town, the better.”

Soon they reach the park’s entrance, a few staff in the building looking tense. Excused through as officers, the trio head out into the park proper.

“Do we know where they are?”

“Golbat came back with a message, they’re in the northeast quadrant. Once we get there, I’ve got a few pokémon that can help carry anyone that needs it. Otherwise, we’re relying on you and Jolteon to keep any lightning from hitting us.”

“Got it.”

With that, they head out along the main trail, veering northeast as Shisui leads them. Jolteon, ears swiveling, watches keenly for strikes. And the rain keeps falling, soaking them all to the bone within minutes.

“This way!”

Ahead of them, gesturing to be followed as her Rapidash rears, one of the park’s head rangers appears out of the din.

“Is everyone gathered up?”

“Yes, all are accounted for. Now we just need to get them -!”

“Jol!” Leaping into the air, Jolteon meets a lightning strike with an attack of their own, warding off the electricity.

“No time to lose!” Shisui then insists, following as they make the final stretch to the shack in the park’s corner.

Inside, a crowd of a dozen or so people huddle together, a few fire types providing light in the blackout. They turn as the door opens.

“Everyone! We’re evacuating the park - please follow us in a quick but orderly fashion. Anyone with electric types are encouraged to release them from their pokéballs and help keep lightning from the group. We’re heading to the Pokémon center so you’ll all have a warm, dry place to sleep tonight. Just keep calm, and we’ll be all right!”

The park ranger takes the lead, her Rapidash’s mane and tail a bright beacon, even through the rain. Shisui and Itachi flank either side, with Sasuke and Jolteon at the rear. The tourists stick closely together in the middle.

Of course none of them have any electric types, so it’s up to Sasuke and his partner to keep the group safe. The little Jolteon is clearly nervous at the prospect of failure and someone getting hurt.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Sasuke tries to reassure them.

“Are you o-okay?”

Glancing over, Sasuke spies one of the park’s guests, concern in her eyes. “Yeah. They’re just a little spooked. Never had to do this before.”

“Are you one of the Uchiha officers?”

“Not officially,” he replies vaguely. “Long story. But I’m here to help.”

“Thank you. Sadly me and my water types are a bit useless in all this.”

“It’s fine. Just focus on keeping up and getting out of here.”

As the group hurries on, Jolteon intercepts several strikes, redirecting them back to the clouds. And after several long, agonizing minutes...they make it back to the main building. Waiting for them is Fugaku with a small team of the Pokémon center’s Pikachu to help with the lightning.

“This way, everyone! We’re almost there!”

“Senpai!”

The park head turns as another ranger approaches, out of breath. “What’s wrong?”

“T-there’s a fire started along the west side of the park! The rain’s letting up and not enough to put out the flames!”

As one, the Uchiha glance to each other hesitantly - none of them have -?

“I have water types!”

The trainer from before steps forward, hand raised. “I can help!”

“As do I, there’s no need for you to put yourself in harm’s way,” the park head replies.

“The more pokémon we have, the less we’ll lose!” the other ranger insists. “Senpai, the park has been dry until now with the lack of rain. It might be slowed a bit from the earlier downpour, but it’s still dry enough to burn.”

Scowling, she turns to Sasuke. “Can you accompany us?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“...then let’s do this.”

The group splits - most heading out toward the center as the smaller portion heads back out to cut off the fire. Lightning still flies - if anything, it seems to intensify as the rain begins to pass.

“Of all the rotten luck,” the lead ranger mutters. “I’ll work on a burn line with Rapidash along the north side and head off what flames I can with my water types. You stay here in the south and work on this end!”

“But what about the lightning?” Sasuke calls as she heads off.

“We can handle it!”

...well all right then.

A scant minute later, they find the pluming smoke, a small wall of flames slowly spreading east.

“You sure you’ve got this?” Sasuke calls.

“Yes! Just focus on the lightning!” the trainer calls back, unleashing a team of Golduck, Dewgong, Seaking, and Lapras. At once, they all start targeting the fire with water attacks, loud hissing sounding with clouds of steam.

And Jolteon quickly goes to work rerouting the storm. Any strikes that loom too close are sent flying another direction with a jolt of their own.

Bit by bit, they extinguish the flames, and the charred remnants are all that’s left. The further north they move, the thinner it gets...until they meet back up with the head ranger. At her disposal is a Dragonair, Kingdra, and Gyrados.

“Excellent work!” she calls. “Seems it’s all out - we can head back, now! Thank you both for your efforts. I’ll see about getting you reimbursed.”

“No need,” Sasuke replies. “Just glad to help.”

“M-me too,” his companion agrees.

“Well, all right then. Can I have your names?”

“Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Hyūga Hinata.”

“Well, thank you both, Uchiha-san, Hyūga-san. Now, let’s get you back to the center and dried off.”

Packed with the stranded trainers, the Pokémon center is bustling as Sasuke returns to his team, who greet him excitedly after his absence. “We’re fine, we’re fine,” he assures them. “Just a little foul weather.” Still, he accepts a warm blanket and a hot meal from one of the nurses with a nod.

“So, this is your team?”

Glancing up, he spies Hinata similarly outfitted. “Mhm.”

“You must be quite the trainer.” She takes a seat on the opposite side of his table.

“Been at it since I was pretty young. Lots of time and effort, but it’s worth it. Your team was pretty impressive out there. Battling isn’t the only thing pokémon can do, after all.”

She blushes, head ducking shyly. “...true. I was happy to help. The park does a lot for conservation. Seeing it burn would have been h-horrible.”

“Mm…”

“Are you...staying here tonight?”

“I am. Heading home in the morning - my family lives here in Fuchsia.”

“Oh! I’m from Cerulean, myself. Wanted to visit the park and the beach. Hopefully the latter goes s-smoothly compared to the park.”

That earns a snort. “I doubt much can be worse than today. Glad everyone made it out safely.”

“And a lot of that is thanks to you.”

“Anyone could have done what we did.”

“True...but it was you _this_ time.” Hinata smiles at him. “...hey, um...do you have Pokégear?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I just thought…” She fiddles slightly. “...maybe I could register you on mine?”

Sasuke blinks. “...sure.”

The pair exchange numbers before the nurses call for lights out in five minutes. Hinata glances over before giving a sheepish smile. “Well, I...guess I better get some sleep.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“If I don’t see you before you leave, I’ll just...say goodbye now. And thank you again for your help.”

Rather than a verbal reply, Sasuke just gives a nod and watches her retreat to an offered bedroll.

Well...it wasn’t how he planned his trip home to go. But at least it hasn’t been boring, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random piece is...very random, and a bit rushed, but I think it turned out all right! I do love me some pokémon verse. This isn’t the childhood friends version I had in the yearlong challenge - they’re strangers in this one. But it was neat to try a new angle in a previously-used verse.
> 
> Anyway, not...much else to say about it? I’m wiped and didn’t get as much done as I wanted today, so...time to just call it a night and try again tomorrow xD So I’ll see you guys then - thanks for reading!


	22. Day Twenty-Two || Out to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they both know they aren't alone, there's this whole "getting to know each other" business. (sequel to day 17!)

To say that their meeting was awkward was...a bit of an understatement.

For months, both Sasuke and Hinata have lived under a rather unusual assumption: that they were each the last person left on earth. One morning they’d woken, made to address their family...only to find their homes empty. Their neighborhoods...empty.

The entire city - and presumably the rest of the world - completely and utterly empty.

And yet strange phenomena seemed to keep life running as normal. Electricity never wavered. Food in stores didn’t rot. To both, it felt like being trapped in a strange gap in time. A limbo they had been dropped into with no context, no warning.

But then, while each looking to plunder a local grocery store...they’d finally managed to cross paths, each completely taken aback at the knowledge that they were no longer alone.

That didn’t make it any easier to accept, however, the meeting standoffish and each seemingly wary and suspicious. But they’d exchanged numbers, agreeing to - should the need arise - communicate with one another.

And after a week...neither has dared bridge that gap.

Sasuke, for his part, has actually adapted to the loneliness rather well. At first he mourned his missing family deeply. While theirs had been far from perfect, having them suddenly vanish left him more hollow than he could ever describe. But after an intense two weeks that nearly saw him deciding to try and join them...he’d instead become resolute. So...he was left alone to survive on his own, was he? Then he’d do it...and do it well.

And for months he’d done just that. Managed his food supply, ensured the care and defense of his home (even if there was, assumably, no one to seek to harm it...one could never be too careful), and kept himself guarded and ready for anything.

...well, almost anything.

He’d mostly been simply scouting out parts of his city he didn’t know well, taking several large bags with him to grab whatever looked useful. He had closer places to find food. But he was there, and it was ripe for the taking.

Or so he thought.

Seeing the girl, Hinata, had startled him in a way he had in no way expected. So...he wasn’t the last. Maybe they weren’t, either. Perhaps there are more somewhere, just waiting to be found.

But Sasuke had already decided he was fine not knowing. Hinata was a surprise, and a pleasant one. But that didn’t inspire some inclination to go looking for others. He had his domain and his necessities. He was fine as he was, thank you very much.

...and yet…

Every time he checks his phone, seeing her contact information...he debates sending some kind of message. What would he even say…? They’re complete strangers. He knows nothing about her, let alone something to talk about.

And yet...he wants to. Not because he’s lonely, he assures himself. But just because he’s curious. And it’s something new. Something to break up the monotony.

So after a week of deliberation, he sends his first text.

_You there?_

Casual enough, right? And he manages to put the mobile aside rather than wait for an answer...which comes seven minutes later.

_Sorry, was in my garden! Do you need something?_

Well, _no_. He doesn’t _need_ anything. _Nope. Just checking in. Kinda weird, tbh._

A minute passes. _Yes, I know what you mean. Odd to talk to someone after so long._

...he reaches an impasse. Now what…? _How is your garden?_

_Good! It’s just flowers. I wanted to grow something edible, but...ran out of time. Maybe next year, if...you know._

Ah yes. Winter. The thing both of them have been dreading, wondering if any problems yet to surface may in fact rear their ugly heads. _I bet you’ll get around to it. I dunno anything about plants, so...don’t ask me._

_They’re not that hard to learn about. I could teach you, if you wanted?_

That earns a blink. _Sure._

...another awkward silence.

_Can I ask you a really random question?_

_Sure?_

Okay. Just act cool. _Do you want to like...meet up or something? I dunno, just seems like maybe we should at least get to know the basics about each other, all things considered. Right?_

To his worry, she doesn’t respond for several agonizing minutes. Did he ask too quickly? Is something wrong?

_Yeah! Sorry, there’s some loose animals in my neighborhood and one of the dogs keeps coming into my yard and digging in the flowerbeds..._

Sasuke blinks. _Maybe you need a fence._

_Ha, maybe._

_I could help you build one. I helped my dad build ours a few years ago. I kinda know how it works._

_...you would?_

_Sure. Not much else to do, right?_

There’s a brief silence as she seems to mull that over. _...okay! I’ll make you some dinner to pay you back, okay?_

_You don’t have to do that._

_No, but I want to. It’s only fair._

Well, seems there’s no changing her mind. _All right. When would you wanna start?_

_Doesn’t matter to me! Like you say...what else is there to do?_

Nodding to himself, Sasuke replies, _How about tomorrow? I know where a hardware store is, and I have my dad’s pickup. I’ll get the stuff today and head over then._

_Okay! I’m...kind of excited!_

_All right, see you then._

...okay. He’ll admit it. He’s a little excited. Mostly because this is his first real social interaction in months. So off to the store he heads, asking Hinata for details of what she wants.

It’s not like price is an issue. Mostly just effort. And Sasuke’s got plenty of that to spare.

She decides on a privacy board fence, just to make sure the animals keep out. And he even picks up white paint and brushes for them to make it match her house. By the time tomorrow rolls around, he’s more than prepared. Boards, posts, nails, hammers, paint...he’s got it all.

They get started early in the morning, Sasuke showing her the basics and letting her help...until she smashes her thumb with a hammer. She’s then directed to painting duty, covering up the boards as he gets them tacked up.

A few breaks are taken to drink lemonade she took to making before he got there, as well as lunch. But it’s dinner she promises will be what helps make up for all his hard work.

By early evening, they’ve actually gotten it all up. Hinata insists she can finish the painting herself the next day. “For now, it’s time for dinner!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” In truth? He’s starving. Been a while since he’s worked that hard, but it was nice.

Inside, Hinata’s gone all out. An entire ham is taken out of the oven alongside potatoes, salad, and a cherry pie.

“...I think you went a little overboard,” Sasuke observes, perking a brow as she blushes pink.

“I just...w-wanted it to be worth all you did today. I still don’t think it’s enough, really…”

“It’s fine. Like I said, it was something to do. If anything, _I_ should be thanking _you_.”

The pair stand at an impasse before Hinata relents with a giggle. “Okay, okay...we’ll just call it even.”

Hinata, as it turns out, is a _really good_ cook. Before Sasuke realizes it, he’s overeaten, having had two full plates of everything and feeling miserable.

“No room for pie?” she teases.

“Ugh, no…”

“Well, you can just t-take some home, then. Have it for breakfast tomorrow!”

He just nods, knowing he can’t tell her no. But he _does_ help tidy up and put things away. “Think I might have to help you build fence more often if I get to eat like that.”

She flashes pink again, clearly pleased. “Y-you can come over any time! I guess just, um...give me a little warning.”

“Sure. Let me know if you need help with anything else.”

“I will! Thank you again.”

“Back at you.”

...an awkward silence blooms between them.

“Well, I...guess I’ll say goodnight…?” Hinata offers, sounding more like a question.

“Yeah. Have a nice night, Hinata.”

“You too, Sasuke. Drive home safe.”

“Not like there’s much traffic to worry about,” he counters with a grin.

“Still -!”

“I will, don’t worry.” Giving a wave, he returns to his father’s truck and revs the engine, headlights flicked on. The drive is quiet, and by the time he gets back to his house, the silence - after such a full day - is almost suffocating.

He stares up at the house he’s grown up in, seeing how dark all the windows are. How quiet it is. So, just to ward off the feeling, he shoots Hinata a quick text to let her know he made it back without incident.

_Glad to hear it! Goodnight._

_Night._

Considering his phone for a moment, he can’t help but wonder when would be long enough to wait to see if he can head back. Was kinda nice to go ‘out’ to dinner. He’s not much of a cook, himself. Enough to get by, but nothing like what they had.

He’ll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I tried to get this done last night but oof, my brain was not cooperating OTL I had a rather stressful day, BUT things are looking better today! So I’m gonna try to get at least one more drabble done today, if not more, cuz I am...very behind. I’ve just had a lot going on irl that makes sitting and writing difficult.
> 
> ANYWAY! This is more of the very random “last people on earth” verse I started with day 17. Our two stranded strangers are starting to become friends, seems like! No idea if I’ll do more of this for the rest of the challenge, but it’s a neat idea to explore. I just...don’t have much in way of a plot for it xD But hopefully it’s enjoyable nonetheless!
> 
> On that note, I’m gonna try to get another piece done. But thanks for reading this one, and I’ll see you guys later!


	23. Day Twenty-Three || They're Better Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, might as well get this over with. Just letting a harpy help him spare a werefox's life. Nothing wrong with this as a Hunter, right? (This piece is a sequel to days 14 and 18!)

[ Previous ] [ Next ] [ This piece is a sequel to Days Fourteen and Eighteen ]

Well...Sasuke can say this is certainly a first. And hopefully a last, as far as his career is concerned. Because as a hunter of monsters...working with one is the _last_ thing he should be doing.

Though if he thinks about it...this isn’t the first partnership between himself and this soft-spoken harpy. When he’d targeted her as a potential trophy to prove himself as a Hunter, he’d instead ended up saving her life, teaming up with her against a far more dangerous threat: a vampire.

That, of course, wasn’t exactly planned on _either_ of their parts. Sasuke never intended to spare a monster, and Hinata the harpy never expected to be allowed to live by a Hunter. But the most irritating thing - from Sasuke’s stance, at least - was Hinata’s insistence in her debt to him.

As it turns out...her kind take debt very, _very_ seriously. ‘To the grave’ sort of serious. And now, she owed him her life.

Or so she claimed.

And Sasuke was _not_ happy about that. It was bad enough he let her go, worse still that he lied to his family and clan of Hunters about it. He’d planned on simply avoiding her from then on, but Fate had another idea: to put her in the range of his first official case, looking into an illegal gambling ring run by a kitsune...or werefox, as they’re more technically called.

As it so happens, Hinata seems to know the man in question: one named Naruto, according to her. He’s already had a run-in with monster law, or Nightwalkers as they all call themselves. You’d think that would be enough to send him running him with his tail tucked between his legs. But just in case...Sasuke decides to pay him a visit. See if he can end this without violence.

Oh, if his father could see him now...he’s likely exile him.

But Hinata has pleaded on this Naruto’s behalf. Sure, he’s been swindling humans and risking an exposure of the worlds to one another, but apparently he’s really _not a bad guy_.

Sasuke will believe that when he sees it. But he promised Hinata he’d do what he could to avoid bloodshed.

Why? He’s not even sure anymore. Maybe he’s too soft to be a Hunter as his father feared. But...too late now.

“How much further?”

“His scent is getting pretty strong,” Hinata assures him softly. “Likely within a block.”

“You can really smell him?”

She glances to him curiously. “Yes…?”

“...sorry. Guess it’s just...weird to realize. I mean I _know_ you can. Just...weird to see it in practice.”

Staring at him for a moment, Hinata dares to ask, “Because you kill us before you can do so?”

In spite of himself, he flinches with a grimace. “...yeah.”

“...I understand. I’ve never seen one of you up close before. It’s...still a little unsettling, if...if I can be honest.”

“It’s a lot less insulting than us talking about me killing you,” Sasuke rebukes, expression still torn.

She doesn’t have a reply for that, and in fact motions for him to pause as she takes a lungful of air at a crossroads of alleyways. “...I think -”

“Whoa!”

Hinata shrinks back with an eep and a flurry of feathers, Sasuke squawking gracelessly as she hides behind him.

In front of them, leaning back and looking ready to bolt, is a man fitting Sasuke’s given description of the werefox: blond, blue-eyed, tanned...this has to be their guy.

“N...Naruto-kun!” Hinata then offers, her bird-like traits vanishing as she realizes who very nearly bumped into her.

“...oh! Uh...Hinata, right? Man, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“S-sorry! I...I didn’t realize you were that close.”

The blond blinks. “You lookin’ for me?”

“Yes! Well...sort of…?” She gives Sasuke a wary, indicative glance. “I...I have someone here who needs to - to talk to you.”

“Uh...okay. Lookin’ to make some cash there, my dude? I’ve got a couple of _really_ good -!”

“I’m not looking to gamble, let alone illegally,” Sasuke cuts in, already a bit annoyed by the man’s ‘too-cool’ attitude and slick way of speaking. The word ‘illegal’ makes Naruto shift his gears to a defensive posture. “I’ve been sent out by a local clan of Hunters to investigate your dealings and make sure they stop. _Permanently_.”

Panic laces Naruto’s face as he realizes just who and _what_ Sasuke is. “W-whoa, wait - what? You’re a -? Aw shit, I already got lectured by that old wolf the other day, I don’t need this now, too!”

“Naruto-kun,” Hinata cuts in gently. “We...that is to say, I’m just w-worried about you. If both the Enforcers _and_ the Hunters know about what you’ve been doing...you’re putting yourself in real danger by -!”

“No one’s seen me!” Naruto then cuts in, looking jittery. Sasuke subtly adjusts his posture, ready to give chase if he bolts. “I swear! Yeah I swindled a few Daywalkers but they’re dumb as a box of rocks! No one knows what I am, guarantee it!”

“Anyone come back angry after you _swindled_ them?” Sasuke growls.

“No! Uh, well...okay, a few. But I can talk my way outta anything! Honest! They have no idea!”

“Your luck can’t last forever,” the Uchiha counters. “One of these days, you’re going to slip up and get caught. And if a human realizes what you are and their illusion is shattered, that’s going to make a _really_ big mess. For me, _and_ for your Enforcer friends. Surely you don’t want to piss us _both_ off, right?”

Unbidden as his stress rises, a pair of golden, ink-tipped ears spring out of the man’s hair, pinned in worry. “Look, I-I don’t want any trouble, ‘ttebayo! I was just tryin’ to make a living! You know how hard it is to get a job around here?”

“I have some idea.”

“I got thrown out of the last three I had. They accused me of stealing! It wasn’t stealing, I just…” He gestures vaguely. “...it’s in my nature!”

“Wily foxes. Believe me, I know,” Sasuke mutters, arms crossing. “No-good thieves, swindlers, and con artists.”

“Hey!” Stepping between the two, Hinata puffs up, and despite them not being visible, Sasuke can still picture her feathers ruffling. “Naruto-kun isn’t a bad person - he’s better than that! Stereotypes like that hurt us a l-lot more than you know.”

“Yeah. Like birds being easily spooked and flighty?” Sasuke counters, seeing her wince. “He’s literally running an illegal gambling ring and ripping people off. He’s doing exactly what I said he’d do. And if he _keeps_ doing it, he’s gonna lose a lot more than a job.”

“Please...there has to be s-something we can do…?”

“You, uh…” Naruto takes half a step back, hands lifted. “You’re not gonna _kill_ me, are ya?”

“That depends entirely on what you do, fox,” Sasuke rebukes. “Because right now, I have orders to do just that to ensure you don’t stir up more trouble than you can handle and cause a major incident between humans and monsters.”

The blond pales, eyes widening.

After a pause, Sasuke sighs. “...but I’d rather _not_ kill you. And the only way I can let that happen is if you _swear_ that your swindling days are over. That you’re not gonna keep pulling these stunts and risk you, and a lot of other people, getting hurt because of the panic at a monster being seen. Quit the game altogether, go clean...and I can let you go.” He then steps forward, grabbing the front of the blond’s jacket and ignoring his yip of surprise. “But if I hear about any more werefoxes around here getting their paws dirty...I won’t be so merciful next time. Got it?”

Blanching, Naruto just gives several rapid nods, stumbling back as Sasuke releases his hold. “You...y-you got it, man. I-I’ll go clean! Never touch any cards or dice again, I s-swear it!”

“I’ll be holding you to that. Now get out of here and find something else to do than lurking around alleyways, huh?”

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto spins on a heel and - in a blink - shifts into a huge, two-tailed fox that bolts down the road and out of sight.

Sighing, Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose. “...I’m gonna be in so much shit if anyone finds out about this…”

“You did the right thing,” Hinata murmurs, hands folded at her front. “I think you s-scared him straight. I’ll check in on him later and...make sure.”

He gives her an unreadable glance. “...thanks.”

Considering him, Hinata then hesitantly admits, “You’re...nothing like I thought you would be.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re...not just a killer. You think, and...you reason. I’ve always heard that Hunters are ruthless...heartless.”

Thinking of his family and their records, Sasuke barely withholds a grimace. “...I might just be an exception to the rule.”

“Well...I’m glad you are. We’re really not bad people, you know. We’re just...t-trying to survive, like everyone else. Sure, some of us stir up trouble...a-and hurt people. But then again...so do Daywalkers. Humans, I mean,” she adds after a pause. “I think maybe...you see that.”

“All I see is me failing to do my job twice now,” he sighs.

“Well...that failure meant two people are still alive,” Hinata replies softly. “...doesn’t that mean something?”

Contradictions running through his mind and giving him a headache, Sasuke waves her off. “...I dunno. But you better get home, and...I better get out of here. And you,” he adds, pointing at her, “are no longer indebted to me. You repaid me with your help tonight, so let it go.”

“But you helped my friend! If anything, I -!”

“Look, I told you: being in debt to me is _dangerous_ for you! If anyone I know were to see me talking to you and _not_ cutting off your head, we’d _both_ be good as dead. You need to stay the hell away from me from now on.”

Not expecting his sharp tone, she retreats a step, eyes wide and tinged with fright. “...b-but...it was you who came looking for me -?”

“This time. And the last time. I thought this would get that debt idea out of your head, but it seems I was wrong.” Stepping up, he rests his finger against her collarbone, trying to look intimidating. “...for your own sake...never see me again.”

Unreadable flickers of emotions dart across her face. “...a-as you wish.”

Hoping he’s made his point, Sasuke stares at her a moment longer before backing away and heading back toward the main road. _Why_ he bothered trying to warn her, he doesn’t understand. She’s a monster. His mortal enemy. What should he care if her actions get herself killed? It would just be one less of them to worry about!

...and yet...it’s getting awfully hard to draw a line between himself, and any other human he knows...and her. Sure, she can burst into feathers, but...her mannerisms, her behavior, her emotions...they’re all exactly like anyone else.

...they’re human.

Buried in his thoughts as he walks, Sasuke stands beside his bike for a long moment, not wanting to drive with his head in the clouds. Everything he’s been taught about monsters - about Nightwalkers - seems to be less and less meaningful the more he interacts with them. Decades, _centuries_ of tradition...are they...wrong…?

Scowling to himself, Sasuke forces the dilemma aside - he needs to report back. He doesn’t have Naruto’s head to present them...and admitting he let the guy go isn’t an option. He can claim the fox _escaped_...but that won’t stop the hunt for him. Naruto will have to lay low for a good long while for his kin to give up the chase.

But hopefully he realizes that much.

Hoping astride his bike and kicking up the stand, Sasuke veers from the curb and turns around back toward home. He’s too tired and too frustrated to be thinking about all of this. It’s far too large a topic...and he doesn’t have all the answers. Nor can he ask anyone - questioning their oath to rid the world of monsters will surely just get him in trouble. He doesn’t even dare ask Itachi.

...so for now, he’ll just...try not to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another piece done today! No idea if there’ll be a third, but we’ll see lol
> 
> Anywho, more of the new-plot monster verse! This one is growing on me, I’ll admit it. I wasn’t sure it would since I had another multi-part story in this verse with an alternate plot - I thought it’d bore me. But I’m pleasantly surprised lol - and hopefully you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> I always feel like I can’t write Naruto well. So hopefully I did a passable job with him, eh heh~
> 
> Otherwise, I...guess there’s not much to say? I’ve gotta run and get some irl things done, but we’ll see about another part today. We’re still five days behind, but...better than nothing xD Hope y’all enjoyed and I’ll see you in the next one!


	24. Day Twenty-Four || A Red Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets chilly up there on the Astronomy tower. Blankets are a must...and cuddling is a bonus, of course.

Sasuke will admit, Astronomy isn’t exactly one of his favorite classes. Overall it’s rather boring, the subject matter is actually fairly difficult, and the class is always at midnight, which makes any morning classes the following day especially dreadful. He’s really not sure what the point is of mapping stars and planets, anyway. It doesn’t affect magic, only (at least, according to some) abilities to make predictions. And, well...he’s not the biggest believer in Seers and all that. He just takes what _he_ sees in the here and now. Anything else is either past, or something he’ll just have to face when he comes to it.

But there is _one_ nice thing about Astronomy.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, one sec.” Double checking to ensure he has his telescope, Sasuke then jogs to catch up. “Last thing I want to do is forget anything before climbing all those bloody stairs.”

Beside him, Hinata gives a giggle. “Heaven forbid.”

“I still dunno why we can’t fly up there. It’d be so much faster and easier.”

“Not everyone’s good at flying, and it’s at night. That’s a bit d-dangerous, isn’t it?”

“Not for all of us,” he counters with a smirk, earning a roll of her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous…”

“Doesn’t seem to stop _you_ now, does it?”

His retort earns a tiny flinch and a blush. “...shush.”

Hinata Hyūga, you see, is Sasuke’s girlfriend. Some claim them to be a bit of an odd match as a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, but to them? It all makes perfect sense. So while they get their share of odd looks when people see the clashing of yellow and green, it largely goes ignored.

They’ve got better things to worry about.

Small chatter passes between them as they climb the stairs all the way up to Hogwarts’ tallest tower. They’re far from the only ones, either - students are scattered along the stairwells as they all make the trek, midnight fast approaching and the class about to begin.

The pair arrive about in the middle, neither late nor particularly early. Just in time to secure themselves a pretty decent spot. They begin setting up their equipment along the edge: everything they need to see the stars and planets, and the tools to begin to chart them.

“I can’t wait until next year when I no longer have to take this class,” Sasuke sighs, adjusting the focus of his telescope.

“Really?”

“It’s awfully boring, don’t you think?”

“Well...maybe sometimes…”

“Do you really buy into all that horoscope nonsense?”

At that, Hinata flushes pink. “I mean...I’ve been able to predict a fair number of things. Nothing all that big or important, but I _do_ believe it works.”

“Well, you’ve got more faith than me,” Sasuke assures her, finishing and taking a seat. “Done yet?”

“Almost…” Peering through the lens, Hinata fiddles with the focus a bit longer before she’s satisfied. “There.” With that, she brings out the final piece of their equipment: a thick, fluffy red blanket.

The nights on the Astronomy tower are rarely warm, even during the fairest days of the school year. Pretty much every student brings cover of some kind...and ever since the pair of them started dating, Hinata and Sasuke have taken to sharing a blanket to keep warm during the chilly night class. Sure, having one all to one’s self is nice. But it’s even warmer to share...not to mention the extra pleasantness of being close.

A few minutes later, the class begins in earnest. The pair of them hunker down, at first listening to the professor’s lecture about the constellations they’ll be focusing on tonight, and then being freed to begin their charts. Side by side, they alternate between checking their scopes, and discussing the small inconsistencies they notice when comparing their work.

“Are you sure it’s sixty-seven degrees?”

“Well, at least from where I’m sitting.”

“Because I’m getting sixty-four.”

Hinata nose wrinkles. “That doesn’t make any sense...let me see.”

Sasuke shuffles aside to let her check his scope, subtly watching her work.

“...I think your calibration is a little off.”

“Seriously?”

“Give me a second, I-I’ll fix it.”

Sasuke just hums in reply, a bit distracted by the view as Hinata leans over to fiddle with the dial of the telescope.

“...okay, I think that’s done it.” Turning back around, she catches the tail end of his staring at _her_ tail end, and immediately alights red.

He just smirks, laughing as she smacks his arm in flustered temper.

“You did that on purpose!”

“No, I swear!”

“Awfully convenient, w-wasn’t it?”

Still laughing, he fends off her attacks. “Hinata, I didn’t muck it up on purpose. I just suck at this class. You know that.”

Sitting with a harrumph, her arms fold stubbornly. “Ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry.”

She clearly doesn’t believe him, the pout of her lips only intensifying.

“...you do know that expression only makes you look devastatingly kissable.”

At that, Hinata gives a gasp of shock. “...s-seriously?! After all that, you -?”

“I’m _teasing_ you,” Sasuke cuts in with a laugh.

“We -! We _really_ need to get these charts done, so...get back to work,” is her mumbled retort, glueing herself back to her telescope with a huff.

He just snickers and does the same, but not before adjusting the blanket back over the pair of them. If he’s going to be stuck in this class, he has to keep from falling asleep out of boredom _somehow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried /really hard/ to get this one done last night, but my eyeballs protested xD So I got most done and wrapped it up today! Still gonna try to grind out some more as time allows, since we’re getting close to the end of the month and I don’t wanna spill over /too/ much, if at all.
> 
> Anywho, some random HP verse fluff because...that’s all I could think of xD A bit short but there just wasn’t much to the scene, admittedly. I’ve been all over the place with word counts so it’s no surprise I suppose, lol
> 
> But with that I /do/ have something irl to get done, so I’ll be back later to try and do more. Thanks for reading!


	25. Day Twenty-Five || The Color Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a shade she loved as a child, and again as a young woman. But now, the meaning has changed completely.

It used to be such a prevalent color in their home, and in her life.

When Hinata was little, the blooms of her mother’s garden filled the grounds from Spring until Autumn...and even then, some were kept within pots to grow inside and give the manor a little color. Any hue under the rainbow could be found blooming beautifully under her care - from deep blues to bright oranges.

But one of Hanako’s favorite blooms were her sunflowers.

By the end of Summer each year, they would tower over every other flower in the Hyūga clan gardens. A bright yellow color, they were like their own little suns, turning their faces to follow it across the sky before bowing to sleep each night.

The matriarch would hold Hinata high to see them, little hands feeling the prickly seeds and the petals. And once their time was done, the seeds made for a tasty treat.

While they weren’t the sort to be pressed and kept, Hanako instead had a painting of them done, hanging in the main sitting room of the manor. So even in the cold Winters, when the snow was deep and the air bitter, there was a splash of sunshine across the heart of their home.

...but things changed after Hanabi’s birth, and Hanako’s passing.

The gardens grew dim, maintained not by the clan head’s wife, but by Branch family members assigned to the task. No longer did it have the same care, vibrancy, or colors. It was still alive, still healthy. But the woman’s passion for the blooms was gone.

Even the painting was removed, Hiashi unable to stand the stinging reminder of his wife.

And then, over time...the most prominent reminder of all was left in his wake.

Hinata looked almost exactly like her mother. The same rounded, smooth cheeks. The same dark hair that shone amethyst in the light. The same gentle eyes and even gentler demeanor.

And as she grew...the same passion for flowers.

Little by little, she started reinvading the gardens. It started small, a few plants here or there she would later press beneath glass as keepsakes as she passed her way, lonely, through the Academy. The place brought her a somber solace, letting her pretend - if only for brief moments - that her mother was still there. That she wasn’t as alone as she felt.

But then...a new shade of yellow entered her life.

Uzumaki Naruto was as loud as his blond hair: a bold, bright statement that turned every head, including Hinata’s. But rather than annoyed or scornful, she found inspiration in his bold nature against her meekness. For the first time since her mother’s passing, she found she loved the color again.

But as time passed, and that same quiet attitude meant being bypassed by the boy she admired...it once again began to make her sad. Until, upon his leaving to train, Hinata realized that she was going about this all wrong. While yes, she wanted to get stronger - to prove her worth as a woman, as a kunoichi - doing so following in Naruto’s footsteps, to stand by his side...it meant she was no longer doing this for herself, or for the clan she wanted to change.

So, with a heavy heart, Hinata once again abandoned the color yellow.

When Naruto returned, she still held a fondness for him. But the feeling she’d convinced herself was love had gone, replaced with a platonic respect and hint of rivalry she would never voice. As time passed, he proved to be a more and more unreachable goal. Though formidable in her own right, with the longest Byakugan range in her clan, and creating her own technique at sixteen, she was nothing compared to the prophecy child, the reincarnation of Indra, the wielder of the Rikudō Sennin’s power

Once again, she was left behind as Naruto became the world’s hero: a role far more important than being _her_ hero.

So Hinata accepted that quietly, watching his back get further and further away...never turning around to face her.

And that was when she instead found herself face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

The young man - so distanced from everyone he’d known - was desperately lonely, despite his outward appearance. Betrayed by his teammates, looked down upon by his peers, he was left in their wake to drown in a village he no longer knew, no longer recognized: eyes opened to what had led to his clan’s fate left unaddressed by the one who had vowed to change it.

That was one of the first things Hinata realized they had in common.

He had no reason to detest her like many of the others. They had barely spoken before his departure. Never had she antagonized him like the rest of their female classmates, like Sakura or Ino. She was the perfect blank slate to approach...especially given her sympathies.

Slowly, Hinata found herself becoming Sasuke’s first friend upon his return. And as their clans allied and she helped - along with others - to end the silence of the Uchiha Massacre, they grew closer. The Hyūga and Uchiha, with their eyes unlike any others, became watchers over the village interior to disallow further shadows and harm. The pair found themselves as partners.

And, after a great deal of patience and hesitation...they grew to lovers.

“You know...we have a lot of purple in the color scheme.”

Glancing up, Sasuke pauses. “...is that a bad thing?”

“No! No, it just…” Hinata struggles to find the right words. “It feels a bit, um...heavy?”

“...should we change it?”

“Well, maybe not completely...we could add something like...highlights!”

“...highlights.”

“Mhm! Here, Ino-chan gave me a magazine about wedding trends,” Hinata offers, turning the pages around for him to see. “They have color palettes. And they say a good balance for purple is yellow!”

Sasuke’s nose immediately wrinkles. “But yellow is so gaudy.”

That earns a bell-like laugh from his wife-to-be. “A very saturated yellow would be, yes. But see here? It’s sort of a pastel, creamy yellow. Doesn’t it look pretty...?”

Indulging her, Sasuke takes a more in-depth look. Huh...she’s right. It actually looks really nice. “...all right.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Can’t have people saying our wedding looks more like a funeral, right?”

His teasing puffs her cheeks with a pout. “Exactly.”

He just laughs. “It’s settled, then. A little yellow.”

As Sasuke returns to the report he’s reading, Hinata looks back to the magazine. Yellow...a nostalgic shade for her.

...it’ll be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry I’m so late and so far behind. Just been busy busy irl, but I’m doing my best to finish and catch up ;w;
> 
> Anywho, this is just...really random angsty-fluff. I’m...not a fan of yellow personally, but I tried to think of ways it tied in to Hinata. A bit short, but the rest of these likely will be as a try to finish!
> 
> That’s all for this piece, though - see you in the next one, and thanks for reading!


	26. Day Twenty-Six || Starry Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without city lights, the stars are so much clearer. But that also means it's far, far darker.

One thing he’s noticed since this all started...is just how many stars there are in the sky. For most of his life, Sasuke lived in the big city. Sure, a bit out in the suburbs and a more residential area, but there was still enough light pollution to leave little to no starlight. He knew far more about the glow of street lamps, windows, and signs than constellations.

But that changed when the rumors began, and his family acted quicker than most. Though, in all honesty, they were more prepared than most, too.

People started getting...sick. At first, the ever-logical and practical nation of Japan kept everyone calm. But even with their careful management and focus in science...they could not stop the plague that had begun sneaking its way through humanity.

Within weeks, a full-blown zombie outbreak had consumed the island nation...as well as all others. Cities were overrun, panicked people swallowed up in waves. Tiny pockets of survivors were all that was left, facing a new, horrendously hostile world.

But the Uchiha had taken the warning and run with it. Fugaku’s parents, though passed, had left him their rural home in some foothills. Though no longer fully functioning, it had been a farm at one point. And at the first sign of trouble, the head of the family had packed up his family, and his wife’s, and moved the lot of them out into the country.

It was an..adjustment for them all, but the man insisted on taking no chances. His sons and nephew alongside him, he started fixing the place up and reclaiming it from the growth that had tried to consume it. It wasn’t easy, and beyond a few long-past Summers spent at the farm when they were young, none of them had much practice in the art.

But they kept on, only fueled on as the radio (there was no television there) kept relaying more and more worrying tales from the city they’d left behind.

There was no going back.

And then...the radio waves went dead. The cars that had been fleeing past the property stopped coming. And an eerie silence seemed to fall over the world.

That was about a month ago. And so far?

Nothing.

It’s almost...peaceful. And yet all of them realize just how isolating it all is. How...unnatural. Unnerving. But so far, they’re doing all right. The weather has been mild, the work difficult but rewarding. Things are just about up to snuff, now.

But there’s no telling what time will bring. Winter isn’t far off, and they won’t go unnoticed forever, no matter how well-hidden they feel they are.

Which is why gardening and home repair isn’t _all_ Fugaku has been teaching them.

Being a relic from a time long past, the house is full of secrets. Shisui is given an old tantō. Itachi takes a katana. And Sasuke?

“...a bow?”

“Silent, and at a distance,” his father replies sagely, ignoring the boy’s look of disappointment. “A blade means being close enough to be in danger from an enemy like what you will face. But this? This will leave you unheard, and unseen. Your cousin and brother will not have that advantage.”

But Sasuke is still discouraged. It seems so much less... _cool_ to have a bow than a sword. He’s not scared of the undead ones! Practicing nonetheless, he still can’t help but begrudge every shot he makes, even the good ones.

Once he’s good enough? He decides to give himself a little _test_.

There haven’t been any undead spotted near the farm, yet. But the further out you go, the better your odds of finding one...or many. Packing up for a journey, Sasuke decides it’s high time he killed his first undead one.

Then maybe he can have a blade, too.

He slips away when scheduled to be doing a solo chore, no one around to spot him. Armed and supplied, he heads east toward town. Hours pass with nothing to show for, and by the time Sasuke’s frustration level gets high enough, it’s getting late.

Later than he planned.

Sun sinking as he swears at the empty expanse around him, Sasuke realizes that it’s going to be dark by the time he gets back. Not only will he have to make his way home at night, but he’s going to be in an unholy amount of trouble.

But before his frustration can rise any higher, a cry sounds to his left that chills his bones. It sounds like...a woman? A shrill, panicked screech that makes it abundantly clear that she’s in danger.

Exactly what he’s been waiting for.

The first stars begin to peek through the sky as he tears through the undergrowth, clinging to his drawn and strung bow. The cries have been intermittent, but enough to follow. Hopefully he gets there in time…

Breaking through a treeline to a road, he skids to a stop. Seems his path was off - he wasn’t expecting to hit it so fast. Puffing for air, he scans the darkening environment.

...there!

As he watches, a woman wrenches open the door of an abandoned car, pulling it shut just as a gang of zombies descends upon it. Moans and shrieks sound alongside thumps against the metal frame.

This is it…! Ducking behind another car, Sasuke squints in the twilight. He better make this quick, or it’ll be too dark to see. Nocking an arrow, he stands long enough to line up his shot and let it fly.

With a dull _thwack_ , it lands its mark, and one of them falls. The rest pay it no mind, too focused on the prey trapped in the car.

Another shot, another downed zombie. Then a miss as the bolt instead buries in a shoulder, followed by a kill shot.

In the car, the woman seems to finally notice the thinning of her pursuers, struggling to see where the heroism is coming from.

And by then, Sasuke manages one last shot...and the now-empty street goes unnervingly quiet until the creak of the car door sounds. Shaking like a leaf, a young woman steps out, looking all manner of rough. “H...hello…?”

Sure the coast is clear, Sasuke steps out. “...hey.”

She gawks at him as though he’s some kind of ghost. “You…? How did you -?”

Approaching to grab any arrows left undamaged, Sasuke starts retrieving them and cleaning them off on the undead’s clothes. “Bow and arrows. Silent, and distant.”

...maybe his father had a point.

“That’s amazing…! Oh...f-forgive me, I -. My name is...is Hyūga Hinata. Thank you, for...for saving my life.”

“Uchiha Sasuke,” he replies bluntly. “Are you alone?”

“I -?” At that, she wilts. “...yes. My family and I, we...we fled a few weeks ago. Tried to outrun them, but...we were overrun by a hoard a f-few miles from here. We scattered, I…” Tears build in her eyes. “I d-don’t know if...if anyone else s-survived.”

Sasuke can’t help a small wilt of sympathy. “...well...we can’t look for them in the dark. You’re welcome to come back with me - I know someplace safe. Are you sure there’s no more of those things?”

“I have n-no idea. I just...I just ran…”

“...well, I don’t hear any. Let’s go.” Hefting his things, Sasuke leads the way back down the road - it’ll be faster than fighting through the trees in the dark. Stars shimmer overhead, a nearly-full moon helping to light their way.

Neither of them attempt any small talk. Hinata, clearly too shaken, has no intention of bothering the one person currently keeping her alive.

It’s only once they reach the farm that things get...loud.

Fugaku stalks along the front of the house, looking up as they approach. “...where have you been?”

“I didn’t -!”

“I asked...where. Have. You. _Been?_ ” There’s venom in his voice, clearly furious but trying to bite it down.

So, Sasuke tries the truth.

“...practicing.”

“Without telling anyone where you were going or why?”

“I knew you’d stop me.”

“And for good reason!” His tone jumps in volume. “You could have been killed, and we would be none the wiser!”

“If I hadn’t gone out, she _would_ have been!” Sasuke counters, gesturing to Hinata.

Fugaku glances to her as though only just noticing her. “...who are you?”

“H...Hyūga Hinata, sir.”

A harsh breath exhales through the man’s nose. “...what happened?”

“My...my family was on the run. We stopped to camp, and...were ambushed. We fled, got s-separated. I was being chased, and...Uchiha-san saved me. He -? He must be your...your son?”

“...my _fool_ of a son, yes,” Fugaku mutters in reply. “...it was truly him who saved you?”

“Yes...he k-killed the group of undead chasing me. They never even saw him. It was like...those old tales of a ninja. If it weren’t for him...I’d be trapped in that car until I…”

Fugaku watches her, and then sighs. “...both of you, get inside. We can search for your family come morning. But until then, _no one_ leaves the house.” He gives a pointed look to Sasuke before turning and retreating inside.

Sasuke’s head bows before glancing to Hinata, who looks to him in turn. “...my father, Fugaku,” he then offers flatly.

“You...have family here?”

“Mm. Mother, brother, cousin, and aunt. We all fled together over a month ago. This land was my grandfather’s. Never thought we’d need it, let alone like...this.”

“...I’m glad you have it,” is her soft reply, following as he moves through the door and leads her to a spare room. “I...I owe you my life.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sasuke insists. “Just...get some rest. We’ll look for the others once it’s light out.”

She hugs herself. “...I doubt I’ll sleep.”

“Then just lie down. Any bit will help. Until then, there’s nothing else we can do.”

Expression sobering, Hinata merely nods, letting him close the door with a soft, “Goodnight…”

Once it clicks shut, Sasuke stands for a moment, thinking...before retreating to his own room.

Maybe he should break the rules more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...really random, but it’s the first thing that came to mind. Also far longer (and later OTL) than I intended. Not gonna get these done any faster if I keep making them too long kjdfhgjfg
> 
> ANYWAY, random zombie verse stuff. I dunno. Feels kinda flat to me but I’m worn out from a long couple of days. Hopefully it’s better than I feel it is :’D Either way though, thanks for reading! Just five more to go until I finally catch up and finish this thing, lol


	27. Day Twenty-Seven || The Phone is Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else would he get a phone call from but that intriguing little woman from the other night? (This piece is a sequel to day eleven!)

Eyes shrouded by a strange pair of goggles, Sasuke focuses wholly on an object that rests on the workbench before him. At a glance, it seems to be little more than a broken piece of chainmail armor. But if one were to look more closely, they would see an ethereal shimmer to the metal that seems to move, like liquid.

Ever so carefully, he summons a small flame to the tip of his finger: a pure, bright white that would blind any eye gazing upon it.

...hence the goggles.

The lenses are dark, giving him a dimmed but clear view of his work. At his urging, the fire carefully warms and loosens the metal. Two ends of a broken link glow hot before he urges them together. A breath, chilled, then sees the metal bind seamlessly.

He’s been at it for hours now, time lost in the continuous flow of work. The rift in the armor was clearly a killing blow...and while pieces like this typically sell well when left in their original condition, this particular client wants it repaired.

Good thing he’s skilled with fire.

With another link done, he finally leans back atop his stool with a sigh, a hand pushing his goggles up and splaying his hair. With the light no longer present, the lenses fade back to clear. “Phew…”

Noting his change in focus, his phoenix flutters to his shoulder, trilling happily.

“Yeah, yeah...I know. Sorry for getting so caught up. It takes careful work to meddle with this stuff.” He sticks a hand into the mail, letting the links shimmer and shine in the light as they move. “Too bad I’ve no luck with terra, hm? Would make this a lot easier. But...I’m Ignitrion through and through, aren’t I?” His other hand lifts to brush fingers along the avian’s chest. “Thera’s never much liked me...though I can’t really blame them, all things considered.”

As his words cease, Sasuke then realizes that the phone in the front of the shop is ringing.

Blinking, he stands and lets his familiar ride with him, picking up the receiver and offering, “This is the Curiosities shop, how may I help you?”

“Oh...is this Sasuke?” a feminine voice inquires.

Hesitating only a moment, he replies, “It is indeed. How can I help you?”

“This is Hinata! I was...in your shop the other night…?”

Another blink. Ah yes, he remembers: the woman in a cocktail dress that came stumbling in at nearly closing to hide from something, or some _one_. Very odd, but also very...interesting. “Yes, I recall.”

“I was wondering if I could arrange an interview with you.”

“...with me?”

“Yes! I found your little shop so interesting and charming. I wanted to do a piece and maybe help bring you some more business!”

Opening his mouth to reply, Sasuke takes a moment to consider what that means. While he doubts any el’tahl would give him trouble, seeing only the facade he _wants_ them to see...there may be others that see him and his shop out in the open and think to cause trouble.

...not that he can’t _handle_ trouble.

“I...would appreciate it,” he then replies, tucking the phone into his shoulder as he starts making some notes on a nearby pad of paper. “I will admit things are typically pretty quiet outside of my more devoted clients. The front doesn’t see much traffic, but...well, such is the life of knick knacks.”

“Well, vintage things and refurbishing are all the rage these days,” Hinata chirps. “I’m sure if people knew about it, they’d love to dig through your collection and...find something they like!”

He can tell she’s not entirely sure how to sell it due to not quite understanding the appeal herself. Clearly the sort to prefer sleek and modern, not that he can blame her. Trends are trendy, after all. Maybe he can help her find a little _appreciation_ for the little, old things. Forgotten things. “I’m sure you’re right. I’m here every weekday and half of Saturday, so just drop by any time. I’m very rarely busy, as I’m sure you can guess.”

On the other end of the line, he can practically hear her flustered blushing as he reaffirms her beliefs about his business she doesn’t want to voice aloud. “O...okay! Actually, I’m...free this afternoon. Which...is why I called.”

His lips quirk. “I’m appointment free for the rest of the day. Head down any time you like.”

“I can be there in…” A pause as she checks something. “...half an hour!”

“Half an hour it is. Travel safely, Hinata.” Hanging up the line, Sasuke mulls the conversation over. So, he’s to have a guest...and for the second time.

How best to approach all of this...because if she _is_ el’tahl, then he’ll have to keep his lips zipped. His world isn’t one he can advise her to dig into too deeply in case trouble starts to follow her, as it so often does. In which case, he’ll stick to his peddler of antiques and collectables story to keep her none the wiser.

But something tells him there’s more to her than meets the eye. Her ears are round, as well as her pupils: much like the glamour spell he uses to hide his true aspects from any curious el’tahl who wander into his shop, just like she did. And he’s almost certain she isn’t hiding anything from him consciously.

Then what is telling his senses she’s not as she appears…?

Deciding to let the subject lie and prod her a bit more to find out once she arrives, Sasuke instead begins prepping for her visit. Or, at least he begins to until the bell at the door gives a tenuous ring.

...ah, he knows that sound. He has a guest...and one he should be worried about, given the tone of his bell.

Glancing to the door, he gives the person within it a cool look. “...and what do I owe the pleasure…?”

Hopefully this little _snag_ passes quickly.

He’s not sure how to explain _this_ to someone like Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another follow-up piece! And yes, it’s a cliffhanger, BUT the next piece will be a sequel as well, so no worries! I should be able to finish it and day 29 tomorrow, as well as the last two free days. For those, I’m going to be switching things up a bit! But that’s a surprise ;3
> 
> Anyway, more of the modern fantasy verse! Seems Hinata is indeed planning to return to Sasuke’s odd little shop. But there might be more to deal with there than she expects :’D
> 
> On that note tho, I am...very tired lol - had a busy day today. Thanks for reading!


	28. Day Twenty-Eight || Being Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timid little Hinata, never one to stick her nose into things. But, well...this is different. (Sequel to days 11 and 27!)

Pulling up to the proper curb, Hinata pauses and takes a breath, hands still on her steering wheel. She really has no idea why she feels so nervous about this. During her career so far, she’s interviewed hundreds of people. From the mayor of the city to small business owners. So _why_ does the prospect of talking to this guy seem so...daunting?

Sure, his little shop is...odd. And so is he, come to think of it. There’s just something so...mysterious about both. Like he’s hiding something, but...what could he be hiding? It’s just a little antique shop, right?

Though he mentioned something about some kind of specialty goods, and...a back room, with customers by appointment. Does he...dabble in collector items that are more valuable than random knick knacks? Or maybe something more...shady. But he acts like he doesn’t have anything to hide when it comes to his business, so what has her so convinced he’s keeping _something_ to himself?

...either way, she doubts he’ll admit to it, or slip up just because she’s interviewing him. While Hinata is good at what she does, she’s not _that_ kind of good. Not very skilled with “gotcha” kinds of questions and lead-ups. So while she’s unendingly curious about this man and his goings-on, she has a feeling she won’t wriggle much out of him that he doesn’t have intentions to admit.

But...sitting in her car isn’t going to get this done. Hopefully no one else has gotten here ahead of her - she’d prefer to do this without an audience. Hers is the only car along the curb, but foot traffic is indeed a thing. So, she gathers up her supplies (which amounts to her phone to record the audio of the interview, and a pen and pad of paper for notes) before slipping out of her car and locking it behind her.

Stepping up to the entrance, Hinata can’t help a small pause. Something feels...off. Like she walked through a cold spot, but she didn’t notice a change in temperature. But she’s come this far, there’s no going back now. A hand takes the handle, and twists it to open the door.

At a glance, the shop seems empty, and she can’t help a small sigh of relief. But that same glance also shows no Sasuke. Maybe he’s in the -?

_**WHUMP.** _

Colliding back against the door in shock at the sound, Hinata’s eyes go round and her heart nearly leaps through her chest. What the hell was that?! A rapid turn of her head shows no one in the same room as her, but...it sounded like it came from the wall behind the counter?

...the back room…?

More sounds reach her ears, muffled compared to the impact. Like things clattering to the floor. Is he being robbed?! For a moment she considers withdrawing her phone and calling the police.

But something stops her. Instead, she hurries across the room and pulls open the door in a sudden bid of boldness.

Normally she’d never dream of stepping into what is clearly a private space. But something is nagging at her, like a pull at an invisible collar around her neck, urging her forward. So as she sees into the rear room, it seems to threaten to choke her.

...it’s...on fire?

Staring in shock, Hinata flinches as something crashes against the wall just beside her, erupting into so many pieces she has no idea what it was. Then she catches sight of two figures. One, clearly Sasuke, is...is...throwing _fire_ from his hands at the other. Long dark hair and a pale face give Hinata a creeping feeling along her spine, as though she shouldn’t be looking at them. They seem to twist and curl around Sasuke’s efforts like a ribbon in the wind.

...she should be in shock. This...this isn’t something normal. And yet Hinata simply realizes that Sasuke is in trouble. Sasuke might die. And while she can’t really call them friends, he _did_ help her the other night. And now she has a chance to help him in return.

And with that realization, something in her seems to break, like a dam unable to hold back water any longer. She gasps, a feeling flooding her insides and washing over her like she’s been thrown into a bottomless lake. Flowing, tugging, drowning unless she retakes control.

So she reaches. Feels something she’s never felt before. And she _pulls_ with every ounce of her strength until her head comes up above metaphorical water.

And with it, she finds what she grabbed hold of.

From an urn not far off, a torrent of water erupts like a geyser at her command, seemingly without end. It sprays and arcs like waves against a cliffside, putting out the fires threatening to consume the shop.

It draws the gazes of the other two occupants of the room - one in shock, the other in fury. Like a specter, the pale figure makes to strike, slinking forward like a bolt of lightning.

But like her hands are puppeteered by another, Hinata lifts them of their own accord. The torrent follows her guidance, beginning to wrap her foe in a twisting, ebbing sphere of liquid: the current battering them and rendering them unable to control their movement.

Sooner or later, they’ll drown.

Glowering at her with puffed cheeks of air, they then lift a hand, a dark hole opening at their command and letting them slip through, like some kind of...portal.

With the threat gone, Hinata’s grip releases...and the water drops to coat the floor before draining into a grate nearby.

...silence, save for the heaving of breath from the pair that remain.

Soaked, Sasuke stares at her in utter disbelief. No longer is she a rounded-eared el’tahl. Instead, they’re long and pointed like his own, glamour lost with his concentration elsewhere. And where her eyes had been a pale lavender before, they’re now a more blue shade, seeming to glow and dim as she lets her energy fade.

...is she…?

Turning to him, she seems to sway slightly, as though suddenly lost and simply watching as he approaches.

“...well...I guess that answers my question, at least in part,” Sasuke offers, mopping water from his face. “...I had a feeling there was el’ven buried in you somewhere, but...I haven’t seen someone like _you_ in a long, long time.”

“...I…?”

“That was ven you just used. Magic, as people call it nowadays. Gives you control over an element. Yours seems to be water. Like mine is fire. Somewhere in your bloodline is a source for it. Seems you’ve woken it up.”

She just...stares. “...who...who was that?”

“An old enemy, here to steal from me,” Sasuke mutters. From the front of his garment he draws a kind of chainmail shirt. “I was repairing this for someone else when they heard I had it. Still not sure how. But...with your help, they were forced to retreat.”

“...s-sorry about the...the mess…”

“This place has seen worse, believe me,” he replies dryly. “Water isn’t about to hurt anything in here.” He lets his eyes flicker over her face, which are now an open and unhidden red. “...are you all right? I’d think you’d be pretty shook up.”

“...I’m...confused. But…?”

He sighs. “...maybe we best sit and have some tea. Then...I suppose I have a lot to tell you. Though, as I’m sure you can guess...it won’t be anything you can print.”

At his flat joke, she manages a wispy laugh. “...no. No, I...I guess not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised to do two drabbles today BUT it ended up being FAR busier than I planned :’D So tomorrow SHOULD be my last day: I actually have days 30 and 31 done, but I need to write 29, of course. So that’ll be that!
> 
> This is another followup piece, and sadly I’ll be leaving this one here. Getting a bit too far into lore-type stuffs. And I’m out of days xD Basically, Hinata has magic water powers, woo! Which is what Sasuke was sensing, and what was making Hinata “sensitive” to Sasuke as a fellow magicky person, lol
> 
> Anywho, I best be off for the night. I might, /might/ do 29 tonight but I honestly doubt it, I’m sleepy =w= So I’ll see you guys tomorrow for what SHOULD be the last day. Apologies again for being so far behind, but Life just be like that sometimes, ahaha~ Thanks for reading!


	29. Day Twenty-Nine || A Musician's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is indeed a balm for the soul. And he's happy to help a source of such a balm in need.

When Sasuke descends from his room this morning, he finds himself given a task before he can even sit down for breakfast. Granted, he slept late and the meal is already done. But still...

“Would you be a dear and fetch a package for me?” his mother asks, busy clearing away and cleaning the dishes the rest of them used this morning.

“...a package?”

“I had a new dress tailored and it’s to be finished this morning.”

“But I haven’t even eaten.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Mikoto gives him a gentle look. “It’s only a few blocks. I’ll have something finished for you by the time you return, hm? I’d fetch it myself but I’m to travel to visit a friend soon this morning.”

Sighing, Sasuke bows his head and relents. “All right...I won’t be long.”

“Thank you, dear!”

Abandoning their manor along the outskirts of town, Sasuke takes a moment to look over the neighborhood. Nothing ever changes, but he always feels compelled to make sure. Then soft leather boots carry him further into the city.

While much of the place he was born has stayed the same, much too has changed. Ever-expanding, the outer rims of the city are becoming more and more enveloped as the boundaries grow. Crowds are bigger, streets are busier, businesses cropping up to sell their wares and services. Sasuke doesn’t indulge in many of them as a noble’s son, but every so often something new will catch his eye.

It’s a decent walk to the proper shop, and by the time Sasuke arrives, his appetite is starting to gnaw at him. A knock on the door is done automatically as his mind wanders back toward home where breakfast is hopefully waiting.

“Ah, you must be lady Mikoto’s son, yes?”

Glancing up as it opens and the shopkeep addresses him, he nods. “I’m here for a gown…?”

“Yes, yes - I’m just putting the finishing touches into the stitching! Could his lordship wait just a little while longer? I’ll be but a few minutes, sir!”

Internally souring but endeavoring not to show it, Sasuke just nods. He can’t exactly take home an unfinished dress. “I’ll wait just outside, then.”

“Your patience is much appreciated, my lord.”

Turning back to the thoroughfare, the young man sighs. Well...now what is he to do with himself?

It’s as he thinks that he notices something.

Gaze lifting to try and find the source, Sasuke’s ears perk at the sound of a string instrument. It seems a bard of some kind has decided to stop and play, likely for tips. A rather common practice in the busier parts of the city, attempting to lure patrons as they pass on their way.

Following his sense, Sasuke eventually finds it. One street over, perched along the edge of a fountain, is a young woman about his age. Her garments are of fine make, long dark hair pulled up into a tail. And just as he approaches, her song evolves as she adds her voice.

At her feet is an upturned hat where passersby have been leaving coins. Judging by the glint he can already see, she’s doing well. And it’s no surprise: she’s quite talented.

Still hovering along the other side of the road, Sasuke listens until the song ends. He’ll admit...she’s alluring in her own way. She almost looks nobly bred: a fine face, pale skin, and a graceful, soothing manner to her playing and movements. Add in her well-tailored garments and obvious skill in her trade, and it’s clear she’s had the resources to learn it comfortably. Probably professionally trained before being loosed upon the world.

A few people clap as she silences, nodding reverently at her guests as they leave tidings in her hat.

It’s then he decides to approach.

“You have a lovely voice,” he praises, drawing her gaze. “And you play very well. Is that a...lute?”

The woman gives a nod. “It is. Thank you for your kind words - it means all my years of practice have been worthwhile.”

“You look a bit out of place, I’ll admit. Most who peddle for coin with songs tend to look rougher than you do.”

At that, she seems to sober. “...I have been recently...removed from my household by my father. My fineries are only remnant, and...I now live a musician’s life through and through. This is all I have to earn my way, now.”

Sasuke’s brow draws. “...removed?”

“...I refused a suitor. And my father seems to feel that I...am soon to pass my prime. Calling me obstinate and ungrateful, he...removed me. But at least he had the dignity to leave me my things, though...they are now holed up in an inn rather than at home. I am still looking for a more...permanent place. Not easy to do when you…” She holds up her instrument, clearly signalling her dependence on an unsteady income.

“...I see.” He hesitates. “...may I know your name?”

“Oh, forgive me. I am Hinata.” She offers no surname, which...he can understand. Odds are, he knows of her family, given their seemingly similar ranks.

“Sasuke,” he supplies in return. “...would you...care for a more regular position?”

“What do you mean?”

“My father is a nobleman, and my mother a lover of the arts. I’m sure she would enjoy employing you and your skills, if you’d like. We have the means,” he replies honestly.

Hinata stares at him. “...you would…?”

“Sir? Sir!”

Turning, Sasuke spies the tailor. “Is it finished?”

“It is, sir. And your mother paid me in advance, so the gown is yours!” Bowing, the man offers the package.

“My thanks.” Watching him go, he then turns back to Hinata. “...would you like to meet her?”

“I...I would!” Taking to her feet, Hinata seems to regain her spirit, taking up her earnings and smiling. “...you are kind to offer me a way.”

“Honest talent should earn honest reward. Come, I’ll introduce you to my mother. I’m sure she’ll be quite taken with you and your music.”

Clearly ecstatic, Hinata gathers her hem and follows. To have a steady patron would indeed allay many of her fears.

And she can’t help but be curious over a man so keen to offer aid to a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...short and perhaps a bit lackluster for a last piece, but I will fully admit: I am burned the heck out, ahaha~ 2020 has been exhausting and frankly hasn’t really let me recover from the past year of writing this ship. While I still adore it, I’m just rather worn on creating things for it, if...that makes sense ^^; While I’ve really enjoyed this event, I think I underestimated how ready I was to hop back into writing so much content for one subject again.
> 
> But anyway, a bit about the piece: just a little medieval-type ditty. Hinata going full bard after being kicked out, and Sasuke deciding he can step in. I drew a little inspiration based on Assassin’s Creed 2, if you know it xD How Ezio’s mother helps support Leonardo Da Vinci, haha!
> 
> Anyway, I have the next two “pieces” done, but they aren’t written! So for my AO3 peeps, you’ll have to head over to the Tumblr to see them, I’m afraid. But I hope they’ll be a good enough offering. I’m really just...too burnt out to write anything more, I’m afraid. But I’ve made two moodboards / aesthetics for the ship that I’ll post here in a jiffy to give myself a writing break, and shake things up for the free days!
> 
> On that note, I thank you guys for sticking with me for this event! Apologies for falling so far behind and at times being a little underwhelming. But overall this was still a lot of fun, and I got to try some new fic ideas! Not sure when I’ll be back to create more on these accounts, but I know it’ll happen eventually. Until then, you all take care, stay safe, and keep lovin’ SasuHina x3
> 
> ~Sylvie

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everybody! Long time no see! Not gonna lie, it feels both good and yet a little weird to be posting on this account again, haha! Since I wasn’t able to participate in SHM this year due to the schedule change and my own busyness, I’m super psyched to be able to do this event. Admittedly I’m a little on the slow side writing lately (I recently took nearly a month hiatus from my main blog), but I’m going to do my best to do every day that I can, and try and keep the same word count average I had during the year-long challenge. That said, there might be days I skip if it keeps to be too much. But I’m hoping that will not be the case!
> 
> Anywho, just a little canon-divergent fluff-angst combo. I tried something in a modern verse first but it...flopped lol, so we have this instead which I like a lot better. Poor Sasuke...he has a lot to come to terms with and face upon his return after the war. But at least he’s got someone in his corner!
> 
> That said, it’s very late and my eyeballs are not happy lol, so I’ll be back tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


End file.
